Almas Prometidas
by Anonymous girl writer s2
Summary: 17 chapters, 17 capítulos.


**Almas Prometidas**

Capítulo 1 – De repente o impossível

-...Ele é capaz de amar alguém?-

Eram três da tarde em Road Castle. Eu estava sentada na sorveteria Janine's Claire Bottom, rodeada pela música de fundo, e algumas mesas vazias e outras cheias, com meus dois melhores amigos: Stella e Rick.  
Estava completamente distraída, agarrada a um livro que lia desde a quarta-feira. Era sexta. Não precisei desviar os olhos do livro para notar como Stella o fuzilou com os olhos. Não era novidade o jeito que ela detestava o meu vício de ler. Era o terceiro livro naquela semana e sentia que estava prestes a arrancá-lo das minhas mãos e arremessá-lo na parede de vidro.  
- Quero um de castanha, com cobertura de morango e duas cerejas bem grandonas em cima, de preferência com talo.  
Ouvi-a pedir à garçonete, mas tudo que eu ouvia se projetava no meu tímpano com som de ruído. Levei um susto quando Stella chamou minha atenção com um leve tapa no ombro:  
- E aí, Lara? – Perguntou com ar de frustração. – Acho que eles não têm o sabor larga-logo-esse-livro.  
Stella soltou-me a indireta. Eu suspirei, fechei o livro, tomando cuidado pra que o marcador ficasse preso na página. Demorei breves segundos até perceber que a garçonete só esperava meu pedido para sair da mesa.  
- Ah sim, - Falei, ao perceber. – Pode me trazer um de baunilha com calda de chocolate, por favor.  
A garçonete anotou o pedido e afastou-se da mesa, levando-o para o balcão.  
Quando nos viu sozinhos, Stella aproveitou para lançar-me outro olhar cortante, cruzando os braços. Sabia o que queria dizer. Era mesmo certo que não devia estar lendo ali, eu na verdade não iria nem à sorveteria aquela tarde. Estava sem grana e morrendo de cansaço, ficaria em casa lendo, mas é óbvio que Stella não deixou. Tinha pavor de caretice em dia de sexta-feira, arrastou-me até ali, junto com Rick, que tinha teste de química na segunda.  
- Tudo bem...! – Bufei, ainda com um pouco de teimosia. – Não vou mais ler, viu? – Balancei o livro tentando convencê-la e entreguei-o a Rick que estava sentado ao meu lado, até ali, calado. – Rick vai ficar com o livro. Não vai deixar eu pegar, certo, Rick?  
Ele assentiu meio em dúvida, enquanto empurrava os óculos de grau da ponta do nariz para mais perto dos olhos.  
- Tudo bem, já estou nessa, mesmo.  
Deu de ombros. Dei uma leve risada junto à Stella. Ainda sentia um pouco de falta do livro, estava exatamente na parte do clímax, mas não podia irritar mais a Stella. Com o seu nível de raiva, estava quase certa que jogaria meu livro na fornalha se ousasse cogitar continuar lendo.  
- Mas falando do fim de semana, arranjei um programa pra gente no domingo.  
Stella nos informou animada, movia-se na cadeira quase dançando, fazendo seus cachos negros balançarem-se nos ombros.  
Eu sabia que ela tinha algum lugar para nos arrastar no fim de semana. Sempre tinha, o único problema é que esses programas nem sempre estariam classificados como seguros. Mas paraStella não fazia diferença, ela geralmente não dava-se o trabalho de separar os programas como perigosos ou não.  
- Ai meu Deus... – Rick lamentou-se revirando os olhos. – Pra onde vai nos levar dessa vez? Se eu chegar mais uma vez com cheiro de cigarro em casa, minha mãe me mata.  
- Relaxa, - Stella fez pouco caso. – Não tem nada de mais dessa vez, é só uma festa numa boate, fui convidada.  
Boate? Stella perdia a cabeça com muita frequência.  
- Boate? Quem te convidou pra essa festa?  
Indaguei já esperando a pior resposta, que veio logo depois:  
- Um cara que conheci.  
Era de se esperar, metade dos programas barra-pesada pros quais Stella já nos arrastou foram recomendados pelos caras com que ela sai frequentemente. Que quase sempre são bad boys arruaceiros, mas de ótima aparência, o único motivo pelo qual Stella se interessa por eles. Talvez também por ter uma "leve" recaída por perigo.  
- O nome dele é Marco. – Pronunciou com tom de festa. – Ele é dono de um hotel de beira de estrada, herdou do pai dele, tem vinte anos. Vai fazer vinte e um nesse domingo, na festa a qual nós vamos.  
Ela tinha dezesseis, faria dezessete daqui a alguns meses, mas dizia que a idade era só um número.  
- Ah, - Rick bufou negando o convite. – Diga nós por você e a Lara. Eu não vou, não posso arranjar mais encrenca com minha mãe, ela já está quase acreditando que eu uso drogas por sua causa.  
- Deixa dessa, Rick - Stella empurrou de leve o ombro de Rick, encorajando-o. – Eu já disse a ela que você é muito certinho para usar drogas.  
Zombou, dei uma risada curta.  
- Ha-ha. – Rick pronunciou sem humor. – Engraçadinha. Boa tentativa, mas eu não vou. Não tem chance de me arrastar para suas roubadas de novo.  
Rick era o garoto mais correto que eu já conheci. Eu o descreveria como atrapalhado e tímido. Porém, um fofo. O conheço desde a sexta série, naquela época ainda o pirraçavam chamando-o de nerd, mas desde que eu e Stella nos tornamos melhores amigas dele, essas pirraças diminuíram. Ninguém se atreveria a discutir com Stella, principalmente quando se trata de Rick.  
- Ah, Rick, vamooooooss...!  
Stella insistiu fazendo tom de mimo. Repetiu a mesma frase várias vezes, eu aproveitei para me preparar para negar até o fim, Rick não era o único que estava arranjando problemas com os pais por causa de Stella, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu convencê-lo:  
- Tá bom! Eu vou.  
Berrou. Aproveitei para dar minha deixa, não seria tão fácil me convencer quanto foi pra convencer Rick:  
- Acho que é melhor eu perder essa.  
Insinuei. Stella abriu a boca sem palavras de frustração.  
- Não acredito, Lara! Você tem que ir, não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você. Vão ter gatinhos lá... – Ela me cutucou esperando instigar meu interesse, mas tudo o que fiz foi negar com a cabeça. – Hã, o que me diz? Hein...?  
Me deu várias cutucadas no ombro. Eu não disse nada. Não estava nem um pouco interessada nos tipos de caras que eu provavelmente encontraria lá. Bêbados sem camisa.  
- Ah Lara, não acredito que vai ficar em casa lendo esse seu livro todo o domingo! Não pode tirar uma horinha pra sair com a sua melhor amiga...?  
Fez biquinho. Stella quando tentava convencer alguém era dura na queda. Eu não tinha outra escolha, sabia que mesmo que não fosse por querer, iria me arrepender depois por ter gastado o meu domingo em casa. Além disso, de vez em quando os programas de Stella davam certo, não eram todos obrigatoriamente uma praga. E se acabasse sendo bom, ouviria ela falar em como foi divertido e me sentiria uma tola por ter ficado em casa.  
- Tá, tudo bem...!  
Concordei, exausta. Ela bateu palmas de felicidade. No fim, conseguiu que nós dois fôssemos. Típico.  
- Tudo bem, às três da tarde, eu posso dar carona para vocês.  
Avisou, realizada. Não sabia bem onde estava me metendo, mas por mim não fazia mais diferença, aquilo sempre acontecia.  
Stella era minha amiga desde a sexta série, como Rick. Fazemos tudo juntos desde então, a descreveria como: amiga e persuasiva. Também diria coisas como: cabeça-dura e atrapalhada. Não éramos muito parecidas no jeito de agir, mas no jeito de pensar, poderia dizer que sim.  
Alertei-me quando Rick nos chamou atenção para alguma coisa:  
- Hey, aquele ali não é o Eric Burton?  
Nós estávamos sentados numa mesa ao lado de uma parede de vidro que tinha vista para a rua. Rick apontou para quem estava do outro lado. Dei uma olhada com interesse.  
Era ele. Eric. Do outro lado da rua abraçado com uma garota encostado no seu FIAT Freemont preto estacionado na calçada. A garota tinha cabelos ruivos, fungava a jaqueta dele de costas pra nós. Estavam os dois de pé. Eric se vestia com uma jaqueta cinza-azulada por cima de uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans com uma basqueteira preta e branca que parecia ser dois números maiores que o seu. Na cabeça um boné de baseball azul cobrindo os cabelos escuros, olhava para a garota em seus braços com seus olhos negros, podia ver como mascarava o fato de só querer ela por diversão.  
Não era a primeira vez que o via com uma garota. A infeliz da vez era Jessica Mayne. Era surpreendente que estivessem juntos por uma semana, sem que ele tivesse sido visto com outras garotas.  
Eric era do meu colégio, tive a infeliz importante passagem por sua vida do maternal até a quinta série. Nós éramos melhores amigos, não conseguia acreditar, mas sim, éramos. Grandes amigos, ele costumava ir a minha casa e nós assistíamos a filmes de terror, ele também me aterrorizava à noite para que eu tivesse pesadelos, andávamos de bicicleta pelo bairro, enfim, éramos unha e carne.  
Hoje, nada. Só corriqueiros cumprimentos por educação. O motivo de nosso afastamento? Não faço ideia. Mas não foi exatamente porque eu quis. Ele se afastou. Começou a entrar no grupo de amigos bad boys do colégio, quando percebi, já era um deles. Depois não parecia mais o mesmo, não era o mesmo. Vive hoje por aí partindo corações de garotas tolas e ingênuas, uma após outras. Jessica seria uma delas, consequentemente.  
Mas o fato é que eu tinha uma síndrome idiota de amor por ele. Por sorte, conseguia disfarçar muito bem esse sentimento, e não ligar mais em vê-lo agarrado por aí com outras garotas. Não entendia nem o porquê de ainda gostar dele, talvez não gostasse mais, fosse só atração. Já que, infelizmente, Eric Burton esbanjava de uma excelente forma física. Eu sabia que um dia essa síndrome passaria, bem rápido. Era loucura levar aquilo adiante, e eu sabia bem disso. Ele era encrenca.  
- Soube que estão namorando.  
Rick fez uma referência. Não senti nada ao ouvir aquilo, ainda bem. Só o impacto da surpresa, afinal ele nunca chegou a namorar qualquer garota, ao menos não oficialmente, ficava com elas até conseguir o que queria e depois as largava como cachorros sarnentos.  
- Namorando? De verdade?  
Eu quis saber. Teria Eric Burton enfim se apaixonado?  
- Sim, ele pediu a ela ontem. Dá pra acreditar? Não acredito que possa estar realmente gostando dela, isso não é possível, é?  
Rick cogitou.  
- Não sei, talvez tenha cansado de ficar com várias garotas de uma vez, sei lá, tem uma hora que bate a solidão, né? - Stella sugeriu. – Ele não deve ser tão ruim assim, senão não teria sido melhor amigo da Lara na quinta série, não é?  
Ela olhou pra mim, esperando uma resposta. Hesitei, na verdade eu não sabia mais o que pensar dele.  
- Ele mudou muito, Stella, não tenho certeza se pode ter voltado a ser com era.  
Larguei isso. Na mesma hora, a garçonete chegou com os pedidos, colocou-os na mesa.  
- É, talvez não, talvez sim, o que interessa Eric Burton? – Stella deu de ombros, finalizando o assunto enquanto pegava o sorvete na mesa. – Vamos comer.  
Comemos e conversamos durante algumas horas, depois Stella nos deu carona de volta pra casa.  
Não estava preocupada com Eric, consegui até esquecer rápido a cena dele agarrado com Jessica.  
Mas não tinha sentido aquilo acontecer, não com ele. Até ali, achava impossível ele se apaixonar algum dia por alguém. Talvez fosse só mais uma estratégia de envolvimento, assim as garotas poderiam se machucar mais ainda ao deixá-lo.  
Não fazia jus a mim, fazia?  
Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, não queria mais que sonhos aquela noite.

Capítulo 2 – Tudo sempre acaba mal

S

-...Se você vai à festas com Stella.-

tella caminhou com o carro lentamente em frente a boate. Pelo visto, Marco deveria ser um homem de grandes contatos, pois a frente da boate latina Diablo de Plata estava tumultuada de gente passando pelas portas.  
Stella foi levando o carro, tentando encontrar uma vaga na calçada repleta de carros estacionados, uns colados nos outros. Do jeito que as pessoas surgiam do nada de dentro de carros e corriam para entrar na fila, parecia que o aniversário de Marco seria o evento do ano.  
Após alguns minutos encontramos uma vaga, talvez a um quilômetro de distância da entrada da boate.  
Saímos do carro, Stella segurava um pacote brilhante, que embalava o presente do tal Marco.  
- É uma jaqueta. – Disse. – Foi muito cara então é melhor o Marco me venerar depois dessa.  
Já era de se esperar que estivesse tentando impressioná-lo. Stella na verdade estava sempre procurando um relacionamento sério, saindo com todos aqueles caras; sempre me dizia isso, mas o problema é que ela não sabia procurar direito. Mas não fazia diferença, era isso que fazia de Stella, Stella.  
Estava, como sempre diz, vestida-para-matar, com um salto gigantesco, minissaia jeans rodada, blusa listrada coberta com uma jaqueta jeans de conjunto com a saia, seus cachos negros caíam-se nos ombros.  
Eu, pelo contrário, não queria ser cantada por caras bêbados na pista de dança, então não caprichei muito no visual. Eu tinha um corpo magro e alto, pele morena-clara e olhos castanho-claros. Meus cabelos eram ondulados e negros e iam até abaixo dos ombros.  
Vesti uma calça jeans, com sapatilhas verde-escuras, uma bata cinza estampada. Nada de mais.  
Rick me seguiu enquanto eu seguia Stella pela calçada, uma multidão de gente espremia-se para passar pelas portas da boate. Nos esforçamos para entregar o convite e entrar. Fomos nocauteados logo na entrada pelo som alto vindo da pista de dança no centro. Na pista, várias pessoas balançando-se ao som de uma mixagem latina de Lady Gaga. O lugar parecia lotado de gente, uns sentados nas mesas, outros amontoados em cima do balcão do bar e o resto dançando na pista.  
Stella pôs-se na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar entre a multidão onde estava o aniversariante. Achou logo depois, quando pisou os pés no chão e comemorou:  
- Eu o vi! – Exclamou. – Está perto de uma das mesas perto do fim do bar. Vem, vocês vão adorar conhecê-lo.  
Pegou nosso braço e saiu desviando-se das pessoas no caminho. O que pareciam ser seis metros depois, nos aproximamos de um sujeito que deveria ser o aniversariante. Era careca, usava barba cavanhaque, a pele era cLara, excelente forma física e olhos mel-esverdeados. Vestia uma camisa pólo, cumprimentando os convidados e recebendo os presentes. De primeira visão, parecia ser um cara simpático.  
- Oi, Marco!  
Stella manifestou-se da multidão, acenando espevitada. Marco abriu um sorriso ao vê-la, tinha um olhar meio recaído, mas sereno.  
- Stella, mi corazón!  
Ele disse, misturava espanhol com inglês, deveria ser filho de imigrante, explicava a escolha de uma boate latina para o evento.  
Abraçou Stella e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, perto da boca. No olhar tinha escondido o jeito galante de latino.  
- Feliz aniversário!  
Ela entregou o pacote, ele abriu outro sorriso.  
- Muchas gracias!  
Riu. Pôs o presente numa caixa atrás dele. Até ali, eu e Rick estávamos completamente desconhecidos pelo dono da festa, Stella demorou ao perceber que tinha de nos apresentar:  
- Ah, sim. – Virou-se para que nos enxergasse atrás dela. – Esses são meus amigos, Lara e Rick.  
Ele veio nos cumprimentar sorridente, estava um pouco encabulado, afinal, Stella foi convidada, não eu. Mas ele pelo menos não pareceu se preocupar:  
- Fiquem à vontade. – Pronunciou com sotaque. – Todos podem curtir de la fiesta!  
Disse com animação, balançou-se como se estivesse dançando, saiu acompanhado de uma fila de amigos direto para a pista de dança.  
Nós ficamos mais ali. Stella nos recebeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, esperando nossa opinião sobre Marco.  
- Entãããooo...?  
Sugeriu. Eu dei de ombros examinando Marco dançando na pista de longe. Não dava pra acreditar que pela primeira vez Stella tinha achado um cara civilizado para namorar.  
- É, por mim está aprovado.  
Concordei. Ela deu saltos de alegria e esperou a resposta de Rick, que fez um muxoxo.  
- Ele é latino?  
- Peruano. Veio pra cá faz dois anos, o sotaque não é super sexy?  
Animou-se ao falar, orgulhosa pelo bom partido que arranjou. Rick balançou a cabeça, concordando, aumentou o tom de voz para que fosse mais alto que a música:  
- É, ele é legal.  
Stella saltou de novo.  
Naquela hora o DJ tocou uma música de Beyoncé. Stella ficou cheia de animação:  
- Uh, eu adoro essa música, vamos dançar!  
Antes que eu cogitasse pegar uma bebida, nos pegou pelo braço e nos levou para a pista de dança. O cenário era coberto por pilastras de neon e pisos que acendiam.  
Aproximei-me da multidão que requebrava-se na pista e comecei a acompanhar, comemos petiscos que rodavam em bandejas levadas por garçons por toda a boate. Recebi um ou dois flertes de alguns caras com bafo de álcool, até sentir sede e me separar de Stella e Rick para pegar uma urosca no bar, enquanto Rick foi buscar a dele e Stella foi ao toalete.  
Voltamos e nos encontramos depois, dançamos por pelo que vi, uma hora na pista, conversamos algumas vezes com Marco. Tudo ia bem, até Rick começar a cambalear no meio da pista.  
Segurei o braço dele antes que caísse.  
- O que foi, Rick? Você ta bem?  
Ele abaixou a cabeça com cara de enjoo.  
- Acho que não...  
Rick blefou, tapou a boca, impedindo um vômito. Meu estômago embrulhou. Stella se aproximou e soltou um gemido enojado:  
- Uugh. – Pegou o outro braço de Rick e começou a guiá-lo com minha ajuda para fora da pista. – Tudo bem, não quero que ele dê um banho de vômito nos convidados, não acho que vá pegar bem, então vamos levá-lo pra fora.  
Desviamos das pessoas até consegui chegar do lado de fora, Rick ainda estava de cabeça baixa olhando pro chão.  
- Rick, você bebeu?  
Eu quis saber, achava improvável, mas era a única explicação, ou os salgados estavam estragados.  
- Um pouco...  
Revelou, em seguida tapou de novo a boca. Suspiramos de frustração. Ele nunca tinha bebido antes, o que aconteceu?  
- Três garrafas não é muito certo...?  
Perguntou-nos esperançoso, sua voz saía embolada por conta do enjoo.  
- Por que você bebeu tanto? Nunca gostou de beber.  
Eu quis saber. Estava meio zangada, não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito.  
- Uns caras me ofereceram no bar...  
Explicou-se. Rick podia ser inteligente na escola, mas com a sociedade, era considerado facilmente influenciável. Stella bufou, estressada.  
- Acha que pode melhorar?  
Perguntou. Rick tentou levantar a cabeça. Começou a frase:  
- Acho que sim, eu...  
Antes que terminasse, soltou-se e correu até uma lixeira no canto de uma parede, começou a vomitar, virei o rosto com o estômago embrulhado.  
Pelo visto a festa acabou.  
Stella pisou várias vezes no chão, frustrada.  
- Esquece. – Desistiu. – Vou levá-lo pra casa e volto pra gente continuar a festa, acha que vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?  
Preocupou-se, provavelmente lembrou-se de que seus programas não costumavam ser seguros a três, quanto mais para ser curtido a sós. Não ligava em ficar, não estava tão perigoso quanto achei que seria, para minha surpresa.  
- Tudo bem, não demora.  
Concordei, dando a deixa para que fosse embora. Stella não me deixaria na mão, quanto mais quando eu sabia que queria continuar curtindo a festa.  
Passou as mãos nos cachos tentando aliviar o estresse. Saiu atrás de Rick, ele estava debruçado na lixeira, levou-o em direção ao seu Ford prateado. Eu esperei os dois entrarem no carro antes de entrar, andar por ali podia ser perigoso, Rick lamentava-se enquanto andava:  
- Minha mãe vai me matar...  
- Não se preocupe, ela me proíbe de frequentar sua casa antes.  
Stella disse enquanto abria a porta do carro pra ele. Arrodeou o carro para entrar no banco do motorista. Saíram rua afora.  
Fiquei sozinha ali, era a primeira vez que Rick dava problemas com bebida, eu não sabia bem se ele ia ficar legal, talvez devesse ter ido junto, mas pensei nisso tarde demais. Dei-me o trabalho de voltar para a boate. Ficaria com uns amigos que eu, supreendentemente, tinha em comum com Marco, e estavam na festa.  
Aproximei-me deles e acenei, daria muito trabalho falar alguma coisa naquele barulho. Enquanto esperava Stella, algumas músicas de Shakira tocaram. Por sorte, não fui incomodada por ninguém.  
Um barulho estridente de tiro soou na boate, vindo da entrada da Diablo de Plata. Todos pararam de dançar, o DJ parou a música, nada mais que o angustiante silêncio da vulnerabilidade. Entreolhamo-nos na pista, perdidos.  
- O que aconteceu?  
Uma amiga chamada Lola esperou que eu soubesse, meu coração palpitou com a sensação de que algo estava errado.  
- Não sei.  
Respondi, segundos depois a resposta veio ao ouvirmos um grito de alguém ao lado do bar:  
- Todos parados!  
Estiquei-me para enxergar quem tinha gritado, consegui ver quem tinha sido, vários policiais parados na porta, todos armados. Meu coração acelerou. O que estava acontecendo?  
- Quem ficar aqui, só sai preso!  
Quando avisou isso, formou-se um tumulto entre as pessoas. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas parecia ter sido sério o bastante para que a polícia fizesse uma limpa. Me assustei de novo ao ouvir outro barulho de tiro. Todos ao meu redor gritaram, virei-me e vi Marco em frente aos policiais, rodeado de outros caras, armado com uma metralhadora, confrontando os policiais. Meu coração gelou.  
- Só me tira daqui morto mi cumpadre!  
Enfrentou-os.  
- Todos no chãããoo!  
O policial gritou, seguido de diversos barulhos de tiros e gritaria. Eu não conseguia acreditar, movi-me rápido procurando me afastar ao máximo daquele tiroteio e encontrar a saída. Segui a multidão em pânico.  
Sabia que o programa de Stella estava tranquilo demais até ali. O que Marco havia feito? Eu pelo menos tinha certeza de que ele fazia parte de uma gangue. Mas gangue de quê? Assassinos? Matadores de aluguel? Sequestradores? Falsificadores de dinheiro? Milhares de opções vieram à cabeça quando me lembrei de ligar para Stella, ela já deveria estar voltando e entraria bem no meio do tiroteio.  
Lutei para encontrar o celular no meu bolso no meio do empurra-empurra das pessoas tentando escapar sem que fossem baleadas.  
Quando consegui agarrá-lo, disquei o número de Stella, torci para que ouvisse. Três chamadas depois ela atendeu:  
- Oi, Lara!  
- Onde você está?  
Indaguei com pressa. Andando entre as pessoas.  
- Saindo da casa do Rick, por quê?  
- Não saia!  
Ordenei desesperada. Ainda ouvia barulhos de gritos e tiros, alguém foi atingido, meu coração tremia no peito, lutei para não chorar.  
- O que aconteceu? Que barulho foi esse?  
- Está tendo um tiroteio.  
Minha voz ecoou trêmula. - Tiroteio? Ai-meu-Deus, espere aí, estou indo buscar você!  
- Não! Não venha! – Impedi. – É muito perigoso, volte pra casa.  
- Ficou louca? E você? Eu te arrastei para aí, como vai voltar?  
- Eu pego um táxi, não sei, eu dou um jeito, não se preocupe.  
- Não sei, não... Promete?  
- Prometo, te ligo daqui a duas horas.  
- Tudo bem, toma cuidado.  
- Pode deixar, vou desligar, tchau.  
- Tchau...  
Desliguei. Achei que tivesse ouvido outro tiro, de repente senti alguém me envolver, um homem enorme me abraçou por trás, gelei, meu coração correu de desespero, com certeza devia ser um dos bandidos que queriam me fazer de refém. Senti inóspita o seu hálito quente no meu ouvido, vibrou uma voz rouca:  
- Fique quieta, não vou te machucar.  
Eu geralmente não acreditaria, mas de alguma forma a voz soou familiar. Mas ainda estava em pânico.  
- Siga meus passos, vou te guiar pra fora.  
Não tinha escolha, ou confiava no homem, ou ficaria vulnerável a ele, não sabia se ele estava armado ou não.  
- Tudo bem...  
Consegui dizer entre um ofego e outro. O sujeito me guiou até a entrada de serviço, estava vazia e fácil de passar, mas ainda estava apavorada, não fazia ideia do que planejava fazer comigo. Talvez fosse meu fim. Talvez fosse um aqui jaz, Lara Cambrige.  
Quando chegamos no lado de fora, meu plano era me soltar e sair correndo e pedindo ajuda, e foi o que eu fiz, deixei meu sangue esquentar e soltei-me bruscamente dos braços dele, mas quando me virei para ver quem era me surpreendi. Parei sem fala.  
- Eric...?  
Pigarreei, ainda não acreditava na visão que eu projetava. Puxei o ar para meus pulmões, recordando a lucidez, mas a visão não se desfez, era ele. Ele tinha me salvado. Quer dizer... Ele tinha me salvado? Eric Burton por algum motivo, estava na festa e me ajudou a escapar do tiroteio.  
Ele arcou as sobrancelhas, desta vez estava sem boné, os seus cabelos escuros espetavam-se rebeldes, como se nunca tivesse os penteado, seu lábio ficou rígido e seus olhos não tinha mais a mesma cor, estavam negros. Escuros como nunca vi antes, me fitavam densos com um certo ar sombrio. Seu corpo alto me afrontava de cima, tinha a impressão que podia me engolir com um abraço daquelas costas largas.  
Não deu explicações, apenas me interrogou em tom autoritário:  
- Pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?  
- E o que você está fazendo aqui?  
Debati, insinuando. O que ele fazia ali? Por que não o vi antes? E o que tinha a ver com ele o que eu fazia ali?  
- Eu perguntei primeiro.  
Ele debateu, ainda autoritário. Eu não estava a fim de debates, tinha acabado de escapar de um tiroteio, e ironicamente com sua ajuda, resolvi dar a primeira trégua:  
- O mesmo que todo mundo. – Dei um sorriso singelo e mordi o lábio. – Curtindo a festa.  
Eric soltou uma baforada impaciente. Por algum motivo, não tinha gostado de eu ter me colocado naquela situação de risco.  
Mal tive tempo suficiente para me situar direito quando ele me tomou pelo braço e começou a caminhar me guiando a algum lugar. Apertava forte meu braço, sua palma áspera pressionava sobre minha pele.  
- Já curtiu mais do que devia.  
Falou com sarcasmo, ainda levando-me pela rua, apertava mais forte meu braço.  
- Pra onde está me levando?  
Intervi, zangada, estava muito irritado pro meu gosto, eu não podia me esquecer de que ele me abandonou e ainda por cima estava querendo mandar em minhas decisões. Ele parou ao me ouvir falar, soltou um suspiro de irritação.  
- Como você veio?  
Inquiriu. Ainda não estava satisfeita com seu tom, mas poupei-me da discussão.  
- Com a Stella.  
- Onde ela está?  
- Não está mais aqui.  
Não lhe daria detalhes, nós não tínhamos mais intimidade, certo? Ele bufou e pra minha surpresa, me agarrou pelo braço novamente e voltou a andar, me levando sabe-se lá pra onde. Parou em frente ao seu carro, o FIAT Freemont preto, que estava estacionado na calçada e começou a vasculhar o bolso de trás. Vendo-o de mais perto, ele parecia ainda mais atraente, seu jeito de andar, de pernas afastadas, como olhava para você e parecia ver outra coisa... Mas não podia me distrair, ele era um canalha.  
- O que vai...?  
Ia perguntar, mas parei quando ele abriu a palma da minha mão e pousou as chaves do carro. Eu abri a boca com a intenção de dizer alguma coisa, mas só consegui falar minutos depois, incrédula:  
- Não pode me emprestar seu carro.  
Recusei, sem negar que sentia um tanto lisonjeada com o que fez. Mas ainda não entendia o porquê, não tinha certeza se podia confiar nele. Não poderia ter feito tudo isso sem que tivesse qualquer interesse escondido.  
- Por quê? Você sabe dirigir?  
- Sim, mas...  
Me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse, destravou o carro e me empurrou de leve pro banco do motorista, caí sentada. Jogou pra mim as chaves do carro e fechou a porta me trancando lá dentro.  
- Então vá pra casa.  
Mandou. Não sabia quem ele pensava que era, mas não podia deixar ele ditar as coisas desse jeito.  
- Está louco? – Eu realmente estava começando a acreditar no que perguntei. – E você? Como vai pra casa?  
Ele olhou em volta como se não fizesse a menor diferença.  
- Não vou pra casa agora, tenho que buscar Jessica lá dentro.  
Do jeito que disse aquilo como se não tivesse a menor importância, quis cuspir em seu rosto. Ele tinha esquecido a coitada no meio do tiroteio, ou até mesmo a abandonado para salvar alguém com quem mal falava, eu. Por um momento, me senti incrivelmente culpada.  
- Você... – Pausei para ter certeza de que ele estava falando sério. – A esqueceu lá dentro?  
Berrei, exatamente como pretendia. Não pareceu sentir remorso, começou a se afastar tentando dar fim à conversa.  
- Pois é.  
Afirmou. Ele era ainda mais canalha agora. Mas eu ainda tinha que me preocupar comigo mesma, não podia me responsabilizar pelo carro dele.  
- E o seu carro?  
Gritei para que me ouvisse enquanto caminhava voltando pra boate.  
- Se esqueceu que já frequentei bastante a sua casa? – Lembrou-me de longe. – Sei onde é, passo pra buscar depois.  
- E como vai fazer isso?  
- Já ouviu falar em taxi? Agora vá de uma vez.  
- E...  
Ia continuar, mas ele passou pela porta voltando para dentro do lugar de onde há poucos minutos eu lutava para conseguir sair.

Capítulo 3 – O cafajeste

- ...Me salvou? -

R

espirei fundo dentro do carro. Olhei em volta. Estava no carro de Eric Burton, aquilo não parecia ser normal. O carro estava coberto de cacarecos que ele possuía, um monte de roupas dele espalhadas pelo banco de carona, uns papéis caídos no chão. Se tirasse uma hora para vasculhar, provavelmente encontraria lingeries embaixo dos tapetes.  
O carro também aspirava seu cheiro. Era parecido com bala de hortelã e suor, não conseguia negar de que era uma combinação deliciosa.  
Mas naquele momento eu tinha de me preocupar em ir para casa, ligar pra Stella e tomar um banho quente. Liguei o carro e manobrei para entrar na rua. Não conseguia imaginar que havia passado por isso. Exatamente quando achei que Stella tinha achado alguém legal, tinha sido o pior de todos. Seja lá o que Marco havia feito, devia estar encrencado agora. E pensar que eu poderia não ter escapado viva. Havia pessoas baleadas, pessoas inocentes das quais eu podia estar fazendo parte nesse momento.  
Eric era um louco, Jessica podia ser uma delas também, tudo porque ele a abandonou no meio do fogo-cruzado. Ainda por cima me salvou. Tinha sido muito útil pra mim, mas extremamente inconveniente, já que eu não tinha a menor importância para ele desde a quinta série. Poderia cogitar que talvez ele ainda gostasse de mim, tivesse lembranças de quando nós éramos crianças, mas a verdade era que isso era impossível. Ele era frio e inconsequente, não conseguia nem amar as garotas com quem saía, quanto mais guardar algum sentimento por mim.  
Estacionei na garagem de casa, olhei o relógio, eram seis e meia da tarde. Uma dor de cabeça latejava na minha testa.  
Peguei a chave da ignição e saí do carro, tranquei a porta, indo até a entrada de casa. Todos estavam assistindo televisão na sala.  
Eu morava com meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão menor, Simon. Quando ouviram o barulho da porta bater, quiseram saber sobre a festa. Tinha contado para eles que iria a uma festa comStella aquela tarde.  
- Como foi a festa? Correu tudo bem?  
Minha mãe perguntou da sala. Eu não queria responder, sabia que não diria a ela que fiquei no meio de tiroteio, ela nunca me deixaria pisar os pés fora de casa de novo se soubesse. Apenas disse:  
- Foi legal. Vou tomar um banho quente.  
- Tudo bem.  
Ela aceitou bem. Subi as escadas. Não tinha nada que eu queria mais do que dormir, mas preocupações ainda me incomodavam. Tinha que ligar pra Stella e contar que eu estava bem.  
Sabia que deveria estar com as unhas no sabugo naquele momento. Peguei o telefone no meu bolso, era um milagre que ainda estivesse ali. Disquei o número dela ao jogar-me na cama, exausta.  
Ela atendeu na metade do primeiro toque:  
- Alô?  
Atendeu em tom de desespero.  
- Oi, Stella.  
- Ai, amiga, quer me matar de susto? Estou com as unhas no sabugo, vai se assustar quando me ver amanhã.  
Dramatizou. Me remexi na cama.  
- Eu estou bem. Quer dizer, agora estou.  
- Como escapou? Está baleada?  
- Não, fica tranquila, não foi dessa vez que você se livrou de mim.  
- O que aconteceu de verdade? Qual foi o motivo do tiroteio?  
- Parece que Marco não é exatamente quem nós achamos que fosse...  
- Ele... – Pigarreou. – Ele é um criminoso?  
- Dos piores.  
- Mas que droga. Estou arrependida de ter comprado aquela jaqueta de oitenta dólares, usei minhas economias!  
- Não foi culpa sua. Eu também achei que ele fosse um cara direito, mas pra variar não foi dessa vez.  
Ela grunhiu do outro lado.  
- Quando será que eu vou achar um namorado pra mim, hein? Parece que só os imprestáveis se aproximam de mim! Preciso ir à igreja.  
- Você não sabe procurar. Da próxima vez, eu vou arranjar um cara pra você.  
- Aproveita e arranja um pra você também. Pelo visto estamos na seca.  
Hesitei. Por um momento me lembrei de Eric. Stella ficaria louca em saber que ele tinha me salvado.  
- Você não vai acreditar...  
Na verdade nem eu acreditava no que iria dizer.  
- O quê? Algum gato deu carona pra você no fim do tiroteio?  
- Quase.  
- Ai-meu-Deus. O que está esperando pra contar tudo?  
- Eric estava na festa.  
- Eric...? – Pausou para se situar. – Espera, Eric Burton?  
- Ele mesmo.  
- Como eu não o vi? Vocês se falaram?  
- Ele...Tipo, me salvou do tiroteio.  
Silêncio do outro lado.  
- Ele... Salvou...Você?  
- Me tirou de lá pela porta dos fundos.  
- Por quê? Quer dizer... Ele não estava namorando? Não que isso indique que ele está interessado, mas sei lá, vocês mal se falam hoje em dia.  
- Não entendi também, mas ele me emprestou o carro dele.  
- O carro dele?  
- Sim, mandou eu ir pra casa.  
- E depois?  
- Voltou pra boate, para buscar a Jessica. Ele a deixou no meio do tiroteio para me salvar. Não é esquisito?  
- Talvez seja você quem ele está querendo agora. Somos praticamente umas das únicas que ainda não caiu na armadilha de Eric Burton, talvez tenha o deixado intrigado.  
- Não acho que seja isso, ele não me cantou. Só me salvou.  
- Não seja por isso, ele vai buscar o carro hoje ou amanhã?  
- Hoje.  
- Se prepare para resistir.  
- Deixa disso, Stella. – Neguei, frenética. – Não tem como isso acontecer, foi só um surto de maluquice dele o que aconteceu, ele só é um inconsequente, só isso.  
- Tudo bem, depois não diga que eu não avisei.  
Decretou, convencida. Eu soltei uma baforada, não queria que aquilo acontecesse, estava muito bem sem ele por perto, não seria agora que queria ele de volta.  
- Preciso desligar. Como está o Rick, melhorou?  
- Melhorou, a mãe dele me obrigou a fazer um chá amargo para ele antes de sair, por isso me atrasei.  
- Ela te salvou de um fogo-cruzado, até tomaria o chá amargo se fosse você.  
- Uuugh. Acho que não sou capaz disso.  
- Tenho que ir, a gente se vê amanhã.  
- Legal.  
Click. Joguei-me na cama e olhei pro teto durante alguns segundos. As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas. Retomei as forças para levantar e ir tomar banho.  
Não sabia que hora Eric Burton e pretendia chegar, talvez fosse do seu interesse me deixar esperando até de madrugada só por satisfação.  
De fato, ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido na festa. Por que ele preferiu salvar a mim e não à Jessica. Por mais que ele não a amasse, eu era muito menos importante que ela. Talvez fosse uma estratégia de envolvimento, fosse isso, talvez Stella estivesse certa, estivesse interessado em uma das únicas garotas que ainda não caíram na dele e ele tivesse feito isso para me deixar em dúvida, sobre se ele era ou não um cafajeste.  
Não me importava. Quando chegasse diria obrigada e nada mais. Talvez perguntaria se Jessica estava bem, ou se ele estava bem, por educação.  
Mas algo ainda não encaixava, como o que ele fazia na festa? Ele conhecia Marco, e se sim, da onde? Era possível que ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o motivo de Marco ser um procurado da polícia? Teria algo a ver com o crime cometido por eles?  
Saí do banheiro, desliguei a luz, caminhei rapidamente até o corredor. Todos estavam dormindo. E eu, estava ali, esperando Eric, que droga.  
Não podia dormir, estava à mercê dele, ele ia precisar do carro amanhã e eu estava com as chaves. Mas talvez não precisasse atender a ele acordada, poderia colocar as chaves na varanda em algum lugar que pudesse ver e caísse fora.  
Mas algo não me deixava fazer isso. Eu queria vê-lo. Queria perguntar o porquê dele ter deixado Jessica e porque dele ter ido à festa. Algo não me cheirava bem, sabia que não era de boa índole, mas não sabia até quão suja sua índole iria a ponto de fazer parte de uma gangue.  
Estremeci, ao levar um susto ouvindo a campainha tocar. Levantei da cama e saí do quarto, passei pelo corredor em silêncio para não acordar os outros. Desci as escadas e caminhei até a porta, de algum jeito, achei melhor checar pelo olho mágico antes de abri-la, não custava vigilância depois do que aconteceu.  
Era ele, estava debruçado sobre a parede. Abri a porta num ato.  
Ele continuou debruçado, apenas levantou o olhar pra mim. O olhar de Eric podia ser definido como não-estou-a-fim-de-papo, o que era sexy suficiente para deixar todas aquelas garotas loucas por ele.  
- Desculpe o atraso.  
Falou, mas não tinha arrependimento em sua voz. Torci o lábio tentando ignorar o jeito que meu coração balançou ao vê-lo.  
- Comecei a achar que tinha sido baleado.  
Entonei para que parecesse uma brincadeira, mas o tom de preocupação na minha voz me traiu. Seus lábios contraíram-se num sorriso torto. Seu olhar estava mais claro, meio escuro, a cor estava completamente indefinida, parecia oscilar.  
- Onde estão as chaves?  
Ergui as chaves e as pousei na palma de sua mão.  
- Como está a Jessica?  
Eu quis saber. Mais para aliviar a sensação de culpa.  
- Está bem, ela sabe se cuidar.  
- Por que fez isso? – A pergunta saiu meio sem querer, mas foi útil. – E eu sei que isso vai parecer ridículo, mas... Você conhece o Marco? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o crime que ele cometeu?  
Ele gargalhou. Acho que pensei longe de mais.  
- Sou mau, mas não tanto, Lara.  
Ouvir o meu nome saindo da boca dele, Lara. De alguma forma fez-me hesitar. Ele afirmou ser mau, que egocêntrico.  
- Eu acho melhor eu ir, acho que você ia fazer alguma coisa...  
Apontou pras minhas roupas, só daí percebi que estava de babydoll na porta de casa. Enrubesci.  
Gaguejei:  
- Ah, é... – Ele mordeu o lábio apetecido, odiei ter dado esse gostinho a ele, além de que isso era muito embaraçoso. – Eu tenho escola amanhã, estava me preparando pra dormir. Aliás, nós temos escola amanhã.  
Esperei que ele entendesse o recado.  
- Não vou à escola amanhã. – Típico. – Mas também vou ter de acordar cedo, vou me mudar amanhã de manhã.  
Mudança? Menos mal, era um bom motivo pra faltar aula. Mas havia algo de errado quando ele disse me mudar, parecia que queria me esconder alguma coisa.  
- Vou indo agora, Cambrige. – Se afastou indo em direção ao carro. - A gente se vê.  
- A gente se vê...  
Não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo de novo, não depois de perceber o quanto fiquei chocada quando ele foi embora. Podia ser perigoso demais me envolver, muito mesmo. Não podia me aproximar dele de novo, ou tudo podia estar perdido.

Capítulo 4 – Tudo contra mim

- ...Num piscar de olhos.-

Meu pai chacoalhou-me na cama.  
- Anda, filha, vai se atrasar pra aula.  
Alertou. Eu esfreguei os olhos, olhei em volta até me lembrar de que estava no meu quarto. A luz do sol entrou pela vidraça quando meu pai caminhou até a janela e abriu as cortinas. Tapei os olhos com agonia:  
- Aaahh...! O sol!  
- Você não é morcego. Agora saia daí.  
Ordenou, em seguida caminhou para fora do quarto. Soltei um grunhido para o quarto vazio, virei-me para o teto. Um fraco latejar batia em minha cabeça, flashes da noite anterior incomodavam-me. O som do tiro, a ligação atordoada pra Stella e depois Eric sorrindo em minha porta. Argh. Eric. Não podia pensar nele.  
Tirei os cobertores de cima de mim e pisei no chão; estremeci, estava gelado. Minha nuca doía, meus olhos doíam, tudo doía. Mas me forcei a ir até o banheiro.  
Saí de lá minutos depois arrumada pra escola. Desci as escadas, meu corpo ainda recusava-se a se mover, andava como um pinguim pela casa.  
Num bocejo, me aproximei da mesa do café da manhã e me sentei. Minha mãe fritava ovos no fogão, a TV estava ligada no desenho do Bob Esponja, a qual Simon, meu irmão menor assistia às gargalhadas, sentado na cadeirinha ao meu lado e melando-se todo com um mingau posto em um prato de neném.  
- Bom dia, filha.  
Mamãe cumprimentou enquanto revirava os ovos na frigideira.  
- Bom dia...  
Respondi sem ânimo. De repente ouvi o som do noticiário de emergência, uma repórter apareceu na tela. Não daria importância, mas me interessei ao perceber que estava em frente ao Diablo de Plata. Meus olhos sobrevoaram a mesa procurando o controle remoto. Ao encontrá-lo, meu braço se jogou em cima dele, agarrando-o.  
- Mãe, posso aumentar?  
Cogitei.  
- Tudo bem.  
Respondeu, enquanto enxugava as mãos no pano de prato e apagando o fogo do fogão. Apertei na tecla "aumentar" e coloquei o volume perto do máximo.  
- "Ontem foi preso um dos traficantes de armas mais procurados pela polícia internacional. O criminoso, era conhecido na região pelo falso nome de "Marco", foi preso ontem durante sua festa de aniversário que aconteceu aqui, na boate latina "Diablo de Plata". – Minha boca ficou entreaberta. Ele era muito pior que tudo que pensei. Era traficante. De armas. – O nome verdadeiro do foragido era Antonio de La Peña, nascido no Peru. Comercializava armas entre seu país e os Estados Unidos. Se encontrava procurado pela polícia peruana e estadunidense e foi encontrado aqui, ontem ás cinco e cinquenta da tarde. A polícia invadiu o local com a intenção de arrematar a gangue, mas não houve rendição, os policiais e os foragidos trocaram tiros e duas pessoas saíram feridas, uma delas um dos criminosos e a outra atingiu um dos policiais. A gangue foi desarmada logo depois, quando houve a chegada de reforços no local. Ninguém inocente saiu ferido. Segundo a polícia, Antonio de La Peña dizia ser herdeiro de um hotel, que na verdade servia como território disfarçado para esconderijo de mercadoria ilegal que foi abatida hoje cedo pelos policiais.".  
Ao menos um suspiro de alívio me invadiu ao saber que ninguém inocente tinha se ferido, mas era muito triste o que tinha acontecido, não gostava de nada que tivesse a ver com violência bruta. Meu pai levantou-se da cadeira agitado:  
- Terminei. Vamos pra escola.  
Eu engoli o que restava no parto e me levantei.  
- Tudo bem, vamos.  
O carro de meu pai parou em frente ao colégio. Road Castle High era o tipo de escola meio pitoresca, meio escura. Precisava de um reforma com certeza, porque as paredes já estavam com a pintura desgastada. Tinha uma escadaria de acesso e um gramado cheio de árvores em volta a onde os estudantes se espalhavam em grupos com quais apreciavam mais. Góticos, populares, hippies, skatistas, toda a atmosfera escolar de sempre. Virei-me para o meu pai para me despedir.  
- Boa aula.  
Sorriu.  
- Obrigada, pai. Tchau.  
Beijei seu rosto e saltei do carro. A escola, por sorte, não era o meu pior pesadelo, não sofria com qualquer líder de torcida desocupado, tinha amigos, uns contatos, nada de mais, só não era uma excluída. Passei pela escadaria e entrei no colégio, podia conhecer as pessoas, mas não gostava de fazer parte de grupos, isso parecia muito limitado pra mim, preferia selecionar com quem eu queria me relacionar e só, não me prenderia a andar num grupo só.  
Demorou alguns minutos antes que o sinal tocasse e eu me dirigisse a minha primeira aula do dia: Química. Segui pelo corredor e entrei na sala, haviam algumas pessoas sentadas em pares, já que era aula de laboratório. Escolhi uma mesa vazia, Stella era minha parceira de laboratório então guardei lugar pra ela.  
Mexi nuns cacarecos que estavam espalhados na mesa e os organizei antes que ela chegasse. Entrou na sala três minutos adiantada, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, blusa rendada e casaco, prendeu os cachos num rabo-de-cavalo aquela manhã. Quando me viu, sorriu de lado como se tivesse recebido uma má notícia.  
- Adivinha quem eu vi no noticiário de hoje?  
Indagou-me enquanto sentava na cadeira ao meu lado. Eu suspirei, Stella sempre ficava meio abatida quando seus relacionamentos não davam certo, ou seja, com muita frequência.  
- Não foi dessa vez que eu consegui um partidão. Não acredito que ele guardava armas no hotel, credo. Parece história de terror.  
Fez uma careta.  
- Você vai achar alguém. – Encorajei. – É só ter calma, até que eu arranje alguém pra você, porque dos que você já escolheu, vamos dizer que não deu muito certo...  
Ironizei. Ela fez biquinho.  
- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser rápido porque eu me sinto sozinha muito fácil. – Pediu. – E por favor, eu gosto de gatos com ar de perigosos, mas bonzinhos, se é que me entende, não quero outro Marco... Antonio, sei lá.  
- Fica fria. – Eu disse. – Não vou te colocar numa roubada, só tenha paciência. Não é tão fácil assim achar garotos do seu tipo.  
Não era mesmo. Ela assentiu com cara de tédio, vimos o professor entrar na sala. Tomei um susto quando ela me perguntou de repente:  
- Ah! – Estremeci de susto quando ela exclamou. – Me conta! Como foi a ida do gostosão Burton na sua casa?  
Baforei. Que droga, não queria pensar nisso.  
- Não aconteceu nada. – Falei com impaciência. – Disse que ele não queria nada comigo, foi só uma das coisas que os bad-boys fazem sem pensar.  
- Não é possível. Nem um climinha?  
- Não, só uma infeliz referência a minha vestimenta.  
- Como você estava?  
- De babydoll.  
- Eu não pensei nisso, tá bom! – pedi colaboração. – Estava indo dormir quando ele tocou a campainha.  
- Tudo bem... – Ainda tinha vestígios da risada na sua voz. – Posso dizer que sim, mas talvez tenha algum motivo pra ele ter faltado hoje.  
Eu sabia o porquê, ele me disse ontem, estava de mudança, sabe-se lá pra onde e também não me importava. Ele tinha a mesma aula que nós aquele horário, e não estava lá, ao menos não mentiu, não tinha certeza se estava ou não mentindo sobre a mudança, mas sobre faltar, tinha certeza de que não estava.  
- Está se mudando hoje.  
Expliquei, sem interesse. Stella abriu a boca.  
- Ora, ora, alguém sabe da programação de Eric Burton...  
Insinuou. Torci o nariz, sem gostar do que ouvia.  
- Não seja por isso, só disse que tínhamos aula hoje e ele negou, dizendo que estaria de mudança, só isso. Nem tudo são cantadas, Stella.  
- Awn... Ia ser legal ver você se apaixonar, só uma vez pra variar.  
- O quê? – Fiz uma careta, sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Não por ele.  
Pronunciei com aversão.  
- Ah, todo mundo sabe que você tem essa mágoa toda porque ele se afastou de você na quinta série, e você gostava dele...  
Maldita hora em que eu resolvi contar pra Stella sobre isso. Não estava mais apaixonada por ele, nem nunca estaria de novo, ponto.  
- Isso foi antes, Stella. Agora eu cresci.  
A convicção na minha voz me satisfez.  
- Tá bom, se é assim...  
Ela finalmente deu a trégua, virando-se pra frente.  
Não gostava de Eric. Não gostava de falar nele, não gostava de pensar nele, não gostava dele. Queria que explodisse e queria deixar isso bem claro. E me irritava ouvir Stella remoer o passado, um passado que claramente não fazia mais parte da minha vida. Mas que podia voltar a fazer parte, se ela continuasse citando. Estava difícil de mais continuar longe, tinha que deixar como estava.  
Quando a aula terminou eu e Stella nos separamos, eu iria para a classe de história e ela para a de física. Mas tive de passar no meu armário antes, para descarregar alguns livros.  
Fui surpreendida quando alguém se aproximou e parou ao meu lado. Virei para ver quem era. Jessica? Jessica Mayne? O que era isso? Esse casal resolveu me rondar agora?  
- Oi, Lara.  
Ela cumprimentou sorridente. Jessica era uma boa pessoa, mas não nos falávamos, pelo menos não mais que um corriqueiro "me empresta um lápis?" na classe de matemática. Não sabia o que queria comigo, ao menos sabia que estava salva, talvez quisesse saber o porquê de eu também estar na festa, mas isso não fazia jus a ela, e como eu disse, não nos falávamos.  
- Oi, Jessica.  
Respondi, um pouco perdida.  
- Soube que estava na festa de ontem. Que loucura, hein? Nunca imaginei que o Marco fosse traficante, muito menos Antonio de La Peña.  
Dei risada. Ainda não entendia o porquê da conversa, mas seria útil para adquirir respostas que não arranquei de Eric ontem à noite.  
- De onde você o conhecia?  
- Frequentávamos o mesmo bar, não era muito próxima, mas ele acabou me convidando. E você? Era amiga dele?  
Quis saber, não entendia a razão do interrogatório, talvez fosse só uma estratégia para conseguir chegar na pergunta "O que estava fazendo com o carro do meu namorado?".  
- Stella conhecia ele...  
Iria dizer que ela estava ficando com ele há algumas semanas? Não.  
- Ah, claro, a sua amiga. – Lembrou-se. – Eu tenho aula agora, mas foi bom falar com você.  
- É, foi.  
- A gente se vê.  
- A gente se vê.  
Assisti ela ir embora. Pra minha surpresa, realmente não tinha nenhum interesse mascarado na conversa que me lançou. Fechei o armário.  
- Lara!  
Me assustei com alguém que me chamou atrás de mim. Virei-me. Era Rick, estava preocupado.  
- Você está bem? Stella me contou do tiroteio. Não devia ter ido embora.  
- Não aconteceu nada, Rick. – O tranquilizei. Não queria mais pensar naquilo, apesar de que sabia que não ficaria livre de perguntas por um bom tempo. – Estou bem. Vou pra aula de história, te vejo no almoço?  
Sorri pra ele. Ele franziu o cenho, sabia que eu estava escondendo a parte que alguém me tirou de lá. Preferiu não perguntar mais nada:  
- Claro...  
- Legal...!  
Exclamei, indo pra aula.

Eram cinco da tarde quando desci do ônibus escolar. Alguns pássaros cantavam, o sol se punha no horizonte. Estava exausta, iria pra casa e não sairia de lá nunca mais. Atravessei o gramado com intenção de ir pra casa, quando uma voz me impediu:  
- Lara...?  
Virei-me. A voz vinha do outro lado da rua, da antiga casa dos Becon, eles tinham-na vendido e a nova família viria naquele dia. Demorei alguns minutos antes de reconhecer a mulher que havia me chamado.  
- Lara? Minha Nossa! Como está crescida! Se sua mãe já não tivesse vindo nos dar as boas-vindas não ia lhe reconhecer!  
Exclamou do outro lado. Olhei de novo para ter certeza, sim. Era Sra. Burton. Mãe de Eric. Abri a boca, mas nada saiu. Meus olhos lançaram-se para o cenário do outro lado, o caminhão de mudança estava estacionado em frente a casa, ela tinha acabado de descarregar aquela caixa de lá e uma visão me fez gelar. O FIAT Freemont preto de Eric, estava lá, estacionado na garagem dos Becon.  
- Venha aqui, deixe-me ver você.  
Ela pediu. Demorei alguns minutos até conseguir me locomover até ela. Me aproximei dela. Sra. Burton era uma boa pessoa. Tinha um par de olhos azuis, cabelos lisos castanhos escuros caídos nos ombros e a pele tão clara que parecia refletir no sol. Era muito bonita desde que eu era criança, hoje já tinha alguns sinais de rugas e marcas de expressão, mas não conseguiam matar sua beleza chamativa.  
- Minha nossa! Está linda!  
Abraçou-me gentilmente. Sorri.  
- Obrigada.  
- Eric está lá dentro, vou chamá-lo, espere...  
- Não, não! Não quero incomodar, só...  
Tentei impedir em pânico, mas ela não pareceu me ouvir:  
- Eric! Eric! Venha ver quem está aqui!  
Eric apareceu segundos depois na porta de sua nova casa. Os cabelos escuros espetavam-se embaixo do seu boné de baseball, emaranhados. Vestia camiseta azul-marinho, calça jeans surrada e chinelos. Abriu um sorriso perverso ao me ver.  
Era isso. Me escondeu que seria meu vizinho por gozação, estava tentando fazer piada.  
Se aproximou, seus passos eram preguiçosos sobre a grama.  
- Não é estranho? Há pouco tempo estavam correndo por nossa antiga casa.  
- É...  
Tentei parecer feliz com as recordações, mas a raiva de estar vendo ele de novo não deixou.  
- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós, tenho que colocar essas coisas lá dentro.  
Mostrou a caixa. Eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele, não queria dá-lo a chance de rir de mim, ou pior, lembrar alguma coisa sobre ontem.  
- Ah, não, tenho que ir pra casa, tenho umas coisas pra fazer, e...  
Fiz a tentativa, mas acho que a Sra. Burton não estava percebendo o meu desconforto.  
- Não seja boba, conversem um pouco. Eu volto já.  
Saiu, seguindo pra dentro de casa.  
Fiquei sozinha com Eric. Primeiro veio o silêncio, seguido do meu suspiro frustrado, depois o som estridente de sua gargalhada.  
- Então é isso. – Briguei. – Não passa de uma piada pra você?  
- Não diria piada.  
Corrigiu.  
- Diria o quê?  
- Talvez _surpresa_. – Não respondi nada, só cruzei os braços.  
Ele abafou um riso.  
- Por que precisaram se mudar?  
- Meus pais se separaram recentemente.  
Explicou. Para o impacto da informação, ele não pareceu abalado. Mas eu pareci, agora entendi o porquê do olhar triste escondido nos olhos da Sra. Burton, ou melhor, Srta. Burton. Não devia estar feliz em deixar sua casa, nem com sua separação.  
- Sinto muito.  
Prestei condolências.  
- Não seja por isso. – Fez pouco caso. Mas algo me dizia que ele escondia a tristeza. – Mas tenho uma boa notícia... Está vendo?  
Mudou de assunto rapidamente. Apontou para uma das janelas de sua nova casa, depois moveu o dedo até a janela do meu quarto, na minha casa do outro lado da rua. Ficava em frente.  
- Meu quarto fica em frente ao seu.  
Mordeu o lábio e me examinou. Eu soltei uma baforada sem acreditar. Ele tinha claramente me cantado desta vez. Não podia negar que Stella talvez tivesse grandes chances de estar certa agora. Mas eu não queria que estivesse certa. Não queria dá-lo a chance de tentar me enganar, não era uma das garotas ingênuas que ele costumava cantar. Eu o conhecia bem.  
- Fique longe de mim.  
Ordenei. Ele sorriu como se nada que estivesse dizendo fizesse diferença pra ele.  
- Eu não mordo, Cambrige. Não sem você me pedir.  
Eu não consegui acreditar no que ouvi. Era só um jogo de cantadas baratas, um jogo de envolvimento, estava tentando me fazer de vítima.  
- Vou embora.  
Virei as costas, não queria perder nem mais um minuto conversando com ele. Era inútil. Caminhei direto pra casa.  
- Talvez faça isso depois do jantar na sua casa.  
Ouvi ele gritar de lá. Jantar? Do que ele estava falando? Voltei-me pra ele, minha expressão era alarmada, sem fala. Ele riu, como se tivesse adorado ter conseguido me fazer voltar.  
- _Jantar_?  
Perguntei, perdida.  
- Sua mãe nos chamou para um jantar de boas-vindas hoje à noite.  
- Recusem.  
Não fiz rodeios, não era segredo de que eu o odiava, não tinha que esconder isso.  
- Tarde demais.  
Sorriu, sarcástico. Suspirei com frustração.  
Tinha esquecido que minha mãe tinha esse péssimo hábito de oferecer jantar de boas-vindas aos novos vizinhos. E como deve ter reconhecido a mãe de Eric dos velhos tempos, deve ter feito questão de convencê-los de ir ao jantar.  
Eu voltei a andar pra casa. Grunhi de longe. Ainda ouvia a risada dele de longe. Devia estar adorando estar ganhando o jogo, aquilo era uma diversão pra ele.  
Não conseguia imaginar aquela situação. Eu, sentada numa mesa com Eric Burton, rodeada por nossos pais, por uma hora. Argh. Não aguentava olhar pra ele, não dava pra evitar esse ódio que me rondava ao vê-lo.

Entrei em casa. Bati a porta e joguei minha mochila no sofá da sala. Não queria ouvir mais nada que não fosse minha respiração. Mas alguém atrapalhou:  
- Adivinha quem está morando na casa dos Becon?  
Era minha mãe, ouviu a porta bater e veio me dar a "boa-nova". Estava furiosa com minha mãe, tudo bem que ela quisesse ser educada, mas não gostei nada de ter sido com eles.  
- Os Burton?  
Adivinhei, sem humor.  
- Já falou com eles? Convidei eles pra jantar aqui à noite, pode conversar com Eric, ele está gatão...  
- Mãe! – Berrei a interrompendo. Não aguentava ouvir mais nenhuma vez aquele nome. Eric. Queria ele longe de mim e ela não estava ajudando. Mas acabou se assustando com o jeito que gritei, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar antes de continuar falando. – Não devia ter feito isso. Não devia tê-los chamado pra jantar. Se esqueceu que eu e Eric Burton não somos mais amigos? Ele me abandonou na quinta série.  
Tentei disfarçar a pitada de melancolia na minha voz. A verdade é que eu não sentia apenas raiva, sentia mágoa de Eric. A verdade é que ele não só se afastou, me rejeitou também, sem nenhum motivo, quando eu era apaixonada por ele e ele nunca soube. Passei quase todo o ano letivo da quinta série sozinha, chorei várias noites por ele. Até encontrar Stella e Rick e tudo melhorar. Cresci, me tornei mais sábia e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais me aproximaria dele de novo, nunca mais o deixaria me machucar, nunca mais me apaixonaria por ele.  
E agora, depois de tanto esforço, ele voltou, trazendo todos os pesadelos dos quais fugi a minha vida toda.  
Balancei a cabeça, expulsando as lágrimas que invadiram meus olhos.  
- Filha, isso já faz muito tempo. – Minha mãe me aconselhou. – São crescidos agora, tem a oportunidade de mostrar como superou isso. Consegue ser gentil essa noite?  
Ela confiava em mim. Também era amiga da Srta. Burton e se afastaram só por nossa causa. Não era justo, não podia decepcioná-la. Também sabia que estava certa. Era hora de eu enfrentar esse fantasma, não podia deixar Eric Burton ditar o que eu faria na minha vida, não pra sempre.  
- Tudo bem.  
Suspirei. Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que me arrependeria. Ouvi os passos de alguém se aproximando. Meu pai entrou na sala, todo sujo de graxa, limpava-se com uma flanela.  
- Argh. – Resmungou. – Parece que vou ter de mandar o carro pra oficina.  
Anunciou. Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele me levava à escola de manhã. Se o carro quebrasse, teria de acordar mais cedo para pegar o ônibus, não estava com o mínimo de vontade de fazer isso.  
- Não! E a escola?  
- Pegue carona com a Stella ou então pegue o ônibus. Ele morreu.  
Decretou enquanto saía da sala. Bufei. Não gostei nada disso. Não queria acordar cedo, nem incomodar a Stella. Precisava de um carro. Urgente. Tinha dezesseis anos, carteira, mas nenhum carro, aquilo era uma catástrofe.

Desci as escadas. Não tinha o mínimo de ânimo pra aquele jantar. Vesti uma blusa rendada de alça, vermelha-escura, calça jeans e sapatilhas, não queria impressionar Eric. Não queria nada com ele.  
Tive tempo de refletir enquanto tomava banho e vi a realidade. Que era completamente insensato ter algum tipo de sentimento por alguém que não tem nenhum por ninguém. Eric era sujo, egocêntrico e aproveitador, não merecia meu amor, merecia meu nojo. E era isso que eu sentia agora, nojo. Tinha certeza disso.  
A campainha tocou, me poupei de ir atender a porta, contornei o caminho e segui pra cozinha, comecei a pôr a mesa na sala de jantar.. Ouvi as vozes de meus pais cumprimentando osBurton, bufei. Deixei de lado a visão de Eric pondo os pés na minha casa outra vez, e de que tinha sido convidado.  
Me movi pela mesa, pondo os talheres quando meus pais, seguidos dos convidados entraram na sala de jantar. Eric passou as mãos no cabelo embaraçando-os, enquanto olhava em volta ao entrar, distraído. Parecia cansado, dava passos preguiçosos pelo cômodo, seguindo sua mãe quando me viu. Abriu um sorriso sedutor e sentou-se à mesa. Quis vomitar. Estava pronta para recusar a qualquer tipo de cantada que ele ousasse inferir a mim. Nada funcionaria.  
Terminei de pôr a mesa, Srta. Burton dava risada de alguma coisa que meu pai lhe disse quando me sentei, ironicamente a única cadeira vaga ficava em frente a cadeira onde Eric estava sentado, e fui obrigada a sentar-me ali.  
- Você está um homem, Eric. – Minha mãe elogiou do outro lado. Que droga. – Ainda se lembra da casa?  
- Parece menor agora, com certeza.  
Sua voz soou pela primeira vez na mesa, em formato de piada. Todos riram, eu não.  
- Eu vou buscar o jantar, volto já.  
Minha mãe anunciou ao levantar-se da mesa e dirigir-se à cozinha, indo pegar o frango no forno.  
Meu pai e a mãe de Eric continuaram conversando. Eu ficaria em silêncio durante todo o jantar se ele não tivesse falado comigo. Falou aos sussurros como se não quisesse chamar a atenção de quem estava do lado:  
- Feliz em me ver?  
Que típico. Minha vontade era cuspir na cara dele. Não tinha mais estômago para suas piadas sarcásticas. Peguei uma taça de vidro e comecei a passar o dedo pela borda, sem interesse.  
- Não muito.  
- Está linda.  
- Obrigada.  
Agradeci, mas não tinha gratidão na minha voz. Fazia questão de ser fria, para mostrar o quanto não estava interessada. Era ainda mais ridículo vindo de um garoto que acabara de pedir uma garota em namoro.  
- Cresceu muito, Lara. – Olhou-me de cima a baixo, ainda sussurrava. – Muito mesmo.  
- É, acho que não podia ficar com a mesma altura pra sempre.  
Ironizei, fria. Ele riu, acho que se divertia quando eu lhe dava um fora, pois parecia não cansar disso. Talvez fosse muito comum pra Eric sempre ser aceito em suas cantadas, por todas as garotas, o fato de que eu sempre o desdenhava, parecia uma coisa nova pra ele, servia-lhe como uma espécie de brincadeira.  
Minha mãe voltou com o frango assado. Ajudei a pôr os acompanhamentos na mesa e depois comemos todos juntos. Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto comia, rodeada pela conversa cheia de risadas entre nossos pais.  
- Parece que muitas coisas mudaram nesses dois anos. – Minha mãe citou. – Sinto muito pelo divórcio, Cyntia.  
Cyntia Burton, a mãe de Eric soltou um suspiro conformado.  
- Não seja por isso. – Dejá Vú? – Mas e vocês? Nesses dois anos?  
- Tivemos outro filho, Simon.  
Meu pai sorriu. Cyntia berrou um suspiro de admiração:  
- Awn! Que ótimo, quantos anos ele tem?  
- Dois. – Minha mãe respondeu. – Está dormindo agora. Já lhe dei o jantar.  
Terminamos de comer. Comecei a juntar os pratos uns em cima dos outros, sem interesse na conversa.  
- Mas você pode conhecê-lo, venha, é só não fazer barulho.  
Minha mãe convidou a Srta. Burton para conhecer meu irmão, ela bateu palmas animada e levantou-se da cadeira. Os três saíram em direção ao quarto de Simon. Eric ficou. Mas isso não era nenhuma novidade. Fiquei sozinha com Eric na sala de jantar.  
No primeiro minuto, silêncio, só olhei para a cara dele com desdém.  
- E aí? – Debruçou-se na mesa, abrindo outro sorriso torto egocêntrico. – Sentiu minha falta no colégio hoje?  
Com a aproximação de Eric pude ver bem de perto seus olhos, pareciam mudar cada vez mais bruscamente de cor. Estavam cinzas agora. Suas órbitas podiam ser comparadas a um céu sem estrelas, nada mais que escuridão. Mistério, podia absorver tudo sem que lhe arrancasse nada.  
Nada me irritava mais que o jeito que Eric se achava o último biscoito do pacote. Não era mentira sua boa aparência, mas não gostava nada do jeito que ele usava isso contra nós, garotas, que incondicionalmente, acabávamos sem ar, exatamente como eu fiquei naquela hora.  
- Acho que sua namorada, Jessica, deve ter sentido muito mais do que eu, com certeza.  
Insinuei. Ele se recostou nas costas da cadeira, relaxando os músculos, depois tamborilou os dedos na mesa, acompanhado pelo seu suspiro de desinteresse.  
- Acho que eu e Jessica... Não vamos dar muito certo.  
Revelou, cuspi uma baforada, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ouvir era pior do que saber, era como se e tivesse alguma pitada de esperança que desaparecia ao confirmar a suspeita ruim.  
- Não enjoa disso? – indaguei-o, firme. – Não quer dar um tempo nessa de partir o coração das garotas? Nunca cogitou... Amor?  
Me senti meio ridícula com aquele papo melodramático pra cima dele, mas se não fosse eu, poderia ser ninguém que lhe daria aquele choque de realidade, não podia deixar mais aquela passar em branco. Talvez fizesse a menor diferença pra ele, mas se eu nem ao menos tentar, serão ainda mais garotas de coração partido por Eric Burton.  
- Exatamente. – Concordou. Por um momento, fiquei surpresa. – E eu e a Jessica... Não é amor.  
- Começo a acreditar que você é incapaz de sentir isso.  
Sibilei.  
- Errado. Na verdade eu sou a pessoa mais apaixonada do mundo e é por isso que eu faço tudo que eu faço.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Tem uma garota... – Dobrou-se para deitar-se na mesa de novo, fitou meus olhos bem de perto. – Pela qual eu sou completamente louco, mas... – Pairou no ar, lamentando-se. – Não posso tê-la.  
Dei uma pausa para ter certeza de que ouvi. Olhei bem para ele, examinando seu olhar. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia sincero.  
Mas eu ainda hesitava em acreditar nele. Era o mestre em enganações, poderia ter dito isso para milhares de garotas como eu. Tudo uma mentira para nos fazer acreditar que ele era vítima, sentir pena dele, e achássemos que não era a intenção dele ser um canalha.  
- E isso justifica as garotas com quem fica?  
- Claro. Me divirto com outras garotas enquanto a que eu realmente quero não está disponível. Sofreria demais ficando sozinho.  
- Ela tem outro cara?  
- Não. Só isso não me impediria.  
- Então o que é? Ela não quer você?  
Me arrependi no mesmo momento em que cogitei isso. Tudo bem que tinha grandes chances de que estivesse mentido, mas se fosse verdade, talvez estivesse sendo cruel demais.  
Eric ficou um segundo em silêncio depois do que eu disse. Ao menos não pareceu magoado. Deu a resposta depois, um simples:  
- Você não entenderia, Lara. – Num movimento levantou-se da mesa. – Eu vou indo.  
- Tudo bem.  
Deixei, talvez eu tivesse ido longe de mais com a minha rejeição, era melhor que fosse embora, percebia que a mágoa estava começando a me deixar incapaz de ser piedosa com ele.  
Eric saiu pela porta da sala de jantar, mas antes que fosse realmente pra casa, esbarrou com nossos pais voltando do quarto de Simon.  
Houve o breve silêncio de surpresa em encontrar o convidando saindo antes do fim da festa. A mãe dele indagou-o já quase dando-lhe um sermão:  
- Onde está indo?  
- Ahm... – Eric pigarreou, sem graça. – Pra casa, tenho escola amanhã.  
A menção da escola livrou Eric de mais explicações rapidamente. Até ali não tinha a prova viva de como se saía bem mentindo, era óbvio que não estava nem lembrando-se da escola até que se tornou uma informação útil.  
Ainda por cima conseguiu arrancar o sorriso de admiração de meus pais, a mãe assentiu orgulhosa.  
- Ah, é mesmo, precisamos ir.  
Srta. Burton começou a despedir-se dos meus pais.  
- Ah, é, tínhamos até nos esquecido de que Lara também tem escola amanhã. – meu pai mencionou. – Amanhã ainda terá de acordar mais cedo pra pegar o ônibus já que meu carro quebrou.  
- Awn, que pena.  
Srta. Burton lamentou.  
- Posso dar uma carona pra Lara amanhã cedo. – Eric se ofereceu. Aquelas palavras soaram terrivelmente em meus ouvidos, como se de repente, tudo desabasse. Gelei. – Se ela quiser, claro.  
Não podia ser possível de que ele sempre iria arranjar um jeito de me obrigar a ficar na companhia dele.  
Já era tarde demais para negar. Meus pais abriram um sorriso de admiração maior ainda ao ouvir o pedido de Eric. O teatro dele era tão perfeito que conseguia parecer que não se passava de um ato de cavalheirismo.  
- É ótimo, Eric...  
Pronunciou meu pai, com tanta admiração que quis vomitar.  
- É claro que ela vai. – Antes de fizesse alguma coisa minha mãe respondeu por mim. – Não é filha?  
Me vi sem saída. Não poderia recusar agora, não quando Eric já tinha reproduzido a perfeita imagem de um par perfeito para meus pais. Se recusasse, Eric ia sair-se como a vítima da história que só quis oferecer ajuda e foi mal recebido. Seria julgada mal-educada pelos meus pais que iriam me dar um sermão depois, além de ficar com a imagem manchada pra , que agora me observava esperando cheia de expectativa, a minha resposta.  
- Claro.  
Aceitei, enquanto tentava me conformar com o meu sorriso pouco convincente. Todos sorriram extasiados. Olhei para Eric, escondia a satisfação no seu sorriso torto enquanto saía de casa com sua mãe.  
Teria de pegar carona com ele amanhã, não tinha outra saída. Teria de me conformar em passar vinte minutos dentro do carro de Eric, com Eric.  
Sabia que ficaria sendo vista pelo colégio como uma piranha que estava servindo de passatempo pra Eric Burton enquanto ele enganava Jessica Mayne. E também provavelmente deixaria de ser para Jessica alguém que compartilhou de sua terrível experiência no Diablo de Plata pra ser uma das maiores traidoras que já teve. Ninguém merece.

Eu segui pro meu quarto, dormir era a melhor escolha que podia fazer naquele momento. Mas naquela noite, nem nos meus sonhos eu tive paz. Um pesadelo me atormentou.  
A visão era nítida, as cores debulhavam-se perfeitas em frente aos meus olhos. Não se parecia um sonho, lembrava-me bem daquele lugar, era uma lembrança, uma forte lembrança que projetava-se em meu sonho, exatamente a lembrança que tentara afastar da minha memória durante os últimos quatro anos.  
Estava no estacionamento do colégio. Não o Road Castle High. O Road Castle Elementary School. Estava na quinta série do ensino fundamental dois, quatro anos atrás. Eram por volta das quatro e cinquenta e cinco da tarde e o sol estava começando a querer se pôr no céu. Eu estava lá, rodeada por milhares de estudantes espalhados em grupos encostados nos carros dos professores, conversando e dando gargalhadas altas, mas ninguém me via, percebi isso quando uma garota de cabelo ruivo preso em marias-chiquinhas atravessou meu corpo segurando um sorvete. Não percebi nada, nem minha roupa ficou suja de sorvete, só estava revendo aquela memória sem participar dela.  
Foi quando o que eu mais temia aconteceu. Eu me vi. Não a mim no presente, mas no passado, com doze anos de idade, sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer ali.  
Eu estava de camiseta azul e bermuda e segurava uns livros com a mochila pendurada no ombro, caminhei segura aproximando-me do carro do professor de matemática, onde um grupo de garotos estava reunido, entre eles, Eric. Também mais novo, conversava com os garotos bad boys do colégio, encostado no carro falando sobre alguma coisa de garoto.  
Não gostava de rever aquela cena, pois sabia exatamente como me senti quando aquilo aconteceu.  
- Oi, Eric.  
A versão mais nova de mim mesma cumprimentou Eric sorrindo, eu não me importava com os garotos ao redor dele. Pra mim, Eric continuava sendo o mesmo, mesmo estando rodeado de playboys porradeiros. Mal sabia eu que estava completamente enganada e foi nesse dia que acabei descobrindo isso.  
- Lara? – Ele olhou pro lado ao me ver. Depois grunhiu como se não gostasse de me ver ali. Se afastou do grupo de garotos e me pegou pelo braço afastando-me também. – O que faz aqui?  
Perguntou, furioso.  
- Ai! – Reivindiquei, soltando meu braço de suas mãos. Mas não estava chateada, achava que estava só brincando. – Nada, vim te perguntar se quer ir comigo pra casa, dessa vez eu acho que tenho grana pro sorvete, mas na verdade eu...  
Eu sorria enquanto falava, costumava me sentir descontraída na companhia dele, e também achava que ficaria com ele sob controle sempre, porque costumava ser assim. Mas ele me interrompeu bruscamente:  
- Chega, Lara. Não fala mais nada.  
Foi quando fez aquele tom que eu percebi que não estava brincando. Eu mesma, virei-me de costas para a cena, não queria ver aquilo de novo, sabia tudo que aconteceria agora e não suportava ter de ver outra vez.  
Mas ainda conseguia ouvir. Tapei os ouvidos na tentativa de me isolar daquela situação, mas não funcionou, o som atravessava as minhas mãos com ainda mais altura.  
- O que foi, hein?  
Ouvi eu mesma mais nova falar atrás de mim, eu lembrei como estava segura, não tinha medo de Eric apesar de tudo e achava que conseguiria confrontá-lo naquele momento. A primeira lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto pela memória do que vinha a seguir.  
- Lara, você... – Eric parou de falar para respirar e procurar as palavras, ele parecia preocupado em não me machucar a pesar de tudo, foi o motivo de eu ter ainda tido esperança na nossa amizade por muito tempo, ainda acreditava que podia se arrepender. Não adiantava estar de costas, pois na minha mente eu conseguia lembrar do que eu via naquela hora. – Não podemos mais ser amigos.  
Outra lágrima rolou meu rosto, podia sentir tudo que senti naquele momento, a sensação de que pela primeira vez ele iria me deixar de verdade, lembrava de que ele já tinha dado muitos sinais de que não queria mais ser meu amigo antes, mas que eu ainda achava que ele só estava fazendo gozação, não acreditava que poderia estar falando sério, até que ele disse aquilo e não consegui acreditar que podia ser definitivo.  
- Como assim...?  
Aquela foi a primeira vez, que minha voz falhou para Eric, pela primeira vez senti medo dele. Não sentia medo de nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser me deixar e quando isso aconteceu, me senti completamente sem chão.  
- Não somos mais os mesmos. – Explicou. – Já não nos encaixamos mais um com o outro.  
O vazio tomou conta de mim, sentia todas as emoções de uma garota de doze anos. Não conseguia entender, as palavras falhavam na minha cabeça. Me veio o medo:  
- Como assim...? – Sentia as primeiras lágrimas invadirem o meu antigo rosto. - Não pode me deixar assim do nada, somos amigos desde o maternal, Eric.  
Lembrei de como queria que minha voz soasse autoritária, mas ela me traiu ao soar como se estivesse implorando pra que não me deixasse.  
- É, desde o maternal e olha só onde estamos, na quinta série. É a hora em que todo mundo se separa pra encontrar os grupos em que se identificam mais, e eu fui pro bando deles. – Apontou pra os playboys porradeiros. – E o seu, qual é?  
Daí, me veio o ódio:  
- Então é assim, não é? – Gritei, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam meu rosto, tomada por um ódio misturado com uma enorme mágoa que se expandia pelo meu corpo cada vez mais rápido. – Você vai ficar com esses caras? Tudo bem, talvez você deva ser um deles mesmo! Você nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que entramos no colégio elementar, já que você quer fazer parte de um bando de idiotas e me deixar, vá em frente! Eu não preciso de você... – Puxei a saliva e cuspi nos pés dele. – Não passa de um idiota!  
Eu, mais nova, bateu os livros com força contra o peito dele, ele os agarrou. Era o livro de história que ele tinha esquecido na sala de inglês, e eu lembro que o peguei horas antes com a intenção de devolver, lembrei-me muito bem de como me senti tola por isso. Virei as costas e saí, limpando as lágrimas com raiva. Iria pra casa agora, e choraria no meu quarto a tarde toda.  
Acordei num pulo de desespero, as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto depressa, uma angústia se espalhava em meu peito enquanto eu ainda tentava me situar de que tinha sido um sonho. Liguei a luminária do meu criado-mudo e limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Foi só um sonho... Foi só um sonho... Tentava me confortar enquanto me deitava de novo na cama para tentar dormir.  
No meu peito, uma terrível dor de mágoa vinha para a atual Lara Cambrige, uma dor que me dizia com todas as letras que devia odiá-lo pra sempre. Tinha de me lembrar do que ele fez, tinha acabado com a minha quinta série e agora não podia resolver voltar assim do nada, querendo um recomeço. Ele não merecia isso, não tinha sequer mudado, seria ainda mais fácil ficar longe dele a partir dali. Era um canalha, só isso. Um canalha.

Capítulo 5 – Quero esquecer

- ... Mas será que é possível?-

As batidas da porta me obrigaram a atendê-la. Abri-a e lá estava ele, recostado na porta de cabeça baixa, exatamente como na noite em que veio buscar seu carro.  
Eu não me mexi, não demonstrei qualquer sentimento, estava ainda mais fria naquela manhã. Ainda tinha a lembrança nítida do que tinha feito e de que fui recordada no meu pesadelo na noite passada.  
Sorriu com o mesmo ar de antes, querendo me provocar.  
- Te ofereci carona, lembra?  
- Lembro.  
Respondi, dura como pedra.  
- E você aceitou.  
- Vamos logo com isso.  
Adiantei-o, saí de casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eric franziu o rosto, sua expressão era uma mistura de intrigado e impressionado. Era mesmo a minha intenção de que ele percebesse como eu tinha mudado de atitude aquela manhã. Percebi que estava me preocupando demais com ele, com o que ele fazia ou o que ele pensava. Eu não podia mostrar pra ele que estava conseguindo o que queria, não podia mostrar o quanto aquilo me provocava.  
- Tudo bem.  
Eric pôs as palmas da mão pra cima, rendendo-se. Não olhei pra ele, apenas segui em frente em direção ao seu carro, como se fosse meu único interesse. O que de fato era.  
Entrei no carro sem rodeios, fechei a porta e fiquei completamente virada pra frente, com os braços cruzados. Não olharia pra ele, não falaria com ele, seria só uma carona. Fiquei esperando que andasse com o carro. Colocou a chave na ignição, mas parou.  
- Ta legal. – Disse, em tom de rendição. Ali, só nossa voz ecoava dentro do carro, senti que seríamos eu e ele, com a chance de resolver tudo sem interrupções. – O que aconteceu?  
- Como assim?  
Fingi não entender.  
- Você.  
- Eu o quê?  
- Escuta, não é possível que tenha ficado tão chateada só pelas brincadeiras que eu fiz.  
- Ah, não? – Virei-me pra ele, irada. – Pois é exatamente por isso que eu estou chateada.  
Discuti com ele, estava na hora de acabar de uma vez com aquele jogo. Seria ali, naquele momento, ou nunca mais.  
- Não foi a minha intenção te fazer mal.  
- E qual foi sua intenção?  
Ele falava em seu tom normal, mas eu não conseguia sair do meu tom de grito. Ele me irritava, muito, fazendo qualquer coisa. E parecia que não era só pelo que tinha feito comigo no passado, mas ultimamente não tenho conseguido tolerar sua presença, mesmo quando não faz nada, me tira do sério.  
- Só queria te mostrar que eu não sou um cara ruim.  
Quando disse isso, eu praticamente quis explodir. Não sou um cara ruim? Parecia que ele tinha se esquecido do que tinha feito comigo. Não podia ousar dizer que não era um cara ruim depois do que fez.  
- Você é um canalha.  
Decretei, e virei-me pra frente a fim de dar minha opinião final. Nada mudaria o que eu pensava dele, era isso que queria que soubesse.  
- Um canalha? Você nem me dá uma chance!  
- Não preciso dar, sei bem quem você é.  
- Quer saber... – Irritou-se, girando a chave na ignição, começou a manobrar para fora da garagem. – Vou deixar você logo na escola, não adianta falar com você.  
- E até parece que adianta falar com você!  
- Não me interessa mais.  
- Ótimo, aproveite sua vida longe de mim a partir de hoje.  
- Lara... – Ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas pausou para respirar, algo fazia com que ele não quisesse brigar. – Não é possível que me odeie tanto assim.  
- Pois eu odeio. – Afirmei, convicta. – Muito.  
- Mas você tem que me aturar.  
- Por que eu faria isso?  
- Porque eu salvei você.  
Abri a boca, incrédula. Estava me chantageando.  
- Não me diga...!  
Pronunciei com ironia.  
- Pode tentar fugir, mas você me deve essa.  
De uma certa forma, ele estava certo. Se pôs em perigo por minha causa e largou Jessica no meio de um tiroteio para me salvar, mas ainda não tinha um motivo. Seria esse o motivo? Queria ter um motivo para me chantagear depois?  
- Então por isso me salvou? – Indaguei. Parece que eu estava virando o jogo agora. – Queria ter um motivo pra me obrigar a fazer o que você quer?  
- Não. Não foi isso.  
- Então o quê?  
Minha voz aumentou. Estava sem paciência.  
- Foi porque eu quis. Eu quis te salvar, não a Jessica.  
- Como pode fazer isso? Ela é sua namorada. Eu não sou nada.  
- Você não sabe o quanto está errada.  
- Ah, é mesmo? – Naquele momento, eu me lembrei da quinta série. Não sabia se tinha forças para falar sobre isso, mesmo que fosse para colocá-lo contra a parede. Mas não podia fugir, precisava saber. – Então por que me deixou?  
Eric parou o carro, que antes se movia pela rua, seu rosto esbanjava a expressão de ter acabado de tocar no assunto que temia, olhou durante segundos pro nada, como se a lembrança lhe apavorasse.  
- Não vamos falar sobre isso. – Sua voz soou como um apelo quebrando o silêncio. – Vai machucar a nós dois.  
Não conseguia entender o porquê de não gostar de falar sobre isso, já que ele tinha me abandonado, por vontade própria. Também não sabia bem porque, mas acabei deixando que fugisse do assunto. Eu não estava pronta para aquele assunto, ainda estava frágil sobre isso, a ponto de entrar aos prantos a qualquer momento.  
De alguma maneira, o jeito que ele pediu para não falar nesse assunto, como se também fosse difícil pra ele, me fez perdoá-lo, mesmo que não totalmente, mas me sentir um pouco melhor. Mesmo que fosse mentira, queria acreditar que era verdade, ou me feriria ainda mais.  
- Não me deixe na porta da escola.  
O silêncio se quebrou quando pedi. Ele olhou pra mim brevemente, como se estivesse comprimindo a mágoa por ter pedido isso, eu sabia bem que estava parecendo que nada que falava funcionaria, depois deu de ombros.  
- Tá bom. – Um minuto de silêncio. – Mas talvez essa vontade toda de fugir de mim seja amor, Cambrige.  
Soltou aquilo em tom de zoação. Me irritei no mesmo momento. Não podia sequer mencionar isso. Eu estava completamente livre da paixão que sentia por ele. Certo...?  
- Não seja ridículo. – Fiz uma careta. – Só não quero que os outros pensem que tenho alguma coisa com você. E não quero confusão com sua namorada.  
- Se estiver com ciúmes dela posso dar um jeito nisso.  
Bufei.  
- Ficarei bem feliz se fizer o favor de contar pra ela a verdade, mas não tenho ciúmes.  
Eu lhe disse.  
Vi a escola se aproximando. Parou o carro a alguns metros longe da entrada pra que eu pudesse saltar.  
- Está bom aqui?  
Me perguntou.  
Eu não sabia muito bem como isso aconteceu, mas tinha conseguido me entender com ele. A ponto de ter um diálogo que não envolvesse nenhum berro ou grito estridente. Eric estava calmo agora, parecia sutil e familiar, como o antigo Eric, o Eric do ensino fundamental um.  
- Está. – Respondi. – Obrigada.  
Agradeci a carona, sorrindo pra ele. Pus a mão na porta com a intenção de abri-la, mas parei quando senti ele tocando meu braço.  
- Espere.  
Pediu. Depois ergueu um aparelho celular, parecia que estava nas mãos dele há muito tempo, mas só tinha percebido ali. Começou a teclar rápido os botões, mas algo me parecia familiar. Só depois vim reconhecer, era o meu celular, não sabia quando ele o pegara, mas não tinha sequer dado falta até ali. Eu cheguei a pensar em ficar chateada de novo, mas consegui fazer meu sangue esfriar, não valeria a pena brigar, já era comum dele fazer essas coisas. Esperei para entender o que ele estava pretendendo fazer.  
Quando terminou de teclar, esticou o braço e o enfiou no meu bolso de trás, pelo menos não pretendia roubá-lo. Me controlei para não mostrar como fiquei nervosa com aquele contato. Quando tirou a mão do meu bolso, achei que fosse voltar para sentar no seu banco, mas ele continuou pendurado no meu ombro, me olhando de perto. Eu pisquei várias vezes com a intenção de me distrair, não podia deixar que meu corpo percebesse que estava tão perto dele, ou acabaria fazendo alguma coisa que eu não queria.  
- Salvei meu número no seu celular. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ligue.  
Aquilo soou como uma ordem, mas resolvi ignorar. Eu também não queria o telefone dele, mas não tinha tempo pra reclamar. Percebi que debater o que ele fazia servia-lhe de incentivo, então estava começando a agir de acordo, ser solúvel. Nada de irritações.  
- Tá legal.  
Me afastei agoniada com o contato, pensava coisas demais quando ele estava tão perto. Abri a porta do carro e me joguei pra fora, me dei o trabalho de caminhar pela calçada indo para a escola. Seguiram-se três minutos antes que ele me passasse com o carro, devagar, como se quisesse marcar sua presença. Fiquei ali assistindo o seu FIAT Freemont preto seguir e estacionar a alguns metros no estacionamento do Road Castle High.  
A caminhada não durou mais que cinco minutos até o colégio. Continuava tendo visões de Eric. Ainda não era possível acreditar que, três dias atrás, era um estranho e agora, já tinha jantado na minha casa e eu, andado no seu carro duas vezes. Não deveria gostar de como as coisas estavam acontecendo, mas de algum jeito, eu estava.  
Não conseguia negar que tinha gostado disso. Não das brigas, mas da nossa última conversa, sozinhos, num carro e finalmente começando a nos entender depois de quatro anos sem nos falar.  
Eu sentia que estava começando a me render. Vi que na verdade, sentia falta dele em minha vida. Eric fazia parte dela assiduamente antes e de repente, começava a não existir mais. Era isso que tinha me magoado profundamente quando me deixou. Eu queria ele comigo, e não conseguia suportar a ideia de que tinha me rejeitado quando eu há anos lutava para esconder que era louca por ele. Não conseguia aceitar que ele tinha sido tão injusto comigo.  
Mas a verdade era outra agora. Por mais que ele fosse um canalha, e que ficasse com milhares de garotas ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava dele. Precisava dele em minha vida e sentia uma ansiedade desesperadora de tê-lo comigo de novo. Não como namorado, mas como amigo, mesmo que não fosse possível restaurar a nossa amizade, queria ter a sensação de que ele ao menos fazia parte da minha vida, o mínimo que fosse.  
E não conseguia descrever o que era. O que era isso, essa vontade incontrolável de ficar perto dele, a fome de ter sua presença e que agora eu via com clareza. Precisava de Eric. E era esse o motivo de tudo o que tinha acontecido. A quinta série. Quatro anos depois, ainda parecia ter sido ontem. Como a mágoa continuava vívida em mim, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Mesmo que fôssemos muito amigos, qualquer pessoa teria esquecido até mesmo uma perda de um ente da família em quatro anos, mas eu não. Continuava sabendo que ele tinha me rejeitado. E o motivo? Era óbvio. Eu precisava dele. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, ainda continuaria querendo-o, loucamente e com a mesma intensidade de antes. E agora eu via, quando vi a sensação de segurança quando entrei no seu carro aquela noite e aspirei o cheiro dele de novo. Só estava tentando fugir, mas não iria conseguir. Precisava de Eric e não sabia o porquê, mas precisava. E não podia continuar mentindo.  
Talvez devesse esquecer de uma vez o passado, não iria adiantar tentar entender isso, quanto mais quando sabia que no final não conseguiria fugir dele. Já que não podia tirá-lo de minha vida, a única maneira de ser feliz era deixar com panos mornos. Esqueceria o que houve e voltaria a tê-lo em minha vida, exatamente como nunca devia ter saído.

Entrei na sala de geometria. Tinha a impressão de que ela abrigava mais de um milhão de estudantes. Estávamos todos conversando e discutindo espalhados sobre suas mesas. Rick estava na sala. Vi-o sentado numa mesa na última fileira da sala de aula. Não me viu de primeira, escrevia alguma coisa num papel. Soltei-me pela sala indo até ele e sentei na mesa que estava á sua frente.  
Abaixou os olhos para o caderno durante mais dois segundos antes de me saudar.  
- Oi...  
Ainda concentrava-se no papel. Olhei por cima de seus punhos tentando enxergar o que rabiscava nele. Tinham alguns textos uns abaixo dos outros, muito bem organizados, mas com uma letra tão fina que não conseguia ler.  
- Não fez esse trabalho ainda?  
Só reconheci que era o trabalho de história quando li o título, estava escrito numa letra maior no topo da folha de papel.  
- Não... – Não tirou os olhos da folha. – Não mesmo, estou atrasado.  
Grunhiu riscando ainda mais forte com a caneta na folha.  
- Escuta, preciso de ajuda.  
Lancei o meu assunto, precisava de um ombro amigo, rápido.  
- Precisa, é...? – Rick coçou a cabeça, como se já estivesse muito atarefado, mas no fim resolveu me ouvir. – O que aconteceu? Vai, conta.  
- Eric aconteceu.  
Bufei revirando os olhos. Ele não se preocupou demais, será que Stella tinha aberto o bico?  
- Estou sabendo dele. Te emprestou o carro, não foi?  
Rick conseguia ser um amigo prestativo sem lhe dirigir o olhar, seu tom era genial com uma pitada de ar sobrecarregado.  
- Foi. Mas não faz pouco caso, vai. Ele é um panaca. Odeio-o, muito.  
Pedi.  
- Não o odeia, você o ama. E isso não é novidade pra ninguém.  
Abri a boca, incrédula. Nunca contei isso pra Rick, só contei isso pra Stella, que com certeza nunca contaria para ele se eu não quisesse. Nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Ou Rick tinha me espionado, ou tinha uma visão de melhor amigo super apurada.  
Não pareceu chocar-se com minha surpresa, nem olhou pra mim, continuou escrevendo milhares de rabiscos na folha de papel do trabalho.  
- Não quero que saiba disso.  
Disse-lhe, sabendo no fundo que já era tarde de mais. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo por cima dos óculos, sua imagem dizia "Jura?".  
- Fala sério, você fica vermelha como um tomate quando fala dele.  
- Não fico não.  
Toquei meu rosto com um muxoxo.  
- Tudo bem, se acha que não...  
Deu de ombros, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Rick era o tipo de gênio que poucos conheciam, sabia de tudo, via tudo, sacava tudo, era o amigo perfeito pra tudo. Multiuso.  
- Mas não é só isso... – Suspirei com profunda tristeza, lembrando-me de quem agora habita a antiga casa dos Becon. – Ele agora é meu vizinho.  
Rick começou a tossir. Acho que foi com o susto, quando a tosse se cessou ele berrou:  
- O quê?  
- Isso mesmo.  
Sibilei.  
- Não pode ser, agora ele mora na casa dos Becon?  
- É, e jantou lá em casa ontem.  
- Ah, não, sua mãe convidou?  
- Pode apostar.  
- Acho que você tem que ficar longe dele, se depois de quatro anos você ainda quer ficar perto dele, não vai demorar pra você cair na conversinha dele quando estiverem perto demais. Você sabe que ele é encrenca.  
Rick aconselhou, balançando a cabeça pros lados.  
- É tarde demais. – Lamentei. – Ele me obrigou a vir pra escola com ele hoje. Nós conversamos e...  
- Não diga mais nada, você beijou ele?  
Rick tinha o olhar desesperado, como se já tivesse me dado a sentença de morte quando eu neguei freneticamente:  
- Não! Não, isso não. Isso nunca. Não posso me entregar desse jeito.  
Isso estava fora de circunstância. Beijá-lo seria fatal pra mim. Como admitir que não tenho outra saída senão amá-lo.  
- Ainda bem. – Rick soltou um suspiro de alívio. – Não tem problema se tomar cuidado, se tomar muito cuidado. Até uma pessoa decidida como você cairia nas enrolações de Eric Burton, não se esqueça de que ele me convenceu a fazer o trabalho dele de química na sétima série.  
- Não esqueço.  
Falei. Rick não tinha prova de como Eric era bom com enganações até que ele conseguiu o enganar.  
- Mas mudando de assunto... – Trocou de tema. – Tenho uma solução pro problema da Stella, que talvez também seja a solução pro seu problema.  
- Tem?  
O problema de Stella era com garotos e Rick não era o tipo de garoto que sabia como ajudar nisso, mas me surpreendeu naquele dia:  
- Tenho dois amigos. Seriam o que vocês chamam de gatos. – pronunciou com indiferença. - Acabaram de chegar na cidade, conhecia eles do interior da minha tia, e eles quiseram conhecer vocês.  
- Mesmo...? – Deixei não transparecer muito a dúvida. Rick não era do tipo conservador que não nos deixava namorar, mas também nunca nos arranjou partido. – É, seria uma boa.  
Lancei. Estava mesmo pensando em me abrir para outros. Seria a oportunidade de ter certeza se podia me libertar de Eric ou não, ainda não estava nada feliz com a ideia de estar quase me rendendo àquela situação.  
- Vamos para o Mega Z essa noite. Lembra? Fliperama, loja de conveniência e boliche.  
Mega Z, era o ponto de encontro de quase todos os jovens nas noites de Road Castle. Tinha atração de todos os tipos, por isso era muito interessante.  
- Ótimo. – Sinalizei. – A gente pega carona com a Stella.  
- É. Eu já avisei a ela, a propósito, ela está mais do que interessada, se é que me entende.  
- Stella está sempre se sentindo solitária. – Balancei a cabeça numa baforada de reconhecimento. – Mas dessa vez vai ficar com alguém legal, não é Rick...?  
Tinha que ter certeza disso, lancei-lhe um olhar de confiança para que não conseguisse mentir.  
- Esqueceu quem eu sou?  
Fez um sinal apontando pra si mesmo, Rick estava sempre bem organizado.  
- É claro.  
Ri, virei pra frente para assistir a aula.

Eram seis da noite quando chegamos no Mega Z no carro de Stella, um Chevrolet Aveo 2007 branco.  
O Mega Z era parecido com um posto de gasolina pela entrada e saída constante de carros. Ficava um pouco afastado da cidade, na rodovia que levava para outras metrópoles. Tinha o nome de neon em uma placa alta e um estacionamento iluminado entre várias árvores altas, movimentado por várias pessoas em frente a seus carros conversando e fazendo apostas. O lugar era todo térreo, com portas de vidro levando a cada lugar: boliche, fliperama e loja de conveniência. O som e as luzes dos jogos do fliperama iluminavam as paredes de vidro.  
Soltamos do carro, Stella deu um rodopio em cima dos saltos que calçava.  
- Não acredito que vou ter um encontro! – Deu saltos de felicidade. Depois olhou para Rick, que já esperava o que ela iria fazer. – Obrigaadaaaa, Rick!  
Beijou a bochecha de Rick várias vezes para agradecê-lo enquanto ele tentava se livrar do abraço de Stella, enojado.  
- Ah, tudo bem. – Disse ao soltar-se. – Pode guardar toda essa gratidão para o seu par, eu deixo.  
Demos risada enquanto seguíamos para dentro do fliperama, foi onde Rick tinha marcado de encontrar os misteriosos caras que seriam nossos parceiros aquela noite para um encontro duplo. Eu geralmente não tinha encontro duplos. Na verdade, raramente tinha qualquer tipo de encontro. O fato é que era difícil achar algum cara que me interessasse, porque parecia que tudo que me interessava se encontrava em Eric Burton, de quem eu planejava me libertar completamente aquela noite.  
O fliperama estava cheio de gente quando entramos, fiquei atenta para encontrar dois caras gatos desacompanhados ali, tinha um barulho alto dos jogos ao nosso redor e algumas pessoas gritavam com a vitória.  
Foi quando vi dois caras se aproximarem. Os dois eram altos e fortes. O da esquerda tinha olhos azuis e um cabelo tão liso que parecia que escorregaria do próprio casco. Abriu um sorriso de derreter ao me ver, vestia um suéter gola V verde-musgo com calça jeans folgada e tênis preto surrado. Percebi naquele mesmo momento que queria que ele fosse o meu par, quem quer que fosse. Olhei para Stella para ter certeza se tinha fincado os olhos no outro garoto e suspirei aliviada. O outro garoto fazia completamente o estilo de Stella, tinha cabelos negros espetados, usava uma camisa preta coberta por uma jaqueta jeans e calça, tinha um sorriso que denominava-o "posso ser domado", exatamente o que ela precisava.  
Então me preocupei em dar atenção no meu gato sarado e com sorriso sedutor que estava só alguns centímetros a minha frente agora.  
- Raymond, Tyler, essas são Lara e Stella.  
Raymond. Esse era o nome do meu par.  
- Muito prazer, Lara. - Ele aproximou-se para beijar meu rosto em gesto de cumprimento. Pude sentir o forte cheiro delicioso de seu perfume. – Mas pode me chamar de Ray.  
Tyler também se apresentou para Stella, mas foi mais informal e brincalhão do que educado como Raymond. Logo depois coçou a cabeça de Rick fazendo brincadeira e dizendo:  
- Finalmente nos apresentou alguém, irmão.  
Rick deu risada enquanto arrumava os cabelos.  
- Veja pelo lado bom, demorei, mas quando trouxe, trouxe pessoas de qualidade.  
Rick gabou-se, acabou servindo de elogio para mim e Stella.  
- Com certeza.  
Ray afirmou num sorriso avassaladoramente irresistível.  
- Mas olha só. – Tyler pegou um saco marrom do bolso, estava cheio de fichas para o fliperama. – Enquanto esperávamos, compramos trinta dólares de fichas para jogar.  
Stella bateu palmas.  
- Adoro pin-ball! - Exclamou, alegre. – A Lara é muito boa nesse jogo, gosto de assistir ela jogar.  
Ray olhou pra mim como se acabasse de dá-lo uma ideia.  
- Eu duvido que me ganhe. – Desafiou.  
- Qual o seu recorde?  
Perguntei, não tinha medo em minha voz, estava pronta para o ataque.  
- 3.000 pontos.  
Pronunciou com elegância.  
- Posso abater isso.  
- Vamos agora então.  
Via o clima de competição de expandir no local, dava um ar sexy entre nós dois que adorei ter provado. Caminhamos até uma máquina de pin-ball, Raymond estralou os dedos e a clavícula, acho que estava tentando me amedrontar, não funcionou.  
- Apenas jogue.  
Disse pra ele enquanto encaixava uma ficha na máquina. Ele sorriu e encostou-se na máquina, pronto para jogar. Quando começou, a torcida foi grande atrás de mim, eu apenas coloquei mais pressão para que não conseguisse. Mas percebi que não adiantou quando ele anunciou orgulhoso:  
- 3.500 dessa vez.  
Não mostrei medo, ele se afastou do brinquedo me dando passagem, me recostei sobre ele, fazendo charme.  
- Moleza.  
Afrontei-o. Ele encaixou a ficha no pin-ball, a expectativa dos outros aumentou. Não estava nervosa, comecei o jogo, apenas dosei a hora de bater na bolinha que movia-se com agilidade pela máquina. Minutos depois tive o placar de 4.000 pontos.  
- Olha só.  
Me gabei de leve. Ouvi Stella arrancar trinta dólares que tinha apostado em mim, de Rick. Ri extasiada.  
- Isso não vale. – Protestou, mas não tinha chateação em sua voz. – Quantas vezes já jogou isso? Não tínhamos tantos fliperamas em Forestland.  
Dei risada enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, nos afastando sem perceber, acabamos parando no balcão da lanchonete.  
- Mas e aí? Está gostando daqui?  
Perguntei, entonando meu interesse. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que tive um encontro duplo, ainda estava tentando me recordar das dicas de paquera que sabia, por enquanto só estava sendo espontânea.  
- Aqui é demais. – Recostou-se no balcão, relaxando num suspiro. – Mil vezes maior do que de onde eu vim.  
- Sério? Achei que não existissem lugares menores que esse.  
- Pois é, onde eu morava não era pequeno, era minúsculo. - Ri. – Isso aqui é uma metrópole pra mim.  
Abriu os braços mostrando a liberdade.  
- Está morando aqui, mas não te vi no colégio.  
Lembrei.  
- Estou estudando numa escola em uma cidade próxima, vinte minutos de viagem todos os dias, coisa da minha família.  
Balancei a cabeça, era uma pena. Num piscar de olhos, lembrei que tinha me esquecido dos outros. Stella e Tyler, onde estavam?  
- Onde Stella e Tyler foram mesmo?  
Esperei que Raymond me desse a resposta, não era possível que já tivessem ido muito longe. Ray coçou a cabeça e sobrevoou os olhos pelo fliperama a procura dos dois. Em seguida apontou para eles numa mesa do outro lado, numa conversa íntima cheia de risadinhas e olhares.  
- Ali.  
- Parece que ficaram bem sozinhos.  
Disse em ar de surpresa. Ele riu, mas na verdade não era novidade pra mim a facilidade de Stella de se dar bem com os caras do tipo de Tyler. Num pulo lembrei de Rick, mas o encontrei segundos depois, estava jogando entusiasmado um jogo de tiro.  
- Rick também pareceu melhor sozinho. - Balancei a cabeça com desânimo. – Acho que não é mesmo muito atrativo vir a um encontro de casais sozinho.  
- Devia ter arranjado uma gatinha para ele também.  
Pôs as mãos na cabeça com a lembrança.  
- É, ele anda muito solitário ultimamente.  
Concordei. Fazia anos que não o via com uma garota.  
- Posso arranjar uma que combine com ele. Inteligente.  
- Inspirada.  
- Curte computadores...?  
Pediu minha opinião.  
- Com certeza.  
- Vou achar. – E virou-se para a parte de dentro do balcão. – Mas enquanto isso... Está com fome?  
- Seria muito feio se dissesse que estou morrendo?  
- Não, ficaria feliz em salvar você, o que quer?  
- Milk-shake.  
- Vou pedir, aguente firme.  
Dei risada outra vez. Ficamos por ali. Tomamos milk-shake, conversamos. Raymond me fazia rir e me sentia muito á vontade com ele, como se já o conhecesse há anos. Ele me fazia rir, tinha uma senso de humor único, ingênuo. Além de ser lindo e inteligente.  
Não tinha por que me preocupar com Eric, mas por algum motivo eu me lembrava dele o tempo todo. Era horrível eu ter de afogar minhas mágoas com outro garoto e parecia que eu e Eric nunca nos entendíamos de verdade. Estava ali com um cara maravilhoso, como Ray, mas será que ele merecia ficar com uma pessoa que pensasse em outro enquanto estivesse com ele?  
Não fazia o menor sentido. Tinha certeza de que Raymond era o cara certo pra mim, tudo que sempre achei que seria perfeito num namorado, mas por que ainda pensava em Eric?  
Ficamos junto com Stella, Tyler e Rick depois, jogamos boliche e duramos para gastar todas as fichas no fliperama. Eram onze e meia da noite quando saímos.  
Ray e eu saímos na frente enquanto Stella e Tyler saíram atrás. Caminhamos sozinhos lado a lado.  
- Então, você veio de carro?  
Perguntei.  
- Vim, olha ali ele.  
Apontou para um Eco-Sport prateado estacionado em frente. Parei bem em frente para ver num riso.  
- É seu?  
- É.  
- Roubou de quem?  
Brinquei.  
- De um cara.  
Acompanhou. Gargalhei.  
- Vou te dar o meu número, precisamos sair mais vezes.  
Ele disse, se aproximou tanto que tive de me encostar no carro, vi seus olhos verdes bem de perto, cintilavam.  
- E se eu não quiser?  
Adorava provocá-lo.  
- Deixe de ser boba. – Me fez cócegas. – Paguei seu milk-shake.  
- Tá tudo bem. Você até que é legal.  
Sorri para demonstrar que era bem mais que isso.  
- Muito ou pouco?  
- Não sei.  
- Mereço um beijo...?  
Quando disse isso, eu não sei por que hesitei. A visão de Raymond se aproximando prestes á me beijar era ótima, mas algo me fez parar. Meu coração deu um pulo quando do nada a minha visão desfocou. Não via mais seu rosto, ele começou a transformar-se no rosto de outra pessoa, quando de repente, eu vi Eric.  
Era ele, tinha certeza, a perfeita imagem projetada no lugar de Raymond. Seus olhos estavam cinzas sombrios me olhavam com admiração e desejo. Sua boca, tentadora, estava bem a minha frente curvada num sorriso torto.  
Fui tomada por um desejo incontrolável de beijá-lo e quando menos percebi, tinha agarrado a gola de sua camisa e fixado meus lábios nos dele. Eu sabia que não era ele de verdade, era Raymond quem eu beijava, mas parecia tão real, que eu não quis largar. Não era a boca dele, era a de Ray, o contorno da sua boca não batia com o que eu havia visto. Mas a sensação ainda era renovadora, estonteante. Abracei vorazmente seu pescoço enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam. Não conseguia me controlar em querer mais, parecia completamente fora de mim.  
Ele por outro lado parecia um pouco surpreso, ainda estava se adaptando com o jeito que eu estava lhe agarrando, afinal, era Ray e eu não era assim com ele. Meu coração dava pulos e minha respiração falhava, queria mais, não conseguia me satisfazer porque não era ele. Era Raymond. E eu queria Eric.  
Queria seu desejo, sua pele áspera e quente, seus verdadeiros lábios, queria passar as mãos nos seus cabelos, e deixar que agarrasse meu corpo e me envolvesse naqueles braços enormes com força.  
Já não tinha ideia de como parar quando fui bruscamente interrompida por um braço forte e rígido, que se pôs no meio de nós dois e nos afastou de repente.  
Num ato, a visão de Ray como Eric se desfez, minha cabeça ainda girava atordoada quando Raymond voltou a ser ele e vi Eric ao seu lado. Ele havia nos apartado. Eu abri a boca, meu coração pulou assustado. Eric não disse nada, mas o seu olhar transparecia fúria e estagnação, mexia os músculos com a respiração densa.  
Eu pensei rápido no que dizer, mas antes que eu formulasse a primeira pergunta, fui surpreendida com o movimento rápido do punho de Eric no olho de Raymond. Numa fração de segundo, Ray estava caído no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.  
Por impulso, minha boca soltou um berro:  
- Para!  
Corri em direção a Eric e o puxei pelo braço tentando fazê-lo retomar a consciência, mas ele não se mexeu, minha força tinha impacto nenhum sobre ele. Raymond levantou-se do chão enfurecido, estava prestes a revidar o soco quando me joguei no meio dos dois em pânico.  
- Qual é o seu problema?  
Ray grunhiu para Eric, tentava atacá-lo, fiz força para impedir os dois de começarem uma luta.  
- Parem com isso!  
Implorava eu, empurrava Eric com toda a minha força, mas parecia que meus braços iam quebrar com seu peso, parecia pesar uma tonelada. Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais rígido e vermelho enquanto ele fuzilava Ray com os olhos, trincava os dentes, cheio de ódio.  
- Se tocar nela de novo eu quebro todos os seus ossos tão rápido que nem vai sentir...  
Ameaçava.  
- Quem é você? Saia daqui!  
- Sou o _namorado_ dela.  
Eric gritou na cara de Raymond. Fiquei estarrecida com a mentira de Eric. Ainda não conseguia entender porque mentiu, ou porque estava fazendo isso.  
- _Você tem namorado_?  
Ray me fitou aterrorizado.  
- Não! Ele não é meu namorado.  
Lancei o olhar mais ameaçador que pude para Eric, tentando fazer com que entendesse o recado.  
- Vá embora daqui, playboyzinho! Ela não está disponível!  
Eric ordenou.  
- Não até que ela me mande fazer isso!  
Ray ficava com cada vez mais raiva. Percebi que se não tomasse logo uma atitude séria, uma briga feia aconteceria por minha causa. A multidão já estava se formando ao nosso redor.  
Me virei pra Raymond. Sabia que depois disso, com certeza não o veria nunca mais. Nunca me perdoaria por isso.  
- Ray, é melhor você ir embora, eu conheço ele, não quero que se machuque, - olhei seu olho ficando roxo. – cuide do seu olho, eu não vou demorar a entrar. Sinto muito.  
O olhar de incerteza de Ray era claro.  
- Tem certeza? E se ele te machucar?  
- Não vai. Chame a Stella quando entrar.  
Após um longo suspiro de impotência, ele me obedeceu e entrou no Mega Z de novo. Com direito a um tiro de fuzil com o olhar, para Eric.  
Estava pronta para colocar Eric em seu devido lugar. Aquilo foi longe demais, e não tinha o menor sentido. Estava cheia de suas atitudes sem explicação. Não podia ter feito isso por ciúmes, eu e ele não temos nada, além de que ele não tem nada a ver com os caras que eu saio.  
- Você-ficou-louco?  
Questionei, dura como pedra. Eric não amoleceu a expressão de raiva, apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão.  
- Não acredito que você o beijou! – Gritou. – Não acredito que estava aqui com esse desconhecido se agarrando no meio do estacionamento!  
- E o que isso tem a ver com você? – Debati. – E melhor, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você me seguiu?  
- Não te segui, mas ainda bem que resolvi vir para cá. Sabe que ele podia ser um bandido qualquer? Tem ideia do perigo que correu?  
- Raymond não é como você.  
Abaixei o tom de voz. Ele soou calmo e frio. Eric apertou os olhos para mim, incrédulo.  
- Ele me respeita. Eu o beijei.  
- Por quê?  
Se eu dissesse que foi porque tinha visto ele, iria soar ridículo e o deixar com o ego maior do que já estava.  
- Porque eu quis. Você acha mesmo que é alguma coisa para mim? – Estava sendo difícil ser tão concreta com uma mentira tão nefanda. – Eu posso gostar de outros garotos, sinto muito se te dei falsas esperanças.  
Cruzei os braços. Ele estava imóvel, boquiaberto.  
- Você vem para casa comigo.  
Me pegou pelo braço com tanta força que achei que fosse quebrá-lo. Começou a me levar em direção ao seu carro.  
- Me solte! – Mandei. – Me solte agora! Está me machucando.  
Ele parou no meio do caminho.  
- Não vou te machucar se vir comigo até o carro.  
- Mas eu não vou.  
Um grito veio da porta do Mega Z.  
- Ei! – Voltei-me para Stella, ela vinha correndo de lá, Tyler vinha atrás. – O que está fazendo, Eric? – Pela sua voz, como se estivesse fazendo um apelo, estava planejando driblá-lo para me deixar ir embora. – Qual é? Você bateu no meu amigo, sabia? Ele está de olho roxo.  
- Ótimo, então diga a ele que se isso acontecer de novo, vai ter outro.  
Eric disse com cinismo. Quando menos esperava, ele se agachou próximo de mim e me pegou pelas pernas. Não consegui me defender quando ele as apoiou sobre seu ombro, com o mínimo de dificuldade e saiu comigo pendurada até a porta do seu carro.  
- Me larga!  
Me mexi ferozmente no seu ombro para ter certeza de que me deixaria cair, chutei e deu murros no seu corpo, furiosa, mas ele nem sequer se mexia.  
Foi até o carro me jogou no banco do carona, me movi habilmente para sair, mas ele fechou a porta na minha cara.  
- Fique aí.  
- Não pode levar ela assim! Quem você pensa que é?  
Tyler veio abordá-lo do lado de fora.  
- Solte-a a-go-ra, Eric!  
Stella fez sua pose mais desafiadora.  
- Não se preocupem, vou levá-la para casa em segurança.  
Mexi na fechadura do carro desesperada, estava completamente presa. Eric rodeou o carro e entrou no banco do motorista.  
- Me tire daqui já!  
- Assim que chegarmos em casa.  
Numa fração de segundos, trancou o carro e o arrancou dali, fazendo fumaça na estrada. Quando menos esperei, já estava na estrada que levava de volta a Road Castle.  
- Não acredito que fez isso!  
Bati no seu ombro, histérica.  
- Não sabe o que estou fazendo.  
Sua voz dessa vez saiu calma, serena como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
- É melhor me levar para casa. Posso lhe acusar de sequestro, não tenho medo de chamar a polícia.  
- Chama. Posso contar aos seus pais o que eu vi. – Ameaçou. – Acho que posso ganhar mais uns pontos com eles depois de ter salvado você. – enfatizou. – De novo.  
- Você é um panaca.  
- Estou falando sério, Lara. – De repente, pareceu completamente sério. – Tem uma coisa que você não sabe sobre nós. Esse cara podia ser perigoso.  
O que ele queria dizer com isso?  
- O quê?Você é perigoso. Você bateu nele. Aquilo só foi um beijo.  
Quando eu pronunciei beijo, ele se movimentou no banco, agoniado. Ficou minutos em silêncio antes de falar de novo:  
- Isso não é possível... – Blefou. – Lara, você não queria fazer aquilo. Não com _ele_.  
De repente me veio uma leve tensão. Parecia que ele sabia que eu tinha visto ele ao invés do verdadeiro Raymond. Pigarreei.  
- Como...  
- Não responda. – Interrompeu. – Quero acreditar que você não quis.  
Mais adiante, encontramos uma ponte quebrada que nos obrigou a entrar em outra rota. Uma estrada de terra, que cortava um matagal alto. O carro tremeu passando pelas deformidades da estrada, quando do nada, parou. Fazendo um longo barulho de algo afundando na lama.  
- Ótimo. – Grunhi. – Estamos presos num buraco.  
Não tinha ninguém em volta, nenhum carro, só o nosso.  
- Posso nos tirar daqui.  
Tranquilizou, olhando para o lado de fora.  
- Não acredito. Só estou aqui presa porque você me tirou do Mega Z. – Resmunguei. – Agora estou atolada num lugar que só tem um monte de mato!  
Senti uma pontada de ardor e dor no meu pescoço, num reflexo, coloquei a mão em cima da onde algo me picou, abafando o lugar.  
- Aiiii!  
Reclamei. Eric olhou-me preocupado.  
- O que foi?  
- Acho que alguma coisa picou meu pescoço.  
- Deve ter sido uma aranha. Deixa eu olhar pra você.  
Pediu enquanto soltava-se do cinto de segurança para chegar mais perto de mim. Eu afastei meu cabelo, colocando-o todo em cima do outro ombro para que ele conseguisse ver. Ainda latejava e ardia. Eric aproximou o rosto daquele lado do meu pescoço e quando vi, estava encostado completamente nele. Senti sua bochecha tocar meu queixo, sua pele queimava na minha, uma onda de tranquilidade invadiu meu corpo.  
Senti sua respiração afagando meu pescoço.  
- Viu alguma coisa...?  
Minha voz falhou. Ele demorou mais um minuto antes de responder, escorregando o rosto na minha pele.  
- Não... – Sussurrou, sua voz saía quente na minha pele. – Mas o seu perfume é irresistível...  
Não consegui me mover, meu braços relaxaram sobre minhas coxas, enquanto eu não conseguia afastá-lo do meu pescoço, seus lábios o tocaram logo depois, ele passou a mão sobre meu ombro, afastando a alça para deixar meu ombro nu. Beijou do meu ombro até o meu queixo, ondas de um prazer incontrolável tomavam conta de mim quando seus lábios estavam á milímetros de distância dos meus, até que se tocaram, se encaixando perfeitamente.  
Eu o beijei. Beijei Eric Burton pela primeira vez, depois de anos controlando o meu desejo. Sua boca era quente, seu hálito era fresco e indescritível. Seu beijo era avassalador, podia tomar toda a energia que tinha em um minuto, era quente, cheio de presença e falta de fôlego.  
Escorreguei os braços pelo seu peito para chegar em sua nuca, entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo, ele apertou minha cintura contra a dele e me pôs contra o banco.  
Uma confusão de pensamentos me rondavam, todas as brigas e desentendimento, seriam solúveis até ali. Mas algo não se encaixava, aliás, nada se encaixava corretamente, não quando eu não conseguia entendê-lo. Não conseguia entender se aquilo ainda era um jogo ou não. Da forma que me entreguei completamente ao seu beijo, deixando aquele amor me guiar, não podia me sentir completa se eu não soubesse se ele também me amava. Ou se eu era só mais uma da sua lista.  
Talvez ele nunca tivesse tido tanto trabalho para me conseguir, talvez ele estivesse aliviado de finalmente poder continuar com sua vida e ficar com outras garotas depois de já ter me conseguido.  
Numa fração de milésimos, uma informação caiu como uma rocha no meu estômago. O empurrei com toda força para longe de mim e comecei a bater nele, freneticamente, enquanto lutava para expulsar as lágrimas dos meus olhos.  
- Seu cachorro! – Berrei, bati ainda mais nele. Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto corria atrás das minhas mãos para me fazer parar. – Você tem namorada, seu canalha! Como pode me beijar quando...?  
Parei quando Eric prendeu meus punhos com firmeza nas mãos dele. Olhou firme para mim depois disso.  
- Para com isso.  
Fiquei imóvel. Me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Suja, uma vadia. Tinha beijado um cara que tinha namorada, algo que jurei nunca fazer na minha vida. E a namorada era Jessica, alguém completamente gentil e fiel, eu estava acabando com minha dignidade ajudando-o a traí-la.  
- Esquece a Jessica, ela não precisa saber.  
Meu corpo aqueceu-se, ondas de raiva tomaram conta dele, minha velocidade cardíaca de mil por hora.  
- Mas _eu_ vou saber. Eu não sou uma qualquer que aceita ser a outra, Eric. Você me raptou, agora me tire daqui.  
Mandei. Cruzei os braços, estava tentando ser firme, mas não podia negar a tentação que era ficar longe dele depois de ter provado do seu gosto, seu cheiro ainda impregnava minha pele, seu gosto estava grudado na minha boca, tudo ainda presente me tentando a terminar o que comecei.  
Mas eu não podia.  
Ficamos em silêncio durante toda a viagem de volta para casa. Eu não conseguiria dizer nada que fosse útil naquele momento. Minha cabeça se assemelhava a uma perda de sistema, nada fazia sentido, os pensamentos desgovernados. Estava confusa, imersa em problemas sem solução.  
Eric estava ilegível, sua expressão parecia uma mistura de preocupação, incômodo e angústia. Passava as mãos no queixo o tempo todo, com os olhos fixos na estrada, como se não encontrasse a resposta para um enigma.  
O carro dele estacionou na minha casa minutos depois. Não tinha movimentação na rua, estava escuro e frio. Minha casa estava fechada e de luzes apagadas, todos já deviam estar dormindo, mas eu tinha a chave.  
Não sabia o que dizer, então só abri a porta, mas fui impedida de sair quando Eric me chamou, num apelo sussurrante:  
- Lara...  
Suspirei com impaciência, fechando a porta do carro e me pondo para dentro de novo.  
- O que foi?  
Minha voz soou calma, na verdade, vulnerável e frágil. Não conseguia enxergar mais que borrões e sombras dentro do carro, já eram por volta de onze da noite e uma escuridão se espalhava pelo carro. A sombra de Eric encostou-se no banco, deixando a cabeça rente na poltrona, olhou para mim com exatidão, por algum motivo, aspirava sofrimento, como se tivesse algo para dizer, mas não podia.  
- Quero que fique com meu número na chamada de emergência.  
Ergueu o braço, estava com meu celular de novo. Tinha desistido de entender como o pegava sem que eu percebesse no meu bolso.  
- Caso algo aconteça.  
- Do jeito que você fala parece que eu corro perigo de vida.  
Falei para que soasse como uma ironia, mas ele não desfez o ar rígido.  
- Não devia ter beijado você. – Esticou-se o bastante para encaixar o celular de volta no meu bolso. Aquela proximidade estava mil vezes pior de ter encarada depois do nosso beijo. Seu sussurro parecia me chamar lentamente, tentando-me. – Foi um momento estúpido de fraqueza...  
Eu não conseguia dizer nada, por não conseguir pensar em nada. Tudo estava vago, só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo outra vez, a reação que Eric provocava em mim era impossível de ser descrita, como uma impotência nos próprios sentimentos. Nos entreolhamos por instantes extensos, seus olhos cinzas percorreram minha boca, umedeceu os lábios como se a desejasse. A sensação de que nós dois nos esforçávamos para controlar isso era implícito, mas claro. Contudo eu sabia que não podia beijá-lo de novo.  
Eric passou o polegar no lábio e virou o rosto rapidamente, espantando a emoção.  
- Agora vá para casa.  
Pediu. Desci do carro num ato, ainda estava atordoada e confusa ao entrar em casa, as lembranças corriam sem rumo em minha memória, fazendo-me querer gritar. Tudo estava acontecendo sem explicação.  
Subi as escadas, e liguei a luz do quarto com a porta fechada para não incomodar meus pais. Me esforçava para entender Eric, mas parecia completamente impossível. Ele tinha voltado para a minha vida para fazer com que ela virasse de cabeça para baixo. Como se do nada, o passado resolvesse bater na minha porta e tirar satisfações do porquê de tê-lo abandonado sem ser resolvido.  
Não tinha ideia de quais eram sua intenções comigo. Mas há pouco tempo atrás, eu tinha certeza de que Eric Burton era o pesadelo de toda a garota ingênua e romântica. Achava-o um sujeito sem sentimentos, incapaz de sentir qualquer emoção sobre qualquer coisa e a certeza disso vinha do episódio entre nós dois durante a quinta série.  
Mas agora ele vinha, me fazendo repensar tudo o que eu acreditava sobre ele. Me confundindo sobre sua real vida. Me fazendo crer de que ele tinha algum sentimento por mim. No tiroteio ao me salvar, e naquele dia, dando um murro em Raymond, por ciúmes? Talvez, agora tudo parecia estranhamente provável.  
Tudo o que eu achava impossível que fizesse algum dia, estava se mostrando possível.  
Uma parte de mim estava louca por ele. Acreditando que ele podia ter se apaixonado por mim, que eu significava alguma coisa para ele e que tinha uma chance de ser especial, diferente das outras. Que era possível que tivesse finalmente encontrado a pessoa que lhe apresentaria o amor, eu. Que ele podia mudar se eu lhe desse uma chance, que ele podia ser a pessoa que eu sempre quis.  
E a outra parte, estava atordoada de perguntas. Já que não fazia o menor sentido que depois de milhares de garotas ele tivesse se apaixonado justo por mim, alguém que antes era nada para ele, tão insignificante que foi capaz de dar adeus em míseros minutos á vários anos de amizade por um grupo de playboys. Se ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado, não teria se arrependido, como disse no carro, de ter me beijado. Se estivesse apaixonado, abriria mão da Jessica por mim. Mas não, tudo indicava que ele só queria diversão comigo, um passatempo quando enjoasse da Jessica, alguém para preencher seu ego enorme.  
E o ciúme, fosse só um truque para me enganar, me fazer acreditar que ele estava mesmo apaixonado por mim. Ter esperanças de que ele tivesse mudado.  
O arrependimento por ter me abandonado, outro truque para me fazer crer que tinha algum sentimento por mim, que não teve a intenção de me largar.  
Tudo um jogo.  
Agora eu não sabia o que fazer. Tudo indicava que ele não desistiria até conseguir me conquistar, era um tipo de desafio para ele, tinha que provar a si mesmo que poderia conseguir qualquer garota e se não me tivesse, isso desmancharia tudo.  
Naquele momento tinha perdido um cara que podia ser o homem da minha vida. Raymond. Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo até que eu me apaixonasse de verdade por ele e me fizesse esquecer completamente de Eric. Mas agora estava tudo acabado, fragmentado em migalhas. Raymond nunca mais iria querer me ver. Stella deveria ficar com Tyler e eu, sozinha, sendo perseguida por um egocêntrico que mora em frente a minha casa.  
Nada seria como era antes. Tinha certeza.

Capítulo 6 – Me confundindo

- ...Cada vez mais.-

V  
i Eric de longe no dia seguinte, com Jessica no colégio.  
Relação esquisita a deles...  
Não pareciam namorados, nunca eram pegos se beijando. O máximo que faziam era se abraçarem. E quando conversavam, nunca tinha sorrisos, pareciam sempre ter conversas sérias, sobre algum assunto inadiável.  
Mas não me atrevia a duvidar do namoro deles. Talvez fossem discretos, quisessem guardar toda a agarração para quando estivessem a sós. Me recusava a pensar nisso, me trazia náuseas angustiantes que começavam a desafiar meus sentimentos. Seria ciúmes?  
Tive de aguentar Stella me perguntando sobre a noite anterior o dia todo:  
- Tudo bem, o que aconteceu?  
- Fui raptada, você não viu?  
Tentei expulsar as demais perguntas. Peguei uma sobremesa no refeitório e coloquei na minha bandeja, indo para mesa. Ela me seguiu.  
- Ah, amiga, acho que se esqueceu de uma coisa. Eu e o Rick, – Apontou para Rick, ele estava esperando na mesa onde eu me sentei. – Somos as pessoas que mais te conhecem no mundo todo, e sabemos que você e o bonitão do Eric não foram dar um passeio de carro pela rodovia.  
Respirei fundo. O beijo. Ainda se repetia milhares de vezes na minha cabeça. Umedeci os lábios.  
- Não aconteceu nada... Importante. – Corrigi.  
- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa insignificante, certo?  
Rick me pressionou, mordendo uma maçã.  
- O carro dele atolou na lama durante uns minutos, mais nada.  
- Ficaram sozinhos no carro?  
Stella animou-se com a informação, movendo-se na mesa com entusiasmo.  
- Ficamos...  
Fugi do olhar, derrotada.  
- E...? – Stella insistiu. – Vai amiga, não pode me deixar na curiosidade agora.  
- Nós nos beijamos, tá legal?  
Aquilo escorregou pela minha goela até sair pela minha boca sem controle. Estava entalado. Eles precisavam saber, precisavam me ajudar.  
Ficaram minutos em silêncio, boquiabertos e sem reação.  
- Ai, minha nossa...  
Stella blefou ainda em estado de choque.  
- Tá perdida.  
Rick decretou num ato e virou-se na cadeira mordendo de novo a maçã.  
- Rick!  
Stella me defendeu.  
- Vai dizer que não?  
- Melhores amigos não dão sentença de morte uns aos outros, eles procuram um jeito doce e amigável de dizer isso, mas já que ele já disse, - voltou-se para mim. - amiga, está perdida.  
Baforei. Eu já sabia disso, só não queria ouvir outra pessoa dizer.  
- Não sei o que me deu, mas depois eu reclamei com ele. – Tive a necessidade de me explicar. – Disse para nunca mais fazer isso e que eu não era uma qualquer para servir de tira-gosto quando estivesse enjoado do prato principal.  
Stella assentiu, inspirada.  
- Isso mesmo. – Concordou. – Não pode se deixar levar amiga, fez bem.  
- Não importa, não devia tê-lo beijado. Estou muito arrependida, me sinto uma piranha.  
Desabafei, tapei o rosto com a palma das mãos.  
- E largou o Raymond pelo Eric...  
Rick negou com a cabeça do outro lado, decepcionado, Stella deu-lhe um tapa.  
- O Raymond! – Acabei me lembrando. – Como ele está? Está muito chateado comigo?  
- Por incrível que pareça, não. – Rick disse. Eu sorri, parece que pelo menos isso tinha dado certo. – Eu expliquei que Eric era um louco que vivia atrás de você. Parece que ele gostou muito de você, está disposto a tentar de novo se você quiser.  
Dei um suspiro de alívio. Raymond estava disposto a tentar de novo. Era tudo que eu precisava. Eric não interviria dessa vez, se dependesse de mim, nem ficaria sabendo.  
- Ótimo. Não quero perder um cara legal como ele. Não é sempre que se encontra um cara que leva um soco na cara e se dispõe a correr o risco de levar outro.  
- Pois eu e o Tyler estamos ótimos. – Stella deu um suspiro de inspiração. - Estou apaixonada...  
- Não se esqueça de que eu juntei vocês quando tiverem se casado.  
Rick brincou.  
- Talvez... Teria um milhão de filhos com ele! - Stella bateu palmas de alegria. Ri. – Marcamos de ir ao cinema no sábado. Se estiver livre pode se encontrar com Ray lá.  
Sugeriu, eu achei uma ótima ideia. Eric não era do tipo que costumava ir ao cinema, nunca esbarraria com ele lá. No escuro, com um balde de pipoca e Raymond, era tudo que eu precisava para esquecer de uma vez os últimos acontecimentos.

Voltei para casa mais tarde naquele dia, fui estudar na biblioteca e acabei saindo de lá quando já era noite. Voltei andando para casa, Stella não me daria carona, estava com Tyler em algum lugar, Rick não tinha carro e eu, por minha vez, também não tinha.  
Estava no lado da rua onde ficava a casa de Eric, andando pela calçada imersa em pensamentos quando esbarrei em alguém. Alto demais para ser normal. Era Eric. Estava de lado em frente a sua casa, de algum jeito, eu o assustei, ele voltou-se bruscamente para mim. Sua respiração estava sem ritmo e forte. Algo me chamou atenção nele. Seus olhos, cintilavam numa cor que nunca vira antes, roxo. Roxo púrpuro. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo. Estava suado como se tivesse corrido até ali, se vestia com uma camisa branca coberta por um casaco gigante marrom e calça jeans rasgada. Tinha manchas por toda a blusa, manchas vermelhas. Sangue. Minha voz falhou com o medo:  
- E-Eric...? – Recuperei o fôlego para perguntar a questão seguinte. – O que está fazendo aqui?  
Não dizia nada, olhava para mim com desespero, seus olhos brilhavam, ainda roxos.  
- O que aconteceu com seus olhos...? – Nenhuma resposta. – Que sangue é esse na sua roupa...?  
A resposta não veio, mas sua ação seguinte me deixou apavorada. Ele deixou os braços rígidos, o rosto fechou-se, os olhos brilharam roxos nas suas órbitas, estava a um passo de distância e se aproximou ainda mais. Não parecia me conhecer, não sabia quem eu era. Seu olhar parecia sombrio, vazio e mortífero. Senti que faria alguma coisa comigo. Segurou meu braço, cravando as unhas, minha respiração ficou descompassada, meu coração pulou de pavor. Iria fazer alguma coisa, me mataria, ali, naquele momento e seria fácil como quebrar um palito de fósforo para ele.  
Mas algo o fez recuar, sue olhar mudou numa fração de segundo, como se me reconhecesse e ficasse apavorado com o que quer que fosse fazer. Ele tapou o rosto numa movimentação de agonia e andou rápido indo para a porta de sua casa, de lá gritou:  
- Saia daqui. Fique longe!  
Bateu a porta.  
Algo estava errado. Algo estava errado com Eric, muito errado. O que ele estava fazendo antes de me encontrar? Não fazia ideia. Mas por um momento, ele não se perecia com ele mesmo. Parecia um monstro sem controle. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas parecia o perturbar e já fazia tempo que eu desconfiava que algo mais estava fazendo com que me procurasse depois de tantos anos. Por algum momento, senti que precisava da minha ajuda.  
Quando gritou para que me afastasse, o olhar de pavor quando percebeu que iria me machucar, não sei por quê...  
Queria me proteger, de alguma coisa, talvez dele.

Ás sete da noite do dia seguinte, meus pais saíram para jantar com amigos. Me propuseram cinquenta dólares para que eu cuidasse de Simon até voltarem.  
Simon não dava muito trabalho. O coloquei no tapete com alguns brinquedos e liguei a televisão para assistir algum filme enquanto o via brincar. Ás oito o colocaria para dormir.  
Sentei no sofá ao lado do tapete para assistir ao filme que passava na TV. A noite estava fria e a rua em silêncio. Fazia tempo que não curtia daquela liberdade e tranquilidade na minha própria casa. Escorreguei no sofá para deitar em cima das almofadas e me esquentar, só precisava tomar cuidado para não pegar no sono, pois tinha que ficar de olho em Simon.  
Um som me assustou. A campainha. Entrei em alerta. Seja quem fosse, não avisou que viria, e eram sete da noite, ninguém do lado de fora e eu estava sozinha com meu irmão menor. A primeira coisa que fiz foi carregar Simon para colocar no cercado. Em seguida desliguei a TV e caminhei até a porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico e tive uma surpresa não muito surpreendente.  
Era Eric. Seguiu-se três minutos antes que eu resolvesse atender. Não sabia o que ele queria, mas o mandaria para casa. Não o daria a chance de me atormentar.  
Abri a porta. De início, o silêncio, depois, sua entrada rude dentro da minha casa, atravessando-me na entrada.  
- Você não ligou.  
Disse, pelo seu tom, parecia uma reclamação. Já havia entrado, não tinha como expulsar um garoto daquele tamanho, então só fechei a porta com a explicação:  
- E deveria...?  
Sua respiração estava densa, ele pôs as mãos na cintura olhando em volta com nervosismo.  
- Sim, deveria. – Me disse com impaciência. Depois localizou Simon no cercado. – Quem está aqui com você?  
- Ninguém, só o bebê.  
Ele estava normal, estava nervoso, mas não mortal, como na noite anterior. E seus olhos, estavam negros de novo.  
- Pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?  
Indaguei-o, indo direto ao ponto.  
- Queria ver você. – Sibilou. – Não pode ficar tanto tempo sem me dar notícias, Lara. Não sabe o que pode acontecer.  
O que poderia acontecer?  
- Não estou entendendo mais nada. – Desta vez, aumentei o timbre da minha voz para ter certeza que notaria minha indignação. – Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? Se eu estou correndo algum perigo, devia saber do que se trata, certo?  
- Não pode. Não pode ainda.  
Se aproximou, tocou na minha mão. A mão dele estava quente, o toque me trouxe um leve arrepio pelo corpo. Seus olhos estavam perto agora.  
- O que aconteceu com você ontem à noite...? – Eu perguntei. Olhei fixamente em seus olhos, num sussurro esperançoso.  
- Queria poder te contar. Existe um motivo para tudo isso.  
Parecia sincero.  
- Não aguento mais. – Me declarei. – Não aguento mais não saber de nada. Precisa me dizer por que voltou depois de tanto tempo. Por que está fazendo isso comigo?  
Algumas lágrimas ousaram invadir meus olhos, espantei-as com o polegar. Me afastei, me afastei muito, e virei de costas. Não queria olhar para ele. Eu estava frágil demais diante dele, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não de novo, não podia deixar que ele notasse como ele me magoou me deixando quatro anos atrás, não podia mostrar o que ele significava para mim.  
Ele veio atrás de mim.  
- Por que não me deixa em paz? – De repente gritei. As lágrimas continuavam me invadindo. – O que você quer comigo? Por que não corre atrás dessa tal garota que você diz que ama? Por que não volta para a sua namorada então?  
- Eu não amo a Jessica.  
- Então por que continua com ela? Por que não vai procurar essa outra garota?  
De repente ele riu. Um riso abafado, como se risse da situação. Estava rindo do meu sofrimento?  
- Achei que já tivesse percebido que é de você que eu estava falando.  
Revelou. Meus olhos arregalaram-se com surpresa, ou talvez horror. Não podia ser eu. O que ele quis dizer quando disse que eu não estava disponível? Eu sempre estive. Era tudo uma mentira para me fazer perdoá-lo por todas as garotas com quem dormiu.  
- Mas eu não amo você.  
Neguei com a cabeça com a intenção de fazer aquela mentira parecer real, mas minha voz me traiu, falhando.  
- Não tem que mentir.  
- Não estou mentindo.  
Sim, eu estava. Aliás, estava de novo.  
- Não consegue esquecer aquele beijo no carro. Eu também.  
- Não senti nada naquele beijo, foi só um momento de desatenção.  
Nunca menti tão mal em toda a minha vida.  
- Duvido.  
- Não duvide, falo a verdade.  
- Então deixa eu te beijar de novo. – pediu. Minha boca suou de desejo. – Me prova que não vai sentir nada.  
Eu estava encostada no cercado, completamente rente, ele não estava a mais que alguns centímetros de distância. Só então percebi que eu tinha dito sim. Tinha aceitado a proposta automaticamente, como um reflexo.  
Não consegui reagir quando ele me puxou habilmente pelos punhos me afastando do cercado e me aproximando dele. Nossos lábios se tocaram intensamente, enroscando-se uns nos outros. Segurava-me com força pela cintura e pela nuca, dando-me beijos de tirar o fôlego. Todo meu corpo surtava de desejo, sua pele parecia três vezes mais quente, eu suava com facilidade perto dele, mas não ligava. Vi que não importava quantas vezes eu saísse com outros caras, era ele que eu queria, sexy e cruel.  
De alguma maneira ele conseguiu me erguer e fazer com que eu envolvesse minhas pernas em sua cintura, ele me levou para o sofá. Puxava a gola da sua camisa sem deixar que se afastasse, faminta. Mais beijos sem direito a pausa. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá com as pernas a sua volta e beijando-o sem parar.  
Meu corpo arrepiava-se, sentia meus membros descontrolados envolvendo-o, queria mais, não conseguia parar.  
Seguiu-se muito tempo antes que Eric parasse, segurou meus punhos para me afastar, já que eu não queria deixá-lo ir. Cerrou meus punhos e olhou em volta, alerta:  
- Tem alguém aqui.  
Murmurou. Eu me estiquei para ver diante a janela atrás de nós. Um carro estacionava, era o carro de meu pai, tinha consertado fazia dois dias, por isso não precisei pegar carona para escola.  
- São meus pais.  
Sinalizei. Ele se ergueu do chão, ficou de pé.  
- É melhor que eles não me vejam, vou pelos fundos.  
Eu o segui pela cozinha, até a saída de serviço. Me sentia quebrando as regras escondendo um garoto na minha casa, imaginei que nunca faria isso.  
As luzes da cozinha estavam apagadas, preferi não acendê-las para ganhar mais tempo. Abri a porta para ele sair, apressadamente, mas ele parou antes que fosse embora. Num segundo me envolveu pela cintura e com a boca no meu ouvido sussurrou:  
- Isso ainda não acabou.  
Se foi. Meu coração corria a mil por hora. Toda a minha circulação sanguínea estava elétrica, seus toques ainda latejavam em minha pele, me dando uma sensação ótima de prazer e confusão. As vozes de meus pais vindas da sala me distraíram.  
- Oh, o bebê dormiu no cercado.  
Minha mãe disse ao encontrar Simon dormindo.  
- Onde está Lara? – Meu pai olhou em volta e chamou. - Lara?  
Era hora de eu aparecer com alguma boa desculpa por estar na cozinha e deixar o bebê sozinho. Minha mente fez raciocínios rápidos e mentiu:  
- Oi, - surgi. – Estava fechando a porta dos fundos, estava frio.  
Funcionou.  
- Cuidou muito bem do bebê, agora leve ele para o quarto que vai receber seu pagamento.  
Meu pai falou enquanto pendurava o casaco num suporte. Peguei Simon com cuidado para levá-lo para o berço.  
Não podia imaginar que tinha desistido completamente de resistir a Eric, numa mínima conversa, ele conseguiu me convencer. E agora, como ele disse, não tinha acabado. Eu iria mesmo continuar com aquilo? Seria sua amante, ou sei lá o quê? Ficaria tendo um relacionamento às escondidas com um cara que tinha namorada?  
Ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia como fugir. Não restava dúvidas que eu era louca por ele, sem nenhum motivo, mas louca, capaz de deixar qualquer cara no mundo por ele. Um cafajeste.  
E coisas ainda não se encaixavam. Não sabia onde Eric havia se metido para estar com a camisa cheia de manchas de sangue na noite passada. Começava a ficar preocupada com os limites que ele não tinha na vida dele. Estaria começando a ir longe demais?

Capítulo 7 – Cedendo?

- ...Isso é seguro?-

N

o sábado, acordei com uma incerteza muito sóbria em minha mente. Algo me dizia que devia ignorar Eric e outra parte queria embarcar com toda a minha paixão nessa loucura de amá-lo intensamente.  
Mas, a parte sensata ganhou. Eu me arrumei para sair com Stella e Rick, ir a algum lugar onde eu pudesse esquecer tudo, inclusive a noite passada.  
Coloquei uma saia branca e uma blusa de alça verde-clara. Para onde quer que fosse, queria estar confortável. Peguei o celular na cômoda e quando eu estava prestes a discar o número de Stella, ele começou a tocar.  
O nome apareceu no visor: Eric. Coloquei rapidamente o celular na cômoda de novo, com repulsa. Ele vibrou caminhando pela superfície. Devia atender? Se eu não atendesse, o que poderia acontecer de errado? Se eu não atendesse estaria sendo infantil? Sim.  
Peguei o celular num ato e atendi:  
- Alô?  
- Lara...?  
- Sim. O que você quer?  
Acho que estava nervosa demais porque fui muito rude ao falar.  
- Vamos sair hoje?  
- Hoje? Para onde?  
- Hoje à noite. Jantar e cinema.  
Justamente quando eu pensava que ele não ia ao cinema. Ainda bem que ele fez o convite antes que eu saísse com Raymond de novo. Não sabia o que responder. Não queria sair com ele, quer dizer... Queria, mas não podia. E o que iria acontecer com os meus planos de deixá-lo longe de mim?  
- Vamos, eu já disse que não mordo.  
Insistiu. Eu permanecera em silêncio durante mais um minuto antes de aceitar, mesmo sem saber por quê:  
- Tá bom.  
- Ótimo, te pego às sete.  
Desligou. Meu corpo contraiu-se num suspiro profundo de impotência. Não sabia porque era tão difícil negá-lo. Era só dizer não, mas parecia que eu não sabia que isso era para o meu próprio bem.  
O telefone fixo tocou minutos depois. Andei desanimada até o criado-mudo para atender.  
- Alô...?  
Minha voz soou cansada e cheia de frustração.  
- Nossa, que animação é essa num dia de sábado?  
Era Rick.  
- E aí? – Tentei melhorar, mas minha voz aumentou e diminuiu numa fração de segundo., se tornando cansada de novo. – Tá tudo bem?  
- Tá tudo ótimo para mim, para você não sei, né...?  
- Não foi nada. – Deixei para lá. – Espero que esteja planejando me convidar para sair.  
- Acertou. Com acompanhantes especiais. Stella, Ray, Tyler e surpreendentemente, uma garota para mim.  
Sorri, surpresa.  
- Não me diga...! Resolveu sair da solidão, solteirão?  
- Não foi bem ideia minha. Ray arranjou e marcou sem que eu soubesse. Argh. Não sabe como me sinto angustiado em encontros.  
- Não pareceu angustiado naquela noite no Mega Z.  
- Porque não seria _eu_ que iria me encontrar com alguém.  
Ri.  
- Relaxa, ele me disse sobre esses planos de arranjar alguém para você. Disse que ia encontrar alguém do seu estilo. Inteligente, inspirada e curte computação.  
- Me sinto traído! – Protestou. – Não devia ter deixado. Amigos contam essas coisas.  
- Não seja bobo. – Pedi. – Está mais do que na hora de você sair do clube dos solteiros, nós vamos estar lá para te ajudar.  
- Argh. Não sei por que estou concordando com isso. – Resmungou. – O encontro é daqui á duas horas no Beach Salon.  
Eu adorava o Beach Salon. Era um restaurante de comida natural na beira da praia, todo envidraçado para que pudéssemos ver o mar. Com decoração havaiana, lanchonete, lan-house, e mini livraria.  
- Ótimo. Longe de Road Castle. – sem Eric por perto. – E na praia. Preciso mesmo aproveitar o sol. Quero bronzeado.  
- Tá legal. Eu vou me arrumar. Te vejo lá.  
Desligou.

Eu liguei para Stella depois, ela pegaria carona no carro de Raymond com Tyler, consegui fazer o mesmo.  
O Eco-Sport de Raymond parou na minha porta alguns minutos depois. Peguei minha bolsa de praia, calcei chinelos e fui até o carro. Sentei no banco do carona. Estava livre já que Stella obviamente quis ir atrás com Tyler.  
- Oi.  
Saudei Ray, ainda um pouco tímida pelas lembranças daquela noite embaraçosa em que Eric o nocauteou.  
- Oi!  
Para minha surpresa, não parecia chateado, saudou-me de volta com um enorme sorriso de fazer pirar. Tinha um boné na cabeça, vestia camiseta sem mangas, com os músculos expostos e bermuda, calçando chinelos. Deu marcha no carro fazendo-o andar pela estrada.  
A viagem foi longa e cheia de risadas até a praia.  
- Ahwn... Estou mesmo precisando de uma boa dose de vitamina A...  
Stella disse do banco de trás, fechando os olhos para curtir o raio de sol que entrava pela janela do carro.  
- Estamos parecendo doentes. Todos precisamos de sol.  
Ray olhou para nós fingindo repulsa. Estávamos todos pálidos. Todos rimos.  
- Te amo mesmo pálida.  
Tyler brincou com Stella que lhe deu um tapa, depois o beijou. Quando fizeram isso, um breve calafrio rondou meu corpo. Devia ser inveja, só conseguia me lembrar de Eric, queria ele ali.  
Raymond deixou o carro no estacionamento aberto do Beach Salon. Estava cheio, quase lotado. A praia estava à vista, abaixo da colina onde estávamos e onde ficava o restaurante. Soltei do carro. Parei um pouco para sentir a brisa que vinha do mar e os raios de sol leve no meu rosto.  
Raymond andou e parou ao meu lado, ficou em silêncio olhando as ondas antes de dizer alguma coisa.  
- Você ta precisando mesmo relaxar, hein?  
Olhei de canto de olho. O que ele queria dizer com isso?  
- Como assim?  
- Você parece... Estressada, fazendo de tudo para fugir dos problemas.,br. Nossa. Para alguém que me conhecia só há alguns dias, ele sabia bastante de mim. Franzi a sobrancelha impressionada.  
- Você acertou em cheio. – Fitei as ondas. – Está tão na cara assim?  
- Bom... Um pouco, talvez tenha percebido por ser intrometido demais.  
- Não, você só é... Observador.  
Tranquilizei-o.  
- Que bom que pensa isso. – Pairou. – Mas e aí... Vai me dizer qual é o problema ou é muito particular?  
Respirei fundo. Não queria falar que meu problema tinha tudo a ver com o cara que deu o soco nele.  
- É melhor não...  
Juntei os pés, meio sem graça. Ele insistiu fazendo tom descontraído:  
- Ah, vai, eu acho que sou bom com conselhos...  
Olhou para o céu como se tivesse um pouco de dúvida. Dei risada.  
Eu entrei num breve dilema comigo mesma. Talvez falar sobre Eric com Ray fosse fatal para que ele desistisse de mim. Mas eu também estava cansada de mentiras. Mentia para mim mesma dizendo que não amava Eric e mentia para Raymond fingindo que gostava dele como mais que amigo. Me sentia atraída por ele, mas não era amor, nem nunca seria. Eu queria que fosse, mas sabia que não ia conseguir.  
Era hora de abrir o jogo:  
- É que... – Suspirei, sabendo que colocaria tudo por água abaixo a partir dali. – Aquele cara... Que lhe deu o soco...  
Ele deu um riso breve abafado, acho que ele já esperava por isso.  
- O nome dele é Eric. E ele era meu melhor amigo na quinta série, mas ele me largou e nunca mais falou comigo. Mas agora, voltou a falar. Depois de quatro anos. E surpreendentemente interessado em além de amizade. Por isso deu um soco em você naquele dia.  
- Hm... – Ele pigarreou pensativo. – E você gosta dele, certo?  
Respirei um suspiro de frustração.  
- Eu não queria. Mas sabe quando você não se cura do seu primeiro amor? Tenho a sensação de que ele foi interrompido e agora quer continuar, mas não é justo depois de tanto tempo.  
- Bom, o meu primeiro amor não foi interrompido, mas, eu imagino que aconteceria a mesma coisa. – Suspirou de leve. – Deveria ir com cuidado, mas não desistir. Se ele te persegue como o Rick disse, acho que não ia adiantar mesmo.  
Ri, mas ainda estava um pouco ressentida com isso.  
- Não queria te contar isso. – olhei nos olhos dele. – Queria gostar de você, mas não quero te enganar. Poderia dar certo se ele não tivesse aparecido.  
Ray permaneceu nos meus olhos por alguns instantes antes de desviar por breves segundos e dar um sorriso de lado compreensivo.  
- Não tem problema. Posso ser seu amigo, certo?  
- Certíssimo.  
- Então estou satisfeito.  
Ray era um cara simplesmente incrível. Ficaria feliz que ele encontrasse alguém que o merecesse algum dia.  
- Hey, Ray!  
Alguém que não era eu o chamou do outro lado, virei o rosto para ver quem tinha sido. Uma garota desconhecida estava na porta do Beach Salon, acenou alegre de lá. Tinha cabelos ruivos e usava óculos, era bonita, vestia uma bata branca de alça e uma saia jeans.  
Raymond sorriu para ele e acenou de volta, ela aproximou-se sorrindo.  
- Lara, essa aqui é a Sophie.  
Ela sorriu ao me cumprimentar, mas eu ainda estava um pouco perdida.  
- Oi.  
Saudei com educação.  
- É o par do Rick.  
Ray sinalizou com o dedo polegar para que eu entendesse. Soltei um espirro de nervosismo.  
- Ah, sim! – Animei-me. – Nossa, vocês vão combinar muito, já formam o casal perfeito.  
- Ela é minha parceira de laboratório. Nos damos muito bem, não é, Sophie?  
- É sim. – Ela sorriu. – Estou feliz em poder conhecer seu amigo, me disseram que ele era inteligente.  
- Com certeza! – Resolvi fazer propaganda. – Muito inteligente, inspirado, vai amá-lo.  
Tyler e Stella se aproximaram vindos do outro lado da colina onde estavam conversando antes.  
- Ai meu Deus! Essa é a garota para o Rick?  
Stella surpreendeu-se.  
Nós conversamos antes que um carro chegasse. Um Honda preto. Era o carro do pai de Rick, tinha pegado emprestado para ir à praia naquele sábado.  
Ficamos esperando que soltasse do carro. Ele abriu a porta e aproximou-se sorrateiramente, meio cuidadoso.  
- Rick!  
Ray avançou um passo para fazer um cumprimento masculino, depois virou-se com descontração para apresentar Sophie.  
- Esta aqui é a Sophie.  
Rick teve a primeira reação de um sorriso tímido, depois aproximou-se cuidadosamente para beijá-lo no rosto como cumprimento. Ele estava perdido.  
Eu resolvi dar uma ajuda:  
- Vamos entrar? Acho que está cheio de mais, a comida à quilo vai acabar.  
Todos mobilizaram-se para entrar no restaurante. Tinha uma multidão lá dentro, o que era bem provável sendo o primeiro final de semana ensoLarado do mês.  
Nos aproximamos da comida para pegar as bandejas e seguimos lado a lado na fila, escolhendo os legumes.  
Sentamos numa mesa ao lado da parede de vidro com vista pro mar.  
A tarde foi ótima, passou rápido. Sophie e Rick acabaram se dando muito bem e marcando para sair juntos de novo em outro dia. Andamos na praia depois de comer e conversar no Beach Salon. Corremos na areia molhada e mais tarde voltamos para casa.  
Eram cinco da tarde quando cheguei. Entrei no banheiro rápido para lavar o cabelo e me arrumar para quando Eric chegasse, não desconfiasse de nada.  
Saí do banheiro correndo às cinco e cinquenta, secando cabelo enquanto escolhia a roupa que iria usar. Não fazia a menor ideia do que vestir. Abri as gavetas apressada.  
Peguei um vestido curto apertado preto com um colete jeans e cinto prateado na cintura, calcei sapatos de salto baixo e fui arrumar o cabelo. Não podia sequer parecer úmido, ou poderia conseguir descobrir. Não duvidava mais da capacidade de dedução de Eric, não podia arriscar.  
Uma hora depois, pontualmente, a campainha tocou. Andei pé ante pé pela sala, checando se tudo que eu precisava estava na bolsa quando levei um susto. Parei a dez passos da porta quando congelei ao ver meu pai estarrecido na entrada. Tinha atendido a porta e viu Eric. Abri a boca e comprimi um grito de terror. Podia ser fatal que meus pais soubesse que ele estava interessado por mim, começariam a ficar alerta quanto a isso, ou pior, poderiam começar a querer promover a junção dos Burton com os Cambrige, e tudo que eu não precisava era que meus pais ficassem me pressionando para ficar com Eric.  
- Eric?  
Meu pai perguntou-se na porta. Eric mordeu o lábio, pigarreou antes de falar, enfiou as mãos no bolso.  
- Oi, Sr. Cambrige.  
Falou em voz baixa olhando para o chão. Tinha uma mistura de respeito e timidez na sua voz.  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
Perguntou meu pai, desta vez mais rígido.  
- Vim buscar sua filha.  
Para a minha surpresa, a voz de Eric soou confiante e respeitosa desta vez. Ele apontou para mim em frente a escada, ainda estava parada lá. Meu pai virou de costas para Eric e me viu. Franziu o cenho observando meu jeito de vestir. Examinou a situação com descrição e angústia antes de comentar com contragosto:  
- Não sabia que iam sair.  
Cruzou os braços para Eric. Eu me aproximei, não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com aquilo, era a primeira vez que tinha que me resolver com os ciúmes do meu pai, geralmente os garotos que já namorei não o conheciam.  
- É, nós vamos ao cinema. – Atravessei-o na entrada e fiquei de pé ao lado de Eric. – Ele me prometeu me levar para assistir um filme novo, estreou hoje.  
Menti. Eric assentiu, embarcando na mentira com ar convincente. Meu pai nos fitou por longos instantes com os braços cruzado e sem humor até nos liberar:  
- Tudo bem. Traga ela às nove. Ou vou buscá-la.  
- Pai!  
Protestei, envergonhada. Eu senti que Eric lutou para prender o riso.  
- Vamos jantar depois do cinema.  
Pronunciou, meu pai ficou vermelho de intolerância, bufou uma ou duas vezes com raiva antes de ceder com dificuldade:  
- Tudo bem, às onze talvez. Mas ainda vale eu ir buscá-la, se não cumprir o horário.  
Respirei com frustração para ele.  
- Claro. Temos que ir agora, ou perderemos a sessão.  
Eric fez um sinal de respeito com a cabeça e me levou até o carro. Fiquei sobressaltada sabendo que meu pai ficou na entrada nos olhando até que o carro saísse e sumisse de vista.  
Longe de casa, Eric soltou uma risada diabólica.  
- Tinha me esquecido do seu pai...  
Falou ainda prendendo a risada. Eu me esforcei para não rir também.  
- Isso foi muito constrangedor. – pronunciei.  
- Com certeza. Parece que ele sabe agora.  
- Sabe de quê? É só uma ida ao cinema.  
Eu tive que permanecer com os pés no chão. Permanecer com relacionamentos escondidos com Eric estava fora de questão. Para a minha surpresa, Eric gargalhou com o que eu disse.  
- Você diz isso há quase uma semana e olha só onde nós estamos.  
Tentei não mostrar como fiquei nervosa com aquela observação. Não podia pensar que estava conseguindo o que queria, não podia ser tão fácil me manipular.  
- Então o que é isso? Porque definitivamente não estamos namorando.  
Eu quis saber. Precisava saber o que ele responderia, como ele denominaria o que acontecia entre nós. Eric olhou para frente imerso em pensamentos antes de responder.  
- Não sei... – Sibilou. – Mas não podemos parar agora.  
Eu não consegui dizer nada além disso. Ele estava certo. Acho que ele sentia o mesmo que eu, essa sensação estranha que um não pode ficar longe do outro por mais que queira. Então era recíproco. O que sentíamos era real e impossível de ser abatido.  
O carro dele parou em frente ao cinema minutos depois. Saí do carro e esperei que ele arrodeasse para me encontrar. Quando chegou perto de mim, envolveu minha cintura, colou na dele para que andássemos juntos. Eu olhei para o chão, procurando esconder o quanto enrubesci com aquela atitude.  
Ele me levou até uma parede de filmes, tinham os cartazes pendurados lado a lado.  
- Então... O que você está a fim de assistir? Eu não venho muito ao cinema.  
Admitiu. Isso era horrível porque eu era péssima para opinar em filmes.  
- Acho melhor eu não fazer isso. Todos os filmes que escolho para assistir acabo me arrependendo depois.  
Ele riu.  
- Então vamos escolher um qualquer...  
A mão de Eric que estava no meu ombro escorregou até meu punho, ele o segurou e o ergueu para os cartazes para que eu apontasse. Começou a cantarolar uni-du-ni-tê. Eu gargalhei.  
Quando terminou de cantar, meu dedo caiu em um filme chamado "Morte Maléfica numa noite de Haloween". Franzi o nariz com nojo da imagem do cartaz. Era um corpo fragmentado em partes sangrando em cima de uma mesa.  
- Eh... – Eric pigarreou sem opção. – Não podemos discutir com o uni-du-ni-tê.  
Eu assenti. Não faria diferença, algo me dizia que não precisaríamos assistir aquele filme.  
Entramos na sala com um balde de pipoca e refrigerantes logo depois, não tinham muitas pessoas na sala, então pudemos selecionar onde sentar. Escolhemos uma fileira no meio, um pouco próxima à tela.  
A sala estava escura, silenciosa, e deliciosamente fria, o filme não tinha começado ainda. Sentei-me ao lado de Eric.  
- Brrr! – Tremi. – Está muito frio aqui.  
O braço de Eric rodeou meu corpo num abraço quente e confortador. Olhei para o chão um pouco tímida.  
Era difícil resistir a ele. Com todos os seus defeitos, ele ainda conseguia ser completamente sedutor e envolvente. Nada conseguia mudar o quanto eu o queria ainda mais com o passar do tempo. Seria eu e ele aquela noite. Eu tinha muito medo de não conseguir resistir.  
- Está melhor agora?  
Perguntou num sussurro quente no meu ouvido. Nossos olhares cruzaram-se.  
- Sim. – respondi.  
Seus lábios inclinaram-se para um lado, num sorriso torto e um riso abafado. Olhou para cima enquanto ria.  
- Eu estou me lembrando da última vez que fui assistir a um filme de terror com você.  
Riu enquanto falava. Eu apertei a memória, mas me lembrei sem esforço daquele dia. Lembrava de todos os dias que passei com ele, como se nunca tivessem se afastado.  
- Se não me engano eu acho que eu vomitei...  
Fiz uma cara de nojo. Ele riu ainda mais.  
- Espero que não esteja mais tão sensível a filmes de terror quanto era.  
- Não se preocupe.  
Tranquilizei-o antes que acabasse, aterrorizada com a ideia.  
- Lembro de todos os dias que passei com você.  
Me disse, olhava-me profundamente nos olhos. Permaneci em silêncio durante um minuto antes de perguntar:  
- Você gostava de ficar comigo?  
- Nunca deixei de gostar.  
Afirmou, com um toque de melancolia.  
- Não sei o que fazer. – admiti. – Você está por perto, depois está longe. E agora está perto de novo. Não sei se eu devo confiar. Se estiver longe outra vez? O que eu devo fazer?  
Falava baixo para não incomodar as pessoas ao redor. Um som estridente nos atrapalhou, o filme começou. Eric passou o polegar pelo queixo pensativo.  
- Eu sempre estive por perto. – revelou. – Nunca abandonei você completamente. Tenho tentado te dizer isso faz muito tempo. – meus olhos piscaram sem entender. – Não podia ficar perto de você. Fui obrigado a te deixar. Mas sempre estive de olho em você, para que nada te acontecesse. Mas tem uma coisa... – Embolou-se no próprio segredo, olhou para o teto num suspiro forte de frustração. – Que me obriga a ficar longe. Para o seu próprio bem. Fui longe de mais salvando você naquele dia, só não podia continuar seguindo as regras sabendo que você estava correndo perigo. Me aproximei de novo e não consegui mais me afastar. Mas é perigoso, não devia estar com você, Lara, você corre perigo estando comigo. Então não podemos deixar que os outros saibam. Pode parecer loucura, mas isso é um segredo que eu não posso te contar, mas juro que ele existe.  
Minha cabeça girava, sentia nós formando-se em minha garganta rapidamente. Não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Mas tinha certeza que não estava mentindo, embora fosse muito suspeito, tive certeza de que tinha alguma coisa errada noites antes, quando o vi em frente a sua casa, sujo de sangue e com olhar irreconhecível. Existia algo nele, intrigante e talvez apavorante que ele tentava me manter longe.  
Aquele segredo parecia fatal e mortal. Coisa que nunca passei antes.  
- Por isso está sempre pedindo para eu ligar para você?  
Eu quis saber. Aquilo se encaixava. Aquela preocupação e inquietação dele sempre me pareceu sem motivo, mas agora, as coisas pareciam se encaixar. Quando disse que não podia passar tanto tempo sem lhe dar notícias, foi porque ele precisava saber se eu estava em segurança.  
- Sim. – Concordou. – Preciso ficar alerta agora que resolvi ficar perto de você. Não pode confiar em qualquer um, Lara. Existem pessoas que podem te fazer mal agora, muito mais do que antes. Tenho que proteger você. Aquele cara... Raymond. – pronunciou o nome de Ray com repulsa. – Tenha cuidado.  
- Achei que você estivesse com ciúmes.  
- Também. Mas não pode confiar em ninguém agora.  
- Ele não é perigoso. Se fosse, já teria mostrado isso.  
Defendi-o. Aquilo era mentira, só poderia ser ciúmes, Raymond era uma ótima pessoa, era meu amigo.  
- Não se deixe levar. – Pediu. – Quero que você tenha cuidado, tudo bem? Pode sair com ele, mas tenha muito cuidado. Olhe para mim. – Ele pegou o meu rosto pela parte esquerda e me forçou a olhar fixamente para ele. Seus olhos imploravam. – Só tome cuidado. Por nós dois.  
Por nós dois. Um nós do qual era difícil de fugir, porque eu o amava.  
- Sim.  
Aceitei. Tomar cuidado não fazia mal, fazia? Mas ainda me parecia suspeito. Não duvidava que ele estava mesmo me protegendo do segredo dele. Talvez estivesse sendo tola de mais, sabendo que corria perigo estando ao seu lado, estava me arriscando de mais talvez. Mas eu não podia ir embora.  
Mas o fato de Raymond me parecia suspeito. Talvez ele estivesse com ciúmes e se aproveitou do segredo para dar alguma desculpa para me pedir para ficar longe dele. Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntos a partir dali, mas ele tinha a Jessica. Se era um relacionamento as escondidas e que admitia que ele ficasse com outras garotas, eu também podia ficar.  
- Mas e a Jessica?  
Eu pronunciei com aversão.  
- O que tem ela?  
- Você pode ficar com ela, mas eu não posso ficar com o Raymond? Não devia tomar cuidado com ela também?  
Me senti traída pela pitada de ciúmes na minha voz, completamente evidente.  
- Jessie faz parte do segredo.  
Pairei. Ele chamou ela de quê? Jessie? Foi isso mesmo o que ele disse? Falou dela pelo apelido?  
- Ah. – Pigarreei com ironia. – Então a Jessie sabe do seu segredo e eu não, é isso?  
Eric puxou o ar para os pulmões. Sua expressão dizia "Lá vamos nós de novo.".  
- Ela não corre perigo como você.  
- Mas você contou para ela.  
- Eu não precisei contar, tudo bem? Ela sempre soube. Existe um acordo entre mim e Jessica, ela sabe que não é amor tanto quanto eu sei.  
Acordo? O relacionamento era um acordo? Que tipo de acordo? Sexo sem compromisso?  
- Ela sabe tanto assim de você? – continuei irritada. – Sabe tanto de você que sabe do seu segredo? Você era meu melhor amigo antes, eu também devia saber o bastante sobre isso, não?  
Eric puxou de novo o ar. Ajeitou-se na cadeira acalmando-se como se não quisesse causar confusão. Enfim disse:  
- Eu não quero a Jessica. Preciso dela, um dia vai entender, um dia vou poder contar tudo para você. – tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Colocou atrás da minha orelha. – Mas é você quem eu sempre quis. É a sua boca que eu quero beijar.  
Inclinou-se para que sua boca tocasse a minha. Perdi o controle facilmente ao nos beijarmos. Era como se o meu sangue corresse quente nas veias, fervendo o meu corpo de êxtase.  
Nós não conseguimos assistir ao filme. Conversamos, enquanto Eric me enchia beijos no rosto, comemos pipoca e nos enchemos de refrigerante. Depois saímos do cinema, abraçados.  
Eu e ele entramos no carro.  
- Feche os olhos.  
Mandou.  
- Por quê?  
Eu quis saber.  
- Para onde vamos é uma surpresa.  
- Não vai jogar o carro em um precipício, certo?  
Brinquei. Ele riu.  
- Fecha logo os olhos.  
Fechei os olhos. Fiquei de olhos fechados durante mais ou menos vinte minutos até sentir o carro diminuir a velocidade e manobrar para estacionar em algum lugar. Enfim parou, senti o motor do carro se desligar.  
- Pode abrir.  
Abri os olhos lentamente. Demorei um pouco para me situar de onde estava, reconheci aquele lugar da nossa infância. Molho Shoyo, o restaurante japonês que nós íamos com nossos amigos comer sushi quando crianças. As paredes estavam um pouco sujas e desgastadas com o tempo, mas o lugar parecia o mesmo. As portas duplas de vidro, as luzes das luminárias de papel acesas sobre as mesas encostadas na parede. Não ia ali há séculos, desde que nos afastamos, sentia remorso em passar pelas portas.  
- Você ainda lembra desse lugar?  
Perguntei, incrédula e surpreendida. Ele assentiu, passeando as mãos pelo volante, deu um suspiro profundo.  
- É um dos lugares de que eu mais me lembro. – revelou num tom baixo de voz. – Quando eu vinha aqui, ficava sempre pensando em te contar.  
- Contar o quê?  
- Que eu amava você.  
Meus olhos o fitaram intensamente, estava lisonjeada, emocionada, apaixonada. Sinceramente, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que não era só eu que o amava quando criança, ele me amava de volta.  
- Eu também gostava de você. – revelei, enrubescida, um tom baixo para acompanhar o ritmo misterioso daquela situação. – Eu nunca soube como contar. Me senti injustiçada quando deixamos de ser amigos por não ter tido a oportunidade de te dizer.  
Nos entreolhamos por extensos instantes antes que ele me puxasse para que eu o beijasse. Daquela vez, o beijo foi lento e cheio de ternura, quando se afastou, não se afastou muito, deixou sua boca bem perto da minha e pronunciou:  
- Mas agora eu posso contar... – Sussurrou, passando levemente o polegar na minha bochecha. – Eu te amo, Lara.  
Ninguém sabe como eu me senti naquele momento, talvez correspondida, finalmente sabia que ele me amava. Por mais que eu não possuísse o poder de saber se o que dizia era verdade, possuía o poder de ouvir sua voz, que parecia sincera naquele momento.  
Abri a boca, num sorriso, estava prestes a dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele quando algo me assustou, pior, me apavorou.  
Recuei num ato, aterrorizada com o que via quando simplesmente, olhei de novo e ele não estava mais lá. Sumira, num exato piscar de olhos. Pisquei de novo sem acreditar. Tinha um homem ali, eu tinha certeza.  
Eric olhou para mim com preocupação quando me viu se afastar. Justamente quando ele disse que me amava, aquilo aconteceu. Um homem aparecera e sumira de uma hora para outra. Seria loucura? Estaria confusa demais quando admitiu que me amava que acabei tendo uma alucinação?  
Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto tentava ansiosamente entender o que tinha acontecido.  
- O que aconteceu?  
A voz de Eric se manifestou no meio do silêncio e a escuridão do carro de luzes apagadas.  
- Eu vi... – Gaguejei. – Um homem.  
Minha voz se prendia na garganta. Eu sabia que provavelmente ele não acreditaria em mim. Ele olhou pela janela, procurando o homem de quem eu falava. Não viu ninguém, mas para a minha surpresa ele não pareceu decepcionado com a minha mentira, ficou muito preocupado:  
- Lara, - Me chamou, eu estava olhando pela janela ainda perdida, quando ele pegou meu rosto com as palmas das mãos e me obrigou a olhá-lo fixamente nos olhos. – Olha para mim, - seu tom era rigoroso e preocupado. – como era esse homem?  
Minha respiração estava muito densa. Era difícil pensar em alguma coisa quando ele estava tão perto. Obriguei minha memória a lembrar-se do sujeito.  
- Era alto, magro, pálido e tinha cabelo vermelho fogo, tatuagem no rosto...  
Eric me interrompeu com um tom de frustração:  
- Ah, não! - Berrou com raiva, soltando meu rosto para tapar os olhos com agonia. – Temos que ir, não podemos mais jantar.  
Antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa, ele ligou o carro rapidamente guiando-o para longe do restaurante, o pneu chiou na curva, provocando fumaça.  
Tentei entender o que estava querendo fazer. Qual era o problema? Ele conhecia o homem? Um homem que eu nem sabia se era real não podia acabar com o nosso jantar no Molho Shoyo!  
- O que houve? Eu acho que me enganei, ele desapareceu!  
Implorava para que voltasse.  
- Ele existe. – Ele me disse, com expressão enfurecida. – E é muito perigoso. Tenho que te levar para casa.  
O carro corria pela estrada escura a cem por hora, ainda me perguntava quem era aquele homem, por que estava nos vigiando e como conseguiu desaparecer!  
- Ele é perigoso? Quem é ele?  
Havia desespero no meu jeito de falar. Estava me deixando ainda mais assustada, quem era ele afinal? O que ele podia fazer contra nós? E o que ele tinha feito com Eric?  
- Não posso dizer, mas você tem que me prometer que ficará em casa. A noite toda no seu quarto e com o celular bem perto com o meu número na chamada de emergência, se ele aparecer, me chame o mais rápido possível.  
- Ele pode aparecer?  
Indaguei com pavor.  
- Sim, pode, mas não vai... Não vai...  
Eric falava com uma mistura de raiva, preocupação e desespero e pronunciava "Não vai..." Como se estivesse pedindo a Deus.  
O carro deu uma guinada para dentro da garagem da minha casa. Eric jogou-se para fora do carro apressado e antes que eu abrisse a minha porta, ele já havia arrodeado e aberto a minha. Quando saí ele me envolveu num enorme abraço, olhava em volta como se estivesse me protegendo do mundo.  
Me levou até a entrada de casa. Eu estava muito nervosa, com medo, não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar, o que é comum quando se não sabe qual o perigo que está correndo.  
- Escute, amanhã, vou te buscar bem cedo, vou ter que ficar com você o tempo todo agora, não posso deixar você sozinha, é muito perigoso.  
Ele mandou. Meu coração estava a mil por hora.  
- Para onde vamos amanhã?  
Quis saber dele.  
- Você vai ver, não se preocupe.  
Parecia preocupado demais, nervoso demais, e aquilo estava me afetando muito. Quando notei, milhares de lágrimas regaram meu rosto:  
- Estou com medo...  
Eric me olhou de perto cheio de preocupação, agarrou meu rosto e começou a limpar minha lágrimas com o polegar.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lara. – Suspirou tranquilizando-me. – Eu prometo que vai, eu sinto muito.  
Muitas lágrimas rolavam sem parar, quando um barulho nos interrompeu. Meu pai abriu a porta da entrada, devia ter ouvido nossas vozes. Quando nos viu tão próximos, franziu completamente o rosto todo, rígido. Baforou o ar várias vezes controlando o nervosismo.  
- O que aconteceu? Por que ela está chorando, o que você fez, moleque?  
Meu pai arregaçou os dentes para Eric quase explodindo de raiva, puxou meu braço para que eu me afastasse dele e ficasse ao seu lado. Enxuguei as lágrimas apressada.  
- Ele não fez nada. – Raciocinei para conseguir encontrar uma mentira convincente em tempo recorde. – Só vi um acidente no caminho para casa e fiquei muito sensibilizada.  
Meu pai respirou fundo. Com a minha explicação, conseguiu se acalmar. Deu as costas para Eric me empurrando para dentro de casa.  
- Tá bom, - bufou. – ela vai dormir agora, você pode ir para casa.  
Ordenou para Eric. Ele ainda deu um passo a frente se esticando preocupado, para saber se estava mesmo tudo bem, depois deu as costas derrotado:  
- Boa noite.  
Pronunciou, indo para casa, escondendo a chateação.  
Meu pai simplesmente me trancou dentro de casa. Quando nos viu sozinhos na sala resmungou:  
- Não tinha um garoto menos atrevido para te chamar para sair?  
- Ele não é atrevido. – Falei meio arrogante, enquanto subia as escadas. – E amanhã vou sair com ele de novo, espero que seja um pouco mais simpático, por favor.  
Pedi, ainda soluçava um pouco.  
- Não sei se gosto disso...!  
Gritou do andar de baixo. O ignorei, bati a porta do quarto. Eu sabia que meu pai só estava querendo me proteger, mas naquele momento tudo que eu menos queria era lidar com o ciúme paterno.  
Algo nos ameaçava, dia e noite e eu estava completamente perdida sobre isso. Não sabia o que temer. Não queria ter ficado longe de Eric, por mais que precisasse, eu sentia que ele corria perigo também. Uma sensação terrível me invadiu, de vazio.  
Olhei para a porta da varanda do meu quarto, ninguém. Mas sentia que alguém estaria ali logo. Quando Eric disse "aparecer", ele estava falando sério? Ele podia vir me procurar? Invadir minha própria casa, quem quer que fosse?  
Deixei as luzes apagadas e me deitei na cama, me encolhi pensando no que fazer. Mentalizei Eric, tudo estaria bem amanhã cedo, quando eu estivesse com ele.

Capítulo 8 – Entregue aos sentimentos

-...E esquecendo dos princípios.-

OO sol bateu no meu rosto, minha cabeça latejou. Mexi meu corpo agoniada sobre os lençóis da cama. Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira. Seis da manhã. Ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Não dormi direito, já havia previsto. Fui atormentada por pesadelos horrendos durante a noite e era como se sentisse as olheiras cravando-se abaixo dos meus olhos.  
Levantei da cama, meu corpo doía inteiro como se tivesse sido surrado. Caminhei com passos pesados até meu banheiro e me joguei debaixo do chuveiro morno. Deixei que ele lavasse a minha mente. Era provável que Eric não chegasse assim tão cedo, então daria tempo de me arrumar e fazer outras coisas antes que viesse bater na minha porta.  
Não tinha muito o que fazer, recebi uma mensagem de Stella ontem à noite, quase às três da manhã, só pude ler agora:

Fez o quê hoje à noite?  
By: Stella Mansoni

Bufei. Diria a ela a verdade? Era claro que diria, eu sempre contava a verdade para Stella, mas só não sabia como me preparar para dizer que me joguei nos braços do "Sr. Encrenca".  
Respirei fundo e digitei:

Melhor te contar pessoalmente, tem muita coisa errada acontecendo comigo, amiga.  
By: Lara Cambrige

Arremessei o celular em cima da cama, afagando o ar.  
Desci as escadas para tomar café da manhã, liguei a televisão num volume baixo para não incomodar os outros, me preparei para comer a primeira colher do cereal quando alguém bateu na porta. Meus olhos lançaram-se por um segundo no relógio. Oito da manhã. Eric acordaria tão cedo numa manhã de domingo? Ele disse cedo, mas parecia tão improvável...  
Caminhei pela sala e abri a porta. Era ele mesmo. Estava vestido com uma camisa gola pólo e calça jeans com cinto. Muito formal para ele. Nem boné ele estava usando e os cabelos estavam penteados... O que aconteceu?  
- Bom dia, doce.  
Pronunciou, num sorriso torto. Eu o olhei de cima a baixo antes de responder:  
- Por que está vestido assim? E por que chegou tão cedo? Ainda estava tomando café da manhã.  
- É uma programação meio formal, mas não se preocupe. Ainda bem que não tomou café da manhã, nós vamos exatamente fazer isso.  
- Café da manhã formal? – Me olhei desta vez. Só estava vestindo uma saia jeans com sapatilhas e um suéter. – Preciso me trocar, então.  
Ia girar para entrar em casa, mas ele puxou meu braço, me levando para fora.  
- Não, não temos tempo, está ótima, não é tão formal assim.  
- Mas...  
- Não se preocupe, estou até exagerando na roupa.  
Isso me tranquilizou um pouco, mas ainda estava estranhando. Ele não costumava fazer esse tipo de programa, não era mesmo a cara dele. Também não parecia estar indo por querer.  
Entramos no carro.  
- Tudo bem, aonde vai ser esse café da manhã, afinal?  
O indaguei. Estava me deixando preocupada.  
- Não se preocupe, nós chegamos.  
Abri a boca incrédula para o que eu vi. Ele estava entrando em uma mansão de luxo, estacionando em um estacionamento gramado ao lado de uma piscina. A mansão era rodeada por um muro alto, tinha uma piscina grande, a casa tinha três andares e ao redor da piscina, várias mesas muito bem forradas com uma toalha branca cada, pessoas vestidas de gala estavam de pé, conversando com taças de drinque na mão, garçons de paletó rondavam o lugar levando petiscos chiquérrimos.  
Me perguntava apavorada o que Eric veio fazer ali, o que ele tinha a ver com aquelas pessoas e por que me trouxe e não disse nada sobre a formalidade, quando ouvi alguém chama-lo do lado de fora:  
- Hey, Eric!  
Olhei diante da janela, uma garota se aproximou, de longe não pude ver bem quem era, depois pude reconhecer claramente, Jessica. Jessica era a dona da casa. Estava vestida com um vestido bege curto e decotado, os cabelos prendiam-se num penteado requintado e brincos dourados estavam nas suas orelhas, completando com sapatos de salto baixo dourados e uma maquiagem meiga.  
Acenava se aproximando do carro. Olhei para ele estarrecida:  
_- _Você me trouxe numa festa na casa da Jessica?  
Ele só respondeu:  
- Relaxa.  
E saiu do carro. Isso mesmo, ele saiu do carro e em deixou lá dentro. Observei de lá a conversa dos dois:  
- Ai, ainda bem que você veio, não podia suportar essa festa brega sozinha.  
Ela resmungou de cara feia.  
- Eu trouxe uma pessoa.  
Ele falou. Tentei apressadamente me esconder, mas ela me viu antes. Droga. Um calafrio correu meu corpo.  
- A Lara.  
Ela olhou para ele com surpresa e um toque inexpressivo de mau humor e depois abriu um sorriso largo abrindo a porta para mim:  
- Oi Lara, que bom que veio!  
Eu tentei sorrir, mas minha expressão parecia mais uma careta. Saí muito envergonhada do carro, ela podia até não ter ligado por ele ter me trazido, mas eu estava muito desconfortável ali. Não conseguia parar de me sentir culpada em estar com o namorado dela e ainda por cima, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, eu não gostava nada de fazer isso, era tudo por causa de Eric e além disso eu estava parecendo uma maltrapilha, o que ela pensaria de mim?  
- Eh... – Pigarreei, sem graça, tentando disfarçadamente me esconder do olhar dos convidados do outro lado. – Eu não sabia que era uma festa formal...  
Ela me olhou por breves segundos, pelo menos não fez cara feia para a minha roupa, Jessica era muito humilde, apesar do dinheiro que parecia ter – isso me fazia me sentir ainda mais culpada – falou sem cerimônias:  
- Ah, é o café da manhã de negócios do meu pai, essa gente é um saco! – Revirou os olhos. – Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa, vem aqui, não se preocupe, ninguém vai te ver, eles ficam muito ocupados se olhando no espelho.  
Ri. Jessica devia ser uma ótima amiga, além de ótima pessoa. Não queria fazer isso, não queria magoá-la, estava me sentindo ainda pior agora, um lixo, uma pilantra.  
Ela me levou até um quarto no segundo andar, abriu a porta. Era o quarto dela, e que quarto!  
Tinha uma varanda enorme, uma cama de casal cheia de almofadas de seda cor preta e edredom branco, um tapete felpudo preto, escrivaninha, closet e tudo mais, tudo preto e branco. Ela entrou no closet, enquanto isso eu tentava pensar no que os pais dela faziam para ter tanto dinheiro.  
Jessica saiu de lá com um vestido nas mãos e jogou na cama.  
- Acho que esse dá.  
Olhei maravilhada o modelo preto tomara que caia rendado com babados até os joelhos.  
- Dá sim!  
Exclamei sem perceber, maravilhada com a visão daquele vestido no meu corpo.  
- Vou deixar você se trocar, tem uns sapatos no closet, pode escolher qualquer um se precisar. Estarei lá embaixo recebendo os velhos que ainda estão chegando, boa sorte.  
Fechou a porta, fui até lá e tranquei. Olhei em volta. É.  
Tirei o suéter e a saia, desabotoei os sapatos e peguei o vestido, pronta para vesti-lo quando um som ensurdecedor interviu, girei meu corpo para olhar a porta e vi Eric. Estava com... A maçaneta dourada de aço na mão, completamente amassada. Por isso o som do metal amassando? Ele fez isso com a própria mão? Como ele fez isso?  
Enquanto eu lutava para entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele me olhava de pé, passou o polegar pelo lábio me olhando de cima a baixo, seus olhos brilhavam de desejo. Afinal, eu estava só de calcinha e sutiã. Eu ainda estava imóvel, estarrecida com a situação quando finalmente consegui ter a minha primeira reação:  
- Como você...?  
Não consegui terminar, ele bateu a porta e me prendeu no corpo dele, nossos lábios se tocaram, num ritmo quente e inquietante, seu cheiro tomou conta do meu corpo como uma droga viciante, ele me pressionou contra a parede com toda a força, nosso beijo não tinha seguimento, era acelerado, quente, sexy, perdia o controle enquanto ele escorregava os lábios pelo meu pescoço e apalpava a minha coxa com toda a força, sentia que ficaria roxa, mas não queria parar. Lutei para arrancar sua camisa de seu corpo, pude ver o seu peitoral definido e duro em minha frente, sua pele latejava na minha, o desejo me consumia, sem controle, eu seria dele, não tinha mais saída.  
Uma visão fez meu coração pular de susto em uma fração de minutos. Jessica. Jessica estava dentro do quarto, nos olhando, há quanto tempo? Não sei, mas estava lá.  
Me soltei habilidosamente com o meu coração à mil, Eric virou-se e quando viu Jessica, para a minha surpresa, não fez nenhuma cara de medo, parecia mais uma expressão de "Ah, logo agora?"  
E Jessica também não parecia do jeito que eu achei que estaria ao encontrar o seu namorado quase saindo dos limites com outra garota no seu quarto. Outra garota – eu, por exemplo - teria um ataque e até atacaria a garota e o namorado. Mas ele estava serena, o rosto rígido, mas não decepcionada, parecia estar repreendendo Eric, como uma mãe repreendendo seu filho desobediente, de braços cruzados olhando para ele.  
- Eu sinto muito, eu...  
Eu quis quebrar aquele silêncio cruel que reinava, me sentia a pessoa mais suja do mundo, não interessava se ela não estava muito chateada, estava me sentindo a pior das criaturas.  
Ela não me deu a palavra, só se dirigiu a Eric com frieza:  
- Eric, preciso conversar com você. A sós.  
Eric não retrucou, não tentou se explicar, vestiu a camisa e a seguiu para fora do quarto, numa distância de oitocentos centímetros dela.  
Não entendi bem o que aconteceu direito, para mim ela iria deixar para mata-lo sem deixar suspeitas. Só sei que sozinha naquele quarto eu não podia continuar, não depois de ter deixado ele... Fazer aquilo estando na casa dela.  
Vesti minha roupa e saí do quarto apressada, iria para casa. E não atenderia a mais nenhuma ligação de Eric, não depois de ter saído tanto dos limites. No caminho, enquanto eu andava pelo corredor do primeiro andar, ouvi a voz de Jessica repreendendo Eric de dentro de um quarto:  
- Você ficou louco?  
Parei de correr. Encostei-me na parede para ouvir da brechinha da porta.  
- Eu não resisti, foi um momento de fraqueza!  
Ele debateu. Eu abri a boca, assustada com o atrevimento dele, mas o mais estranho foi a resposta dela:  
- Eu sei como é difícil resistir, por isso quando não te encontrei fui direto para lá, eu sabia que não resistiria à tentação. Você sabe que eu também sei mais do que tudo o que você sente, eu sou como você. – Hã? – Mas tem que tomar cuidado! Eu deveria ter dado um escândalo no quarto, ela vai começar a desconfiar e se ela souber, pode ser perigoso para os dois. Já está correndo muito perigo quando resolveu parar de resistir e voltar a se aproximar dela, agora tem que haver limites. Se Jared viu você dizendo que a ama no carro, pode ser o fim! Ele já sabe que ela é a escolhida, vai fazer de tudo para mata-la no eclipse lunar.  
Meu coração pareceu parar. Fiquei gélida. Não entendi metade do que ela disse, mas algo eu entendi: Quem me procurava se chamava Jared, ele queria me matar durante um eclipse lunar e seja lá o que eles sejam, Jessica era como Eric e com certeza não eram namorados de verdade. Mas por quê? O que era aquilo? Que tipo de farsa era aquela que não me deixava saber do meu próprio risco de vida?  
Era desse homem, desse tal Jared que Eric tentava me proteger desde a quinta série, porque seja lá o que for, parecia ser o motivo para o afastamento dele. Não tinha dúvidas que tinha algo muito errado agora.  
Um ruído que provoquei ao me mexer demais na parede fez a porta se abrir mais e eles me viram. Arregalei os olhos, alarmada com o flagra. Os dois se entreolharam e trocaram um suspiro que dizia "Já era!".  
- Pronto, agora não tem mais que se dar o trabalho de esconder nada dela!  
Jessica bufou com mau humor. Eric fez um rosto de preocupação e abriu a porta para eu entrar, com ar de derrota.  
- Entre.  
Entrei, era uma sala de televisão. Com uma tv de plasma de quase sessenta polegadas, um enorme sofá de quase oito lugares com extensão para os pés vermelho e um tapete felpudo gigantesco bege.  
Fecharam a porta.  
- Me digam o que são. Agora.  
Exigi. Não tinha mais medo, não deles, que pelo visto queriam me proteger, mas tinha medo do que podiam me dizer. Eles pairaram no ar em silêncio durante seis minutos antes de Eric se manifestar:  
- Você lembra daquela noite? Que você me viu sujo de sangue e com os olhos roxos?  
Pairei, estarrecida, sempre quis a resposta sobre aquela noite.  
- Sim.  
- Eu tinha acabado de voltar do centro. Eu tinha sugado a alma de uma pessoa. - Ele explicou. Meu corpo gelou, imóvel.  
- Como assim...? - Murmurei, aterrorizada.  
- Não somos como os outros, Lara. Não somos como você. - Jessica olhou para o chão enquanto dizia.  
- Como assim? E o que exatamente vocês são?  
- Sugadores de almas.  
Eric sibilou. Não me movi, não respirei, não reagi. Fiquei exatamente com a mesma expressão e posição de quando ele pronunciou "Sugadores de almas". Não conseguia formular a pergunta certa, não sabia se aquilo era real, ou estava acontecendo através de sonho, mas só sei que abri a boca e nada saiu. Com o meu silêncio, Eric continuou explicando:  
- Existe um acordo entre o céu e o inferno. Que todas as crianças que nascem a cada quatro eclipses lunares, não possuem uma alma fixa. Sua alma pertence ao inferno, foi uma lei criada para que o inferno possuísse mais almas e estabilizasse o equilíbrio natural das coisas.  
- Nascemos com uma alma provisória – Jessica continuou. Ouvia com atenção, mas meus membros não saíam da mesma posição. – Ela fica conosco até completarmos doze anos. A partir desse momento, nossa alma passa a pertencer ao inferno e temos que sugar a alma de outras pessoas para sobreviver. Mas a alma das pessoas que sugamos também é provisória, ela enfraquece com um tempo e precisamos sugar de outras.  
- O que acontecesse com as pessoas que tem a alma sugada? - Eu perguntei em tom baixo, horrorizada.  
- Elas não se lembram do ataque, perdem a memória, perdem um pouco de sua energia, morrem muito mais rápido que os outros humanos.  
Eric falou com lamento na voz.  
- Mas nós, sugadores, temos regras, só podemos sugar alma de pessoas criminosas, temos um acordo com a polícia legal, que nos informa quem consumir. - Jessica disse.  
- Criminosos? – Duvidei. – Como conseguem lutar com criminosos?  
- Somos mais fortes, mais rápidos que os humanos. Não podem nos matar facilmente.  
Agora tudo se encaixava, a maçaneta de aço que ele amassou com as mãos, o carro que tirou da lama sozinho; forte, muito forte. O celular que pegava no meu bolso com frequência, devia pegar tão rápido quando estivesse distraída que eu nem percebia.  
- Tudo bem, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
Eu prossegui, ainda não podia me sentir segura com isso.  
- Todos os desalmados, como nós, tem um ser humano prometido como sua alma gêmea, alguém que você ama e lhe ama de volta e é posto na sua vida desde o começo da infância. Sentem desejo incontrolável, e só podem amar um ao outro, mais ninguém. Era para ser um presente para os seres humanos que tivessem as almas retiradas para o inferno, um presente do céu. Mas os seres humanos que acabaram descobrindo sobre nossa existência, acabaram descobrindo também outra utilidade dos seres humanos prometidos para os desalmados, que todo prometido que for sacrificado durante o eclipse lunar, doará sua alma, completando a de quem o matou, dando-lhe o presente da vida eterna.  
Jessica contou. Eu era a prometida de Eric. Era esse o motivo do nosso descontrole, do porquê de não conseguir esquecê-lo mesmo depois de quatro anos separados e de não conseguir amar Raymond. Eu vi Eric no lugar de Raymond porque não podia beijar outra pessoa que não fosse ele.  
- Todo ser humano que deseja mais do que nunca a vida eterna, alia-se nessa sociedade secreta, devastadores de desalmados, procuram descobrir sua escolhida e a sacrifica no período do eclipse lunar. São caçadores de almas gêmeas. Quando essa sociedade surgiu, o céu teve de proteger os seres humanos que foram prometidos e proibiu todos os desalmados de ficarem perto de seus escolhidos, todos devem se afastar definitivamente para que nunca sejam descobertos e possam viver em paz. - Eric explicou. Era esse o motivo, realmente tinha um motivo devastador para ter sido obrigado a me deixar. Eu corria perigo de vida. Ele me amava e quis me proteger.  
- Jared é um caçador?  
Tremi com o pensamento.  
- É um dos caçadores que vivem na cidade, um tempo atrás ele acabou descobrindo que eu era um desalmado. Por isso fui obrigado a ficar com várias garotas ao mesmo tempo para confundi-lo e ele não soubesse que era você.  
Meus olhos brilharam. Todos esses anos achando que ele era um cafajeste, que só ficava com as garotas para se aproveitar delas, esse tempo todo estava fazendo isso por mim, ficando com várias garotas que não ama, só para me deixar viva.  
- É, estava dando certo até que ele resolveu te salvar naquele tiroteio...  
Jessie resmungou com impaciência.  
- Eu não consegui deixar você em perigo, eu precisava te salvar. E depois, não consegui mais me afastar, eu precisava saber se você estava bem, por isso me mudei para a casa dos Becon, eu precisava garantir que você estaria a salvo de qualquer coisa.  
Meu coração bateu mais forte. Eu o amava, muito.  
- E por que fingiram estar namorando?  
Eu precisava saber.  
- Eu sou de outra cidade, me mudei para cá porque estava tendo muitos problemas para permanecer longe do meu escolhido, então tive de ficar longe o bastante dele, me mudando para outra cidade, para fazer com que ficasse em segurança. Mas ainda tinha alguns caçadores me rondando, eu sabia que Eric também estava sendo vigiado, então fizemos um acordo. Fingiríamos ser namorados até que os dois se convencessem de que um era escolhido do outro, assim quando tentassem nos sacrificar, nós sugaríamos as almas deles. - Jessica sorriu.  
Tudo estava claro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, escuro como uma sombra. Eu tinha a resposta de tudo, mas era exatamente tudo que eu temia que fosse. Eu estava em perigo, Eric estava em perigo, estávamos todos em perigo. Estava correndo risco de vida. Jared sabia quem eu era agora, tinha certeza graças ao que Eric disse no carro. "Eu te amo". Era o fim.

Capítulo 9 – Nova rotina

- ...Tudo bem, é ao lado dele.-

Fomos para a casa de Eric depois da conversa. O silêncio reinava no carro. Eu estava com uma confusão formada em minha cabeça. Milhares de pensamentos trágicos me rondavam e me davam calafrios. Abracei a mim mesma, tentando controlar o frio que gelava minha alma. O carro parou no estacionamento da sua casa. Ele me fitou, parecia preocupado, ou sensibilizado.  
- Vamos?  
Abriu a minha porta do lado de fora e estendeu a mão num sorriso amigável.  
Suspirei. Por um momento olhá-lo deixou tudo muito melhor, o sol refletia no seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais lindo. Seus olhos estavam cinzas, brilhavam com o reflexo do sol. Tê-lo perto me fazia sentir-me segura, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu o amava muito e agora sabia o porquê.  
Peguei sua mão, aceitando o convite num sorriso. Saí do carro e olhei para sua casa. Segundo ele, sua mãe sabia a verdade. Também, seria difícil não saber a identidade do seu próprio filho.  
Ele envolveu meu ombro e abriu a porta de casa. Estava meio abafado e as luzes estavam apagadas, mas o lugar me agradou. Era parecido com a minha casa, já que os imóveis da rua tinham todos o mesmo formato. Mas os móveis tinham uma aparência mais antiga. Os enfeites pareciam artefatos passados entre entes da família.  
- Sua mãe está em casa? - perguntei em voz baixa, estava com medo de que se estivesse eu fosse incomodar. Ele sorriu para mim, ternamente.  
- Está. – Olhou para a escada e chamou num berro. – Ô mãe! Vem ver quem está aqui.  
- Já vou, filho.  
A sua voz soou abafada vindo de dentro do corredor do primeiro andar. Ela apareceu depois, estava de roupão penteando o cabelo molhado, quando me viu, sorriu entusiasmada:  
- Oh, que bom te ver, Lara!  
Desceu as escadas e me abraçou, estava com uma camisola por debaixo do roupão. Me abraçou, cumprimentando-me.  
- Que bom que veio. Estou feliz que estejam juntos outra vez, o Eric não parava de falar em você.  
Eric coçou a cabeça, envergonhado.  
- Ela sabe de tudo, mãe. – Contou de repente. Srta. Burton fez uma cara de surpresa, misturada com preocupação. – Ela ouviu uma conversa de mim com a Jessie.  
Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio até que Srta. Burton respondeu:  
- Oh, minha nossa, você está bem?  
Tocou meu braço com olhar de compaixão. Parece que ela estava ciente do meu risco de morte.  
- Estou. – Respondi, minha voz falhou um pouco. – Pelo menos até agora, sim.  
- Um caçador nos achou, mãe. Jared nos viu no carro e eu acabei... – Eric procurou fôlego, suspirava arrependido. – Dizendo uma coisa que não devia.  
- Ah, Eric, sabe que devia ter ficado longe dela, foi isso que foi fazer ontem à noite? - Srta. Burton reclamou, mas seu tom estava calmo, com pitada de decepção.  
- Mãe, sabe quanto isso é difícil para mim. - Eric tapou os olhos com os polegares. – Ela estava saindo com um cara e eu achei que ele podia ser um caçador, correria perigo se eu não ficasse por perto.  
- Mas e agora? Se ela foi descoberta, corre grande risco de morrer!  
- Eu não vou deixar. – Respondeu num ato, o tom estava determinado. – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Não podem fazer nada contra ela.  
Sua mãe suspirou, tinha um ar de dúvida. Talvez corresse muito risco, no fundo eu não queria que Eric se arriscasse por mim.  
- Tudo bem, então. Pode ficar o quanto quiser. – Srta. Burton sorriu me tranquilizando, uma parte de seu rosto ainda mostrava a preocupação mascarada em seu sorriso. – Está com fome? Eu fiz uma torta agora a pouco.  
Olhei para ela e meus olhos brilharam, minha barriga estava roncando. Não tinha tomado café da manhã, não fiquei na festa para comer a comida que tinha lá.  
- Ah, eu aceito, por favor.  
Ela sorriu e nos levou para a cozinha. Pousou um prato com uma gigantesca fatia de torta de morango bem na minha frente.  
- Bom apetite.  
Desejou e saiu da cozinha. Ataquei a torta, faminta. Estava uma delícia. Eric riu me vendo comer desesperadamente.  
- Sinto muito ter deixado você com fome.  
Lamentou, mas não tinha arrependimento em sua voz, ele ria.  
- Não tem problema, eu passaria dias sem comer se fosse parar nessa torta!  
Elogiei, ainda comendo com voracidade. Outra garota teria vergonha de parecer uma morta-fome na casa do seu namorado. Mas ele era Eric, sabia tudo sobre mim, e eu tudo sobre ele agora, não havia nada que eu precisasse esconder ou tivesse vergonha de contar.  
- Você deve ter muitas perguntas para me fazer.  
Mudou de assunto, falando baixo. Nos entreolhamos em silêncio antes que eu me manifestasse:  
- Eu tenho. – Suspirei. – A primeira é por que os seus olhos mudam de cor?  
Ele riu com a importância da minha primeira pergunta.  
- É de acordo com a minha necessidade de sugar almas.  
- E cinza significa o quê?  
- Que estou satisfeito.  
- Roxo é faminto?  
- Sim.  
- Quanto tempo a alma que você suga dura no seu corpo?  
- Em média cinco dias.  
- O que acontece se você parar de sugar?  
- Eu morro, ou acabo atacando a alma da primeira pessoa que encontrar.  
Engoli a saliva.  
- Pode... Morrer?  
O impacto daquela pergunta me deixava sem ar.  
- Posso – admitiu. – Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou. Não depois de ter ficado com você.  
Sorri, lisonjeada. Na verdade, Eric sempre foi meu, do jeito que eu sempre achei que nunca seria. Aquilo fazia eu me sentir nas nuvens.  
- E não tem nenhum jeito de eu ficar a salvo? – Eu perguntei, a tristeza na minha voz era evidente. – Os desalmados vão ter que ficar para sempre longe de suas almas gêmeas?  
- Existe uma maneira... – Sussurrou. – Mas é muito difícil de acontecer.  
- Que maneira?  
Perguntei ansiosa, uma luz de esperança se acendeu. Qualquer coisa servia.  
- Temos que encontrar o livro.  
Franzi o rosto.  
- Que livro?  
- A sociedade secreta dos caçadores tem um livro. Um livro que dá poderes especiais a todos que se associam a ela. Quando eles se unem à sociedade, fazem um juramento e ganham poderes especiais.  
- Que tipo de poderes?  
- Tele transporte. Visão do futuro e outras habilidades que ainda não sabemos.  
- Então foi isso que fez? – gelei. – Naquele dia ele se tele transportou quando eu o vi.  
- Sim, por isso desapareceu.  
- E onde está esse livro? O que tem nele? Por que ninguém nunca o destruiu? E o que acontece se o destruir?  
- Todos os desalmados ganham uma alma de verdade.  
Sorri. Era perfeito, certo?  
- Então por que ninguém o destruiu ainda?  
- Esse livro é enfeitiçado, sagrado. Nele existe o contrato que foi feito entre o céu e o inferno que estabelecia a existência dos desalmados. Se ele for queimado, não vai mais existir acordo. Mas ele está guardado pela sociedade dos caçadores, que o roubou há muito tempo. Com isso ficaram sabendo da nossa existência e dos privilégios do sacrifício da alma gêmea lhe dão. Ninguém sabe onde está. – Puxou fôlego, derrotado. – Todos que tentaram tiveram suas almas gêmeas sacrificadas durante o eclipse.  
- Confio em você. – Sibilei. – Não vai acontecer nada comigo.  
Não estava mentindo, Eric me passava toda a tranquilidade que eu precisava. Fiquei paralisada quando ele encostou seu nariz no meu e beijou minha boca intensamente. Era difícil dizer a sensação que eu sentia, é como se todo o sentimento preso dentro de mim fosse liberado de uma só vez, me fazendo ficar desnorteada.  
Arrastei minha mão direita pelo seu pescoço, a sua pele era quente. Ainda me lembrava da cena dele sem camisa no quarto da Jessie, daria tudo no mundo para ver aquilo de novo. Segurou minha nuca, aproximando-me dele.  
Ele recuou num instante.  
- Vamos lá para cima? - Perguntou num sorriso, sorri de volta.  
- Vamos.  
Levantamos das cadeiras e subimos as escadas da sala. A porta do quarto da Srta. Burton estava aberta, lá dentro ela estava esparramada na cama com o zumbido do ventilador girando e ventilando o quarto.  
Eric abriu a porta do seu quarto. Entrei, meio tímida, mas confortável.  
Tinha o mesmo tamanho que o meu. Mas o estilo era completamente diferente. Tinha um telescópio na janela de vidro, ao lado, uma cama com o lado encostado na parede. Uns pôsteres de bandas de rock. Um guarda-roupa de madeira marrom meio antigo, aberto e cheio de bagunças em frente a ele.  
Eric fechou a porta quando entrei. Olhei em volta.  
- Nossa, da última vez que entrei no seu quarto só achei carrinhos de controle remoto e videogames.  
Ele riu.  
- É, as coisas mudaram agora, doce.  
Não me cansava de ouvi-lo me chamar de "doce".  
Sentei-me na cama mal forrada e acompanhei com os olhos ele se movimentar pelo quarto, pegando umas tralhas de dentro de uma caixa da mudança e organizando no guarda-roupa.  
- Ainda não acredito que não arrumei tudo ainda.  
- Quer ajuda? - Me ofereci.  
- Ahm... – pigarreou. – acho que vai achar coisas muito desagradáveis aí dentro. - Deu risada.  
Espiei o que tinha dentro da caixa, sentada no chão e deparei-me com uma mala aberta, cheia de cuecas. Afastei o rosto com repulsa, muito desagradável, com certeza.  
- Eh... – Suspirei sem graça. – Não tem alguma outra coisa que eu possa ajudar a arrumar?  
- Tem uns porta-retratos naquela outra caixa.  
Apontou para a caixa na outra ponta do quarto. Engatinhei até lá, abri a caixa, vários porta-retratos com fotos de família estavam empilhados lá dentro.  
- Onde eu coloco isso? - Perguntei.  
- Na escrivaninha. - Pediu.  
Comecei a organiza-los na superfície da escrivaninha.  
- Então... – Comecei a conversar com ele de lá. – Se vocês são desalmados, a Jessie também tem um par, certo?  
- Tem.  
- Quem é ele?  
- Não sei o nome, mas eles têm uma longa história juntos.  
- Eu sinto tanto por eles. Não são como nós, eles tem a distância entre cidades.  
Lamentei. Sabia bem o que deviam estar sentindo. Só de imaginar Eric em outro lugar eu ficava louca.  
- Foi preciso. Faria o mesmo para te deixar viva.  
Virei para ele bruscamente.  
- Nem pense nisso! - Ordenei.  
- Não se preocupe. – Riu. – Não posso te deixar sozinha agora. Tenho que ficar com você dia e noite agora, Srta. Cambrige.  
Vasculhei a caixa para pegar os outros porta-retratos e encontrei um com uma foto dele e Jessica numa sorveteria, brindando com milk-shake.  
- Vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo assim? - Eu quis saber.  
Ele esticou-se do guarda-roupa para olhar a foto que estava na minha mão. Depois respondeu:  
- É... Nos conhecemos e depois fizemos o plano de fingir sermos namorados. Somos muito amigos. É que só nós dois sabemos como é precisar da alma de outra pessoa.  
Seu sibilo soou distante, imerso em pensamentos. Pousei aquele último retrato na escrivaninha e sentei na cama de novo.  
- Posso tentar entender, - me deitei. – se você me explicar.  
Ele voltou-se para mim e sorriu, me vendo deitada na cama. Caminhou devagar e deitou ao meu lado, de frente para mim, nos entreolhamos por longos instantes antes que ele falasse. Pegou minha mão e a acariciou, disperso.  
- Não ter uma alma é como... – Começou a explicar. – Não ter uma vida. Você se sente incompleto e vazio. Como se nada o prendesse na terra, nem a gravidade. – Suspirou. Eu acompanhei seus movimentos enquanto ele se aproximava, me puxando pela cintura. Respiramos o mesmo ar. Imaginava horrorizada como seria não ter nenhuma razão para viver, meus olhos ameaçaram encher de lágrimas. – A não ser que você esteja com seu par. – Sorriu. – É como se de repente nada faltasse. Sua alma preenchesse a você e a mim, não preciso mais de nada.  
E nos beijamos de novo, como se eu e ele fôssemos os únicos no mundo. Quando paramos, o fôlego foi o mesmo, raro. Eric sorriu como se gostasse muito daquilo.  
- Eu tenho uma boa notícia. - Informou. Sorri de volta animada.  
- Qual?  
- Não posso deixar você desprotegida, então vou ter que entrar no seu quarto durante a noite, vou ter que dormir com você.

*************************

Eu nunca tinha feito isso em toda a minha vida. Eram oito da noite quando todos na minha casa dormiram. Menos eu.  
Tive que garantir de que ninguém ouviria nada. Fechei a porta e dei um toque no celular para Eric. No mesmo momento ouvi uma pessoa me chamando do jardim.  
- Psssiuu!  
Corri para olhar da varanda. Ainda estava tentando descobrir como ele faria isso. Estava do jardim, me olhando de lá de baixo. Nenhuma corda, nenhum trampolim, ou qualquer outra maluquice que eu pudesse ter pensado.  
- Como você vai...? - Perguntei em tom baixo.  
- Psiu! Faz silêncio. Chega para trás.  
Franzi o cenho para ele. Não sei o que ele pretendia, estava achando aquilo uma loucura, mas não cogitei nada, obedeci.  
Foi então que fez aquilo. Que antes eu achava impossível. Deu um salto tão alto que conseguiu se pendurar na grade da varanda do meu quarto e depois passar tranquilamente para dentro. Fiquei incrédula e imóvel olhando-o respirar fundo, cansado. Olhou para mim e abriu os braços:  
- Então...?  
Gaguejei, sem palavras:  
- Como...?  
- Disse que nós desalmados temos algumas habilidades. - Entrou no meu quarto. - Nossa, esse quarto parece bem maior sem ser visto do telescópio...  
Andou em volta do meu quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas. Pairei por um momento, quando percebi que ele tinha acabado de confessar que me espiava pelo telescópio.  
- Você... Me espionava pelo telescópio?  
Não se constrangeu muito, falou sem emoção:  
- Opa, não devia ter dito isso, certo? – Sentou-se na minha cama. – Vai acreditar se eu disser que era para saber se estava segura? - Cogitou, mas até a sua voz transmitia dúvida.  
- Não.  
- É, eu imaginei. - Caiu deitado na cama, com os joelhos para baixo. Cruzei os braços.  
- Vai dormir aqui todas as noites?  
Estava só querendo ouvir ele dizer que sim.  
- Vou. – Levantou-se. Eric estava vestindo uma camisa branca e calça de moletom. – Por quê? Tem medo de dormir comigo? - Mordeu o lábio, me observando de pé.  
- O quê? Não, não mesmo. - Neguei freneticamente. Apoiou as mãos na cama e voltou a me olhar.  
- Então por que se cobriu desse jeito? - Apontou para o que eu vestia. Olhei-me.  
Tivera um dilema antes dele chegar. Pensei que não queria parecer tão desagradável quanto naquela noite em que veio buscar o carro. Então vesti uma camiseta e calça até os joelhos como pijama.  
- Queria que eu vestisse um lingerie? - Zombei, dobrando a cabeça. Ele riu, um pouco alto demais, eu o interditei:  
- Shhh! - Pedi, ele não parou, riu mais alto, deitando-se na cama. Eu me aproximei mais para impedi-lo de acordar meus pais, me aproximei tanto que acabei caindo sentada em seu colo, ignorei aquilo e pedi sussurrando:  
- Meus pais estão dormindo. - Avisei.  
Ele silenciou em um segundo e apenas me olhou sentada em seu colo durante dois minutos, umedeceu os lábios. Me senti extremamente pervertida e me corrigi no mesmo momento, me levantando e deitando ao seu lado.  
- Eu ajustei o despertador – joguei essa. – para você acordar mais cedo, antes de meus pais.  
Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e puxei o cobertor para nos cobrir. Ele ainda não disse nada. Fitou meus olhos e me abraçou. Mas não houve qualquer desejo, foi um abraço protetor, seguro e carinhoso. Me sentia completa ali.  
Para sempre.

Capítulo 10 – Surpresas

- ...Nada agradáveis.-

Acordei deitada em seu peito, seu cheiro me confortava na cama. Espreguicei-me, o despertador vibrava no criado-mudo. Levantei para desligar, dei uma olhada em Eric na cama, ele esticava-se agoniado com o sol que entrava pela janela. Sorri. A cena dele dormindo era linda, serena, se assemelhava a um anjo bad-boy sarado.  
Dei risada com a minha própria relação. Ele levantou e esfregou os olhos como uma criancinha de seis anos que acabara de acordar.  
- Uaaah! – Bocejou. – Do que está rindo?  
- Estava vendo você dormir.  
Ri.  
- Eu babei?  
Brincou.  
- Deixa de ser bobo.  
Dei um leve tapa no seu ombro. Só então eu senti. Estava nu, ele estava sem camisa, só de calça moletom. Devia ter sentido calor durante a noite. Seguiu-se um minuto até que eu percebesse que estava admirando de mais as curvas das suas costas. Era muito mais irresistível agora, suas costas eram largas, e sua barriga era definida e magrinha, formando um perfeito tanquinho. Podia olhá-lo o dia inteiro, mas seria ridículo demais. Quanto mais quando se tem escola para ir.  
- Te aconselho a ir para casa.  
Disse eu. Ele se virou enquanto vestia a camisa.  
- Meu pai vem me acordar de manhã.  
Fiz um biquinho, lamentando. Se aproximou, beijou meu rosto.  
- Tem que dar um jeito de convencê-lo a deixar você ir para a escola de carona comigo.  
- Isso é impossível. Aquela noite e ontem foi o suficiente para ele odiar você.  
- Acha que se eu conversar com ele vai funcionar?  
Cogitou, descrente e calmo.  
- Não.  
Respondi, derrotada.  
- Então pode dar um jeito, sim? Pode correr perigo mesmo nessa trajetória de casa para escola.  
Andou até a varanda de casa, parecia pronto para saltar de lá.  
- Só são dez minutos de casa para a escola!  
Lembrei-o incrédula de como aquilo podia ser possível.  
- Não faz diferença. Eles são bem ágeis, pode dar imortalidade a eles, lembra? – pôs os pés do outro lado da grade da varanda. – Estou te esperando na frente de casa daqui a cinco minutos, se atrasar o mínimo que seja eu chego correndo.  
Ri.  
- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar, Sr. Burton.  
- Estou confiando na sua palavra.  
Sorriu brincando, e num salto, pulou da varanda. Eu costumo ficar boquiaberta com uma coisa dessas, não deixei de ainda ficar um pouco boba de como as coisas impossíveis se tornaram possíveis tão de repente, mas aquilo não fazia mais diferença, de alguma forma, sempre acreditei no impossível.

Me arrumei rápido, sabia que seria difícil encarar meu pai. Ele se preocupava muito comigo, tínhamos uma relação especial e ele sempre esteve acostumado que eu estivesse obedecendo-o.  
Me aproximei da mesa, ele lia o jornal. Como todas as manhãs. Respirei fundo. Nos primeiros dois minutos ele não desviou o olhar da página de esportes para me fitar, mas depois de eu ter ficado tanto tempo em silêncio – pensando no que dizer, - acabou notando que eu estava ali.  
- O que foi, filha?  
Tirou os óculos para me ver, tinha semblante um pouco preocupado. Também, não era sempre que eu ficava parada sem dizer nada com uma expressão de confusão no rosto.  
- Bom, pai, é que... – Pigarreei, ainda não tinha pensado em algo que o convencesse. – Eu e o Eric, é que nós...  
- O que houve?  
- Estamos namorando, é isso!  
Cuspi. Nervosa demais, não conseguia organizar ideias de um jeito que ficassem ao meu favor.  
- O quê? – berrou, irritado. – Que história é essa? Os garotos não pedem a mão da filha em namoro para os pais mais não? Que falta de respeito! Desde quando essas coisas acontecem sem o meu consentimento?  
- Pai, não complique as coisas, ta bem? Eu to pedindo. Eu sei com quem namorar e... Hoje eu vou para escola com ele, então... Já to meio atrasada... – Beijei o rosto dele. Ficou imóvel, sem reação. – To indo. Até mais.  
- Filha, você...  
Fechei a porta. Ufa. Isso foi tão embaraçoso quanto pensei que fosse.  
Pensando bem, era até bom que eu tivesse contado. Ele ia acabar tendo de saber de alguma forma. Agora que nós resolvemos ignorar as regras e finalmente ficar juntos, não podia deixar que meu pai fosse o motivo da minha dúvida.  
Desci as escadas da varanda. O FIAT Freemont de Eric estava parado na rua, em frente a minha casa, ele mexia em alguma coisa no porta luvas.  
Abri a porta e entrei. Sentei no banco e soltei um suspiro de frustração. Não houve qualquer reação, só depois de dois minutos distraído com uns papéis que caíam do porta-luvas.  
- E aí? – Perguntou, o porta-luvas despencou, abrindo de novo. Resmungou tentando fechá-lo. – Foi muito difícil?  
- Eu contei.  
Bufei.  
- Contou o quê?  
De repente tomou um susto, com tantos segredos que acabei sabendo, não podia mesmo dizer: "Eu contei".  
- Não é sobre o que você é, só disse que estamos namorando.  
- Mesmo? Qual foi a reação dele?  
- Ahm, não sei bem, ele ficou meio irritado, achou um desrespeito que você não foi pedir permissão antes, coisa do século passado.  
- Hum... – pensou. – Mas e então...? – ligou o carro. – Está pronta, certo?  
Já me perguntaram isso tantas vezes que já não sabia do que se tratava.  
- Para quê?  
- A escola, vamos ficar juntos na frente das pessoas, pronta para ser falada nos corredores?  
Ah, sim, aquilo. Já estava ciente disso. Não fazia mais diferença.  
- Bom, eu não gosto de parecer uma traidora que te roubou da Jessie, mas... – arfei o ar. – Que seja.  
Dei de ombros.  
- Boa garota.  
Sorriu, o carro andou pela rua. Eu sorri discretamente. Parecia que não tinha me dado conta de como de uma hora para outra já não ligava mais para as regras, que antes eram fundamentais na minha vida. Eric trazia exatamente o toque de adrenalina e confusão que eu precisava, era viciante.

Teríamos aula de história juntos no segundo horário, fomos a novidade do colégio, andando abraçados pelos corredores, parecia que as pessoas não faziam nem questão de disfarçar que estavam olhando, nos encaravam com uma expressão de surpresa que me deixava bastante desconfortável, posso dizer.  
Entramos na sala e sentamos um atrás do outro em uma fileira qualquer, conversamos enquanto esperávamos as pessoas chegarem. Stella e Rick ainda não tinham me visto, estava me preparando para uma longa explicação que teria que dar a eles.  
Todos chegaram e o professor entrou na sala, no mesmo momento todos se sentaram.  
- Bom, alunos... – Sr. Gates limpou os óculos com o guardanapo. – Temos um aluno novo para receber hoje. Pode entrar.  
Um garoto entrou na sala, corria tudo bem até que eu visse quem era. Meu sangue gelou em minhas veias num ato. O homem, que agora parecia mais um garoto era o aluno novo. Ele mesmo, o caçador que ameaçava planejar me matar durante o eclipse. O cabelo vermelho fogo estava arrepiado em um corte jovem, a barba estava mal feita, vestia um casaco preto de couro, camisa social marrom mal abotoada e calça jeans surrada. Algo estava diferente nele, não tinha a tatuagem sobre o olho, tinha desaparecido, mas tinha certeza de que era ele.  
Eric discretamente, encaixou o pé na parte de trás da minha cadeira e sem nenhum esforço me arrastou, aproximando nossas carteiras, lentamente para que o barulho não chamasse a atenção de outros alunos. Ainda estava paralisada e gélida.  
Engoli em seco enquanto o professor o apresentava:  
- Este é Jared. Novo aluno vindo de Seattle, sejam bonzinhos e o recebam bem, sim? Pode se sentar.  
Jared andou, seu corpo era esguio e um pouco magro, o olhar era sombrio e enganador, dava arrepios em qualquer um. Escolheu a cadeira da fileira ao lado para se sentar. E ali ficou.  
Sem dúvida ele estava disfarçado de aluno. Devia ter por volta dos dezenove e fez todas aquelas mudanças, que de preste, não serviram-lhe quase nada, para parecer um aluno da nossa idade. Estava ali por algum motivo, e eu sabia qual era, me matar.  
- Temos um problema.  
Eric murmurou com preocupação e toque de desespero da cadeira de trás.  
Naquele momento nada estava a meu favor. Não sabia do que os caçadores eram capazes, não sabia quase nada sobre eles, e ainda não tinha tanta crença de que eles podiam mesmo tentar me matar até ali. Estava tentando se aproximar o bastante, para ter certeza que não sacrificará a garota errada. Me senti perdida, por um minuto pareceu que nem Eric poderia me salvar.  
Ele virou-se e me olhou de espreita, quase imperceptível, mas eu percebi, não conseguia tirar meus olhos aterrorizados de cima dele. Parecia que só eu poderia me salvar dessa, não sabia por quê.

Eric me levou com passos apressados até um canto vazio do colégio no fim da aula. Seu rosto estava quase inexpressivo de tanto desespero.  
- Ele está aqui. – sibilou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos como se estivesse em pânico. – Deve ser a primeira vez que isso acontece.  
Girou no lugar, procurando fôlego.  
- Por que ele...? Será que ele...? E por que a tatuagem...?  
Não consegui completar nenhuma das minhas perguntas, estava nervosa de mais para conseguir raciocinar direito. Eric voltou-se para mim, prendeu meus pulsos me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava autoritário e sábio enquanto falava:  
- Escute bem o que vou te dizer... Não podemos desmascará-lo, pode ser essa a intenção dele. Temos que agir normalmente e ficar afastados. Não se aproxime dele, ouviu bem? Nenhum contato, pode pegar informações, ganhar sua confiança, só para depois te encurralar e te levar ao sacrifício sem nenhum esforço.  
Ainda era difícil formular qualquer palavra que servisse, eu estava apavorada, meu coração não batia, corria como um antílope.  
Foi então que Eric parou e me consumiu num abraço, delicioso, confortador, protetor e amoroso, tudo que eu precisava, as lágrimas ameaçaram me invadir, eu estava com medo. Mas com ele ali, tudo parecia estar melhor.  
Uma voz extremamente familiar quebrou o momento:  
- Tudo bem, eu-não-acredito!  
Eric me soltou dando risada. Virei-me. Era quem eu pensava, Stella. Estava de braços cruzados para nós, não parecia feliz, estava chateada.  
- Então era isso que queria me contar? Por que não me contou antes? Quis cair no precipício antes de pedir para alguém jogar uma corda? Poxa, você sabe que eu odeio ficar sabendo das coisas por último!  
Dei risada, ela não parava de tagarelar.  
- Stella, nós estamos namorando.  
Eu ia dizer isso, mas não foi a minha voz que deu aquela informação. Foi Eric, que depois envolveu meu ombro sorrindo singelo.  
- Estãããão?  
Assustou-se querendo a resposta que estava esperando.  
- Sim. Ele terminou com a Jessica.  
Expliquei. Stella ficou calada com expressão de pânico, sem se mexer durante quase uma hora, depois pegou meu braço e me levou cochichando:  
- Amiga, você... – cochichava para Eric não ouvir. – Não acha isso meio perigoso, quer dizer... – checou se Eric ainda não estava prestando atenção. Quando se certificou, disse concreta. – Ele é um canalha!  
- Não! – Neguei um pouco alto, me corrigi. – Não. Ele não é um canalha, nós resolvemos tudo. Ele está comprometido comigo agora, sei o que estou fazendo.  
Sabia que ficaria longe de convencer Stella disso, ela nunca poderia saber o que ele era de verdade, então sempre ficaria pensando que é um canalha.  
Dei as costas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, não tinha tempo, voltei para Eric, mas outra pessoa nos interrompeu:  
- Pois é, né...? – Era Jessica. Parecia injuriada. – Agora tá todo mundo me olhando com cara de "coitadinha!". Blergh. E vem cá, é impressão minha, ou tem um caçador estudando aqui?  
Jessie diminuiu o tom de voz para falar.  
- Queria dizer que não...  
Lamentei.  
- Estamos armando um plano.  
Eric comentou.  
- O plano é fácil, só ficar o mais longe dele possível.  
Jessica bufou ironicamente.  
- Temos que dar um jeito nisso, não podemos correr perigo por tanto tempo. Sugaria a alma dele se pudesse, mas desse jeito os outros caçadores saberão que você é meu verdadeiro par, viriam todos atrás de você.  
Eric respirou fundo, pensativo. Me sentia extremamente vulnerável sendo negociada por matadores.  
O sinal tocou. Tinha que me despedir de Eric, era estranho me afastar depois de tanto tempo.  
- Tenho aula, agora, a gente se vê.  
Jessie deu tchauzinho e se foi. Ficamos eu e Eric.  
- Tenho aula no laboratório agora.  
Avisei, meio triste. Eric olhou em volta, como se checasse se as pessoas estavam olhando. Me beijou, durante aproximadamente, três segundos, um beijo intenso e delicioso que me deixou sem fôlego, de coração acelerado e com vontade de implorar por mais. Quando se afastou, não se afastou muito, ficou com o nariz tocando o meu numa distância irresistível.  
- Toma cuidado, ta bem?  
Pediu, num murmúrio apelativo. Não conseguia pensar, faria tudo que ele quisesse estando tão perto.  
- Tudo bem...  
Foi mais um blefe. Tirou as palmas das mãos das minhas bochechas e saiu.  
Ainda fiquei desnorteada uns cinco minutos antes de seguir para a minha sala. Era muito estranho estar sem ele depois do que aconteceu, me sentia desprotegida. Andei sobressaltada entrando na sala e sentei-me numa mesa vaga.  
Era terrível pensar que eu corria perigo de vida, era como se de repente eu fosse um rato numa gaiola. Qualquer um podia me machucar agora.  
Alertei-me para a voz grossa e levemente rouca que veio de alguém de pé ao lado da minha mesa, não tinha notado sua presença até ali:  
- Posso me sentar aqui?  
Levantei o olhar e numa fração de segundos, meu sangue gelou, congelei sem conseguir ter qualquer reação. Jared. Jared teria aquela aula comigo. Talvez fosse parte do plano dele se aproximar, exatamente como Eric avisou.  
- S-sim...  
Gaguejei, ainda não conseguia me sentir bem, a presença dele me dava medo, ânsia de vômito, sentia que podia me atacar a qualquer momento.  
Virei para frente e fitei fixamente o quadro negro, sem desviar nenhuma vez. Tinha que me conscientizar de que tinha que ficar calma, ou ficaria mais suspeita e vulnerável ainda.  
- Eu sou o Jared.  
Se apresentou. Eu não estava pronta para isso, não sabia como desviar de uma conversa quando estava nervosa daquele jeito, os pensamentos não se organizavam com facilidade. Sabia que qualquer resposta que eu desse, não podia estender a conversa, então num momento pensei e disse:  
- Eu sei...  
E voltei-me para o quadro de novo. A frieza na minha voz me agradou muito. Ouvi ele bufar. Jared aparentava alguém do estilo: sarcástico e misteriosamente bizarro.  
- Não vai me dizer seu nome?  
Sugeriu. Não queria dizer meu nome, precisava dar um jeito naquilo rápido, ou poderia acabar me arrancando muitas informações. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensei que se eu parecesse evitá-lo, veria que tinha medo dele, e ele saberia que eu era a garota certa.  
- Lara.  
Respondi. Não o olhei nos olhos, era assustador. A cor parecia... Laranja?  
- Oi, Lara.  
Tentou parecer simpático, ainda não olhei para ele. Aquilo estava parecendo cada vez mais difícil, ficaria como rude se não o respondesse agora, só precisava de um bom motivo para ignorá-lo, mas não sabia qual podia ser que não deixasse tudo evidente demais para ele. Foi então que tive uma ideia brilhante:  
- Escuta, eu tenho namorado, não estou a fim de papo, nem de sair com você á tarde, ou á noite, nem hoje, nem em outro dia, nem nunca, então se pudermos ser só parceiros de laboratório, eu agradeço. Caso insista, espere para ser ignorado.  
Foi perfeito, senti-me contente comigo mesma, pareci mesmo uma garota que estava cansada de ser cantada pelos garotos.  
Me surpreendi ao ouvir seu riso abafado, ele achou aquilo engraçado. Não me parecia ser alguém que ria, mesmo que fosse para ajudar no disfarce.  
- Não queria nada mais que amizade, se não for muito esforço.  
Tudo bem, fiquei como rude de qualquer jeito agora.  
Afinal, que mal ele podia me fazer? Parecia inofensivo, não era mais que um garoto tirado à valentão escondido embaixo de roupas mórbidas. Olhei bem para ele. Era hora de mostrar que não tinha medo. Podia me virar sozinha.  
- Conheço esse truque, depois vai querer ficar meu amigo para eu não ter coragem de recusar seu pedido para sair.  
Joguei essa.  
- Ah, não, não... – Riu. – Quem é o seu namorado? Se eu o conhecer, você confia no que eu estou dizendo?  
Confia... Era isso que ele queria. Nunca confiaria nele.  
- Não vai saber quem é o meu namorado, pelo menos não por mim.  
- Então quer dizer que se eu perguntar à outra pessoa tanto faz? - Que seja, eu mal te conheço.  
- Mais um motivo para você não me julgar sem saber.  
- Por que insiste tanto em ser meu amigo? Se eu não quero, tem outras pessoas ao seu redor, não está vendo?  
- Não, quando eu quero uma coisa eu não volto atrás. E decidi que quero ser o _seu_ amigo, primeiro.  
- Você é tolo.  
Bufei, desta vez estava falando sério.  
- E você se acha! Como o seu namorado te aguenta mesmo?  
Nesse momento, esqueci sobre o que ele era, esqueci completamente, só fiquei chateada e quis revidar:  
- E isso tem alguma coisa a ver com você?  
- Também não ter a ver com você se eu sou tolo.  
- Claro que tem, você veio me perturbar!  
- Não vim te perturbar, vim te conhecer, você que chegou nesse estágio de irritação.  
- Escuta, será que não dá para você esquecer de mim? Eu não estou a fim de nada, ta bom? Ponto final.  
Arfei o ar, muito irritada, cortei-o com meu olhar.  
- Você é grossa. Não sei o que ele viu em você! - Enfureci. – Quer dizer, ele pode gostar de garotas autoritárias, aí ele está com a pessoa certa.  
- Você nem me conhece! Como pode falar essas coisas de alguém que nem sabia o nome há poucos instantes! Não sabe o que eu tenho de bom, então não pode me criticar.  
- Eu posso dizer agora o que tem de bom. Você tem... – Do nada, ele pausou, inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se quisesse me olhar de outro ângulo. Fiquei paralisada, sem entender. – Esses olhos castanhos e... – Seu rosto mudou de análise para desejo. – Essa boca... Perfeita.  
Ofegava tentado. Por um minuto, fiquei confusa em como alguém que estava planejando não falar com o outro alguém e acabou brigando e depois, acabando em paquera. Como isso saiu tanto do controle?  
O sinal do almoço tocou, todos os estudantes se moveram habilidosamente para fora da sala, famintos, Recolhi meus livros na mesa, acabei nem sequer prestando atenção na aula. Meu coração ainda estava tenso com o que tinha acontecido, só depois do que houve, eu vim me dar conta do que tinha feito. Deixei ele me irritar e acabei esquecendo do princípio fundamental de me afastar, dei bola para o que ele dizia, isso era muito ruim.  
Levantei apressada, ele continuou parado, como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos, tive de parar na saída, pois a porta enguiçou com tantos estudantes. Foi nesse momento que ele me alcançou, ficou bem atrás de mim, não disse nada.  
A professora estava de pé relembrando alguma coisa:  
- Não se esqueçam do trabalho em dupla para quinta-feira.  
No primeiro momento, não entendi. Depois, meu olhar se lançou para o quadro e eu li: "Trabalho em dupla sobre os átomos, data de entrega: quinta-feira". Meu corpo soltou uma baforada de decepção. Tinha dado tudo errado, além de ter estragado tudo com o meu mau humor, teria de fazer um trabalho com ele. Teria de estudar acompanhada do meu possível matador.

- Você o quê?  
Eric arregalou os olhos sentado na mesa do almoço comigo.  
- Não foi minha culpa, ele pediu para sentar, se eu dissesse "não" ficaria muito suspeito, não acha?  
Expliquei-me, encabulada.  
- Argh, isso não importa, Lara! – Eric grunhiu com raiva. – Agora vocês vão fazer um trabalho juntos, sabe o que isso significa, corre um enorme perigo!  
- Não se preocupe, eu marco o trabalho em um lugar público, biblioteca, sala de estudos, sei lá. Não vai acontecer nada.  
Estava na verdade, tranquilizando mais a mim mesma do que a ele.  
- Sim, mas, vocês não conversaram, certo?  
Enrubesci. Que vergonha, não acreditava que fui tão fraca.  
- Bem... – Eric grunhiu já no início da minha frase. – Só houve uma discussão boba, ele insistiu em falar comigo, driblei ele, inventei uma desculpa, mas no fim...  
Pausei, como contaria isso a ele? Ele pareceu me cantar? Meu matador ficou encantado com meus olhos e minha boca? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido e eu ainda nem sabia se estava sendo verdadeiro ou só foi um truque para que eu pensasse que ele era comum e tinha sentimentos, ou ganhar minha confiança quando eu achasse que ele tinha se apaixonado por mim e não pensava mais em me matar, depois ele daria o bote.  
- O que aconteceu no fim?  
Eric quis saber.  
- Ele... – cocei o pescoço embaraçada. – Meio que me cantou.  
Pronunciei com indiferença.  
- É mentira, é tudo um truque, vai ver. Não existe nenhuma possibilidade de ele gostar de você, caçadores só se movem por interesse, são humanos sádicos que fazem de tudo para conseguir algo tão irreverente como a vida eterna.  
Fez pouco caso engoliu uma ervilha.  
Cocei o pescoço outra vez, dispersa. Ainda haviam coisas que me intrigavam. Queria descobrir mais sobre o mundo deles. Não conseguia me acostumar a correr um perigo que nem conheço direito. Queria conhecê-lo, era o melhor jeito de saber como detê-los.

- Quem está na sua casa?  
Eric me perguntou quando parou na frente da minha casa.  
- Acho que só minha mãe e o bebê.  
Respondi. Ele espiou a casa curioso. É claro que ele estava esperando eu convidá-lo para entrar.  
- Pode entrar se quiser.  
Ofereci. Olhei para ele e em um segundo, ele não estava mais lá. Olhei em volta alarmada. Só depois vi ele abrindo a minha porta e dizendo sorrindo:  
- Se não for incômodo...  
Sorri e saí do carro. Era muito interessante ser uma das únicas garotas que tinham a chance de ter um namorado com esse tipo de poderes. Não conseguia ver quando ele usava sua rapidez, era como se ele desaparecesse num vulto e depois reaparecesse em outro lugar.  
Quando entrei em casa, o movimento vinha da cozinha. Ouvi um barulho de panelas caindo no chão e depois o som da voz de minha mãe repreendendo Simon.  
- Mããee?  
Chamei. Ouvi ela responder depois, espiando da cozinha:  
- Filha? Oi, espera... Ainda bem que você chegou.  
Ela chegou segurando a mão de Simon que andava com passos cambaleantes de bebê.  
- Eu preciso ir ao mercado... Você... – Ela falou apressada, mas parou quando percebeu que Eric estava lá. – Ah, oi Eric. Vocês estão namorando, não é mesmo? Seu pai me contou, eu sabia que um dia iam formar um casal, ficam lindos juntos.  
- Obrigado.  
Eric sorriu.  
- Bom, eu gostaria muito de ficar para te receber, mas eu tenho que ir ao mercado. Vou levar o Simon, vocês cuidam da casa, não é? – Minha mãe abriu a porta com esforço para Simon passar usando as costas enquanto mexia em alguma coisa dentro da bolsa. – Juízo, hein?  
Saiu.  
- Tchau.  
Dissemos enquanto ela fechava a porta com as chaves do carro nas mãos.  
Nos olhamos. Estávamos sozinhos. Quem liga?  
Fomos para o meu quarto e eu liguei a televisão.  
- O que você quer assistir?  
Sentei ao lado dele no tapete, encostados no pé da cama, ele envolveu o braço atrás das minhas costas.  
- Não sei. Eu tenho uma ideia melhor do que fazer.  
Sugeriu com um sorriso. Apertei o botão de desligar a televisão.  
- O quê?  
Estendeu-se e ficou de pé num pulo, animado.  
- Lavar meu carro.  
Inclinei a cabeça sem entender direito.  
- Lavar o seu carro?  
- É. Vem, - Estendeu a mão para eu pegar. Peguei e ele me puxou me colocando de pé. – Tem água na sua casa, não é?  
Brincou.  
- Tem.  
Ri.  
Fomos para o lado de fora e Eric começou a encher os baldes no jardim.  
- Você vai fazer isso vestida assim?  
Apontou para mim. Me olhei de cima a baixo. Estava com a mesma roupa com que cheguei, qual era o problema com ela?  
- É.  
Respondi, simplória. Ele riu.  
- Você vai se molhar, coloca uma roupa velha.  
Pediu. Dei as costas para ir me trocar:  
- Ta booom...  
Falei, enquanto saía. Coloquei uma blusa antiga que eu tinha e short jeans.  
- E agora?  
Girei para que visse. Analisou-me mordendo o lábio.  
- Está ótima.  
- Ah, ta, vamos lavar esse carro?  
Levei ele até o carro enquanto ríamos.  
Jogamos a água no carro e ensaboamos com esponjas, achei umas na garagem do meu pai, acho que ele não ia se incomodar...  
Eric ensaboava o carro assobiando quando escorregou a mão de propósito e me sujou toda de sabão. Dei risada e revidei, passando a esponja pelos cabelos dele e pela camisa.  
Corremos pelo gramado enquanto me seguia com uma mangueira jorrando água. Conseguiu me alcançar logo depois me molhando toda de água, agarrei a mangueira da mão dele e fiz o mesmo, pondo o dedo na saída da água para espirrar tudo nele. Ríamos muito enquanto isso. Eric cuspia a água que entrava na boca dele quando se aproximou num sorriso, tirou a mangueira da minha mão e me puxou pelas costas. Nossos corpos molhados tocaram-se, entrei em êxtase me entregando ao seu beijo tórrido que foi o bastante para esquentar todo o meu corpo, me deixando louca.  
Quando percebi eu já estava dentro de casa, no sofá deitada com ele, descontrolada, precisava dele, precisava muito.  
Arrancou sua própria camisa, agarrei os seus braços definidos, estava com muita fome dele.  
Senti suas mãos em minhas coxas, me puxaram com toda força, era muito forte. Gemi, mas estava gostando muito, não queria parar, queria sair dos limites, queria muito.  
Sua boca passeou pelo meu pescoço até a alça da minha blusa, mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, se afastou, de repente não estava mais lá, meus olhos correram ansiosos pela sala, procurando-o. Estava de pé, de costas para mim com as mãos no balcão, ofegava.  
Levantei para ir até ele. Seu semblante era preocupado, sério e pensativo. Toquei seu ombro, com cuidado para que meu corpo não percebesse que ele estava com o peito nu.  
- O que houve?  
Perguntei baixo. Achei que não tivesse nenhum problema de fazer aquilo comigo, mas talvez ele estivesse inseguro, não queria pressioná-lo.  
- Eu... – virou-se para olhar nos meus olhos. – Não posso.  
Fiquei paralisada um pouco em dúvida até que perguntei:  
- Por quê?  
Sussurrei calmamente. Girou numa baforada de cansaço.  
- Eu prometi que não faria isso. Só depois que você estivesse salva. É como um juramento para mim mesmo, não posso quebrar.  
Sentou-se no sofá apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.  
- E quando você fez esse juramento?  
Soou um pouco irritado, no fundo eu estava um pouco chateada por ter feito isso sem me avisar.  
- Logo depois que você soube, e além disso... – Tocou minha perna com intimidade. – Não quero machucar você, não tenho certeza se posso controlar minha força. Espere um pouco, está bem?  
Seu dedo pousou em meu queixo num apelo. Olhei-o enquanto suspirava numa lamentação. Não tinha jeito agora.  
- Tá.  
Respondi, esforcei-me para ter certeza de que ele não notou minha chateação.  
Ouvimos batidas na porta. Alguém tinha ido me ver. Meu pai tinha a chave, então não era ele. Só podia ser Stella ou Rick, ou quem sabe agora, Jessica, Raymond e na última das opções, Tyler.  
Eric fitou-me.  
- Está esperando alguém?  
Indagou-me.  
- Não.  
Respondi. Ia atender, mas ele levantou e abriu a porta. Fiquei sentada no sofá, quem quer que fosse iria entrar, certo?  
Eric abriu a porta e quando viu quem era ficou paralisado, suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se com uma expressão de fúria, soltou um suspiro prepotente. Estiquei-me para ver quem era.  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
Eric inquiriu irritado, seu rosto estava vermelho e sua voz era hostil. Ainda não podia ver direito do sofá, então levantei para ir até a porta. A voz de quem veio se manifestou:  
- A Lara está em casa?  
Ignorando a pergunta de Eric. Só quando cheguei na entrada tive o desprazer de ver quem era. Jared. O que fazia ali? Coisa boa não era. E como achou meu endereço? Preferia nem me perguntar isso, me dava arrepios.  
- Oi Lara.  
Saudou. Eric ainda não se mexia. Prendi um cotovelo. Jared nos examinou depois disse:  
- Pelo visto eu interrompi alguma coisa...  
Sorriu sarcástico. Pude ouvir a respiração de Eric ficando cada vez mais densa e enfurecida.  
- Ainda não disse, o que quer aqui?  
Eric interrogou grosseiro novamente, estava aparentando capaz de atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Me aproximei e fiquei entre os dois, prevenindo o pior.  
- Então... Como achou meu endereço?  
Não fiz rodeios. Jared olhou para o alto, depois para baixo, alargando os minutos.  
- Tenho alguns contatos, agora. Segui seu conselho de procurar outras amizades.  
- Quem seria tão idiota de querer amizade com...  
Eric arfou o ar.  
- Eric, eu resolvo isso. – O interrompi, num tom sereno. – Tudo bem, e o que quer?  
Jared era irônico, parecia esconder as coisas com a intenção de nos provocar.  
- Nada, eu estava querendo conhecer a cidade, então... Imaginei que você pudesse ser minha guia, mas acho que já está acompanhada... Dele.  
Analisou Eric com desprezo, que deu um passo a frente num ar de ódio, pus a mão impedindo, tomou consciência e recuou.  
- Acho melhor ir para casa, Jared.  
Aconselhei, não estava nem um pouco a fim de briga, estava cansada de sentir medo, como já tinha mencionado.  
- É, não estamos interessados na sua companhia...  
Eric grunhiu, entre dentes.  
- Nossa, o seu namorado é bem ciumento pelo visto, hein? Somos só colegas, cara.  
Pôs as mãos pro alto em ato de rendição enquanto ria.  
- Sabemos o que você é, sua criatura hedionda!  
Eric ofendeu-o, ainda entre dentes. Jared não se mexeu, fez um sorriso como se quisesse instigar a competição.  
- Então é bom que gostem de mim, porque posso dar motivos para não gostarem. – ameaçou frio. – temos um trabalho para fazer, não é Lara? Espero que não me decepcione, é um trabalho de dupla...! – Insinuou friamente, seu tom enfrentava-o.  
Eric ameaçou se aproximar de novo de Jared, puxei-o para trás e me adiantei para expulsá-lo:  
- Adeus, Jared, temos que entrar agora.  
Empurrei Eric para dentro e fechei a porta, deixando-o do lado de fora.  
Eric andou com impotência, afagando o ar com estarrecimento, deu voltas na sala, depois jogou-se no sofá passando as mãos no cabelo com agonia.  
- Não estamos seguros... – Bufou, entre dentes. – Eu não aguento mais isso. Precisamos de paz, Lara, não aguento mais ter de ficar longe de você. Não vou deixar que eles nos separem outra vez, não têm esse direito.  
Ergueu-se e me consumiu num abraço. Curti cada pedaço daquele abraço com a cabeça encostada em seu peito nu. Não queria deixá-lo fugir, não podia deixar aquilo nos amedrontar, mas a ameaça estava cada vez mais aparente.

Capítulo 11 - Rodeados

- ...De perigo e ameaças.-

Olhei o relógio mais uma vez. Mexia a perna debaixo da cadeira, nervosa. Não havia nem um minuto que eu tinha desligado o celular e ele disse que apareceria ali dali a dois minutos, mas já era o suficiente alguns segundos para meu coração estar acelerado de nervosismo descontrolado. Jared se mostrou mais perigoso desde o dia anterior, na porta da minha casa, o que deixava aquilo ainda mais temeroso. Mostrava do que ele era capaz, como se soubesse tudo sem precisar que eu dissesse nada, aquilo fazia sentir-me impotente em relação a minha própria segurança, indicava que não adiantaria guardar todos os segredos e informações sobre mim com a intenção de me deixar segura, que ele poderia, sem nenhum esforço consegui-las de outra maneira, que se mostrava até mais fácil pelo que vi.  
- Oi.  
Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz. Para mim parecera que veio em menos de dois minutos. Era fácil fazer isso quando tinha a capacidade de se teletransportar.  
- Oi.  
Respondi com desânimo. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a minha, estávamos na biblioteca, como eu preferi.  
- Tudo bem, vamos logo com o trabalho, eu tenho um compromisso depois daqui...  
Menti sobre o compromisso. Um compromisso com o travesseiro talvez, estava exausta, não preguei o olho aterrorizada sobre ele. Mas talvez tivesse a chance de encontrar Stella e Rick na minha casa mais tarde, estávamos perto de provas importantes de história e precisávamos estudar.  
- Aposto que é com o seu namoradinho...!  
Fez gozação. Puxei o ar para meus pulmões. Não conseguia ficar calma com facilidade quando falava de alguém que eu amava. Tentei me acalmar, revidar era inútil e só trouxe uma situação nada feliz da última vez.  
- Talvez.  
Respondi com descaso.  
Jared era um tanto assustador por conta de sua aparência, mas olhando-o bem, ele era bem atraente, tinha estilo rebelde, safado, qualquer coisa desse gênero, contudo isso não importava nem um pouco.  
Abri o livro e comecei a procurar a página.  
- Eu acho que já sabem da ameaça que eu apresento a vocês...  
Enfim parecia interessado em acabar com a farsa.  
- Sim, sabemos muito bem. - Respondi, numa baforada.  
- Mas não deviam fugir de mim, sabem que não posso fazer nada antes da data certa.  
- Não me importa. Não estou interessada em ser sacrificada então não faz a mínima diferença, você vai tentar e nós vamos nos defender, do jeito que tem que ser.  
Estava calma a pesar de tudo.  
- É exatamente nesse ponto que eu quero chegar. Não tem nada a ver com você, Lara, não tenho nada contra você, só faço isso porque me interessa aquele privilégio, que os outros como eu sempre estão querendo. – a imortalidade. Blergh. – Então não precisamos brigar antes disso acontecer, não sabemos quem vai ganhar. Não desvalorizamos o lado uns dos outros então não vamos gastar energia, está bem?  
Aquele acordo era ridículo, embora tivesse uma pitada de sentido. Era tudo que eu queria, se não podia fugir da data prevista para o horror, pelo menos antes disso queria paz, para ter certeza que se acabasse acontecendo o pior, tive momentos que melhorassem a sensação ruim. - Tudo bem, mas... – ainda tinha uma coisa que precisava saber antes de dar a trégua final. – Por quê?  
- Por que o quê?  
Não entendeu.  
- Imortalidade... Que coisa inútil!  
Resmunguei. Ele riu num abafo.  
- Não sabe o que é isso, Lara, pessoas que gostam de vencer e de poder como eu e meus companheiros de pacto, não pensamos em outra coisa na vida.  
- Faz quanto tempo que querem isso? Quer dizer, porque para mim existem coisas que não mudam para ninguém. Todos mudam de interesses, não importa se poucos ou muitos, mas ficar sempre com o mesmo objetivo, desde que nasce, é impossível, o amadurecimento, traz a mudança de visão. Vocês nem devem ter vivido antes de fazer esse pacto idiota. Deixaram de viver o que resta buscando desalmados, querendo conquistar a imortalidade e assim viver para sempre, isso é ridículo. Muitos morrem sem conseguir isso com certeza, e no fim, não viveu nem o que já tinha direito. E mesmo os que conseguirem, não vão saber com o que gastar esse tempo infinito de possibilidades. Não vão ter amigos, experiências ou paixões para estender durante a eternidade, talvez o vazio seja o resto.  
Jared ficou num instante, paralisado. Senti que minhas palavras lhe caíram como uma rocha densa e pesada que nunca o nocauteou antes. Nunca teve tempo de fazer amigos ou relacionamentos, então nunca pensou no que eu disse, também não teve a oportunidade de que alguém lhe dissesse, bem como pensei.  
Foi bom fazer isso e senti que cheguei perto do que queria. Como não houve resposta, resolvi fingir que não aconteceu nada, assim também ajudaria, fazendo-o refletir sozinho depois do baque.  
- Aqui... – Apontei no livro. – A estrutura do átomo. Pode anotar o que eu digo?  
Cogitei. Ele demorou mais alguns segundos antes de fazer isso, ainda disperso com o que eu disse.

À noite, Stella e Rick foram estudar história na minha casa e com grandes chances de que dormissem lá.  
- Argh. Pausa para descanso!  
Stella resmungou e rolou no tapete entediada. Eu e Rick nos entreolhamos:  
- Nem chegamos na terceira questão!  
Rick observou. Stella nos olhou: - Sério? Parece que já fazem dias que estamos estudando para mim. – Fechei o livro enquanto abafava um riso. Stella não era uma das melhores estudantes, costumava estudar bastante já perto do final do ano e depois conseguir passar com notas um pouco acima da média. – Quem liga para história? Só tem coisas velhas, vamos conversar sobre atualidades, tipo, você e o seu mais novo vizinho e namorado, e coincidentemente antigo melhor amigo, Eric.  
Pôs as mãos no queixo esperando o que eu iria dizer com expressão de interesse. Mordi o lábio. Sabia que uma hora eles iriam tocar nesse assunto.  
- O que vocês querem saber?  
Perguntei, tentando adiar o máximo.  
- Tudo. Começando pelo barraco entre você e a Jessica. - Stella quis rir.  
- Barraco? Não teve nenhum barraco. Eles não tinham um lance sério, não era amor, somos boas amigas agora.  
- Sério? Porque eu sempre achei as roupas delas iradas, podia chamar ela para fazer compras com a gente um dia desses, preciso das suas dicas de moda. - Stella virou para o teto como se suplicasse.  
- Isso é bem estranho, achei que nunca fosse cair nas armadilhas dele.  
Rick bufou.  
- Isso é bem difícil de fazer.  
Admiti. Quem resistiria a ele? Bom, não eu.  
O meu celular zumbiu em cima do tapete. Peguei-o e vi o nome do visor: Eric.  
Atendi enquanto tentava disfarçar minha emoção em falar com ele de novo:  
- Alô?  
- Estou vendo você daqui.  
Ele disse. Levantei e fui até a janela do quarto. Estava do outro lado da rua, na janela do quarto dele. Sem camisa, com sua calça jeans folgada, me olhou e umedeceu os lábios. Enrubesci e dei um risinho de canto.  
- Stella e Rick estão aí com você?  
Perguntou.  
- Estão, acho que vão dormir aqui hoje.  
- Mas e eu?  
Fez voz de coitadinho.  
- Você sobrevive. - Brinquei.  
- Não tenho tanta certeza. Como foi o trabalho com aquele...  
Respirou fundo procurando fôlego do outro lado da linha, controlou-se para não xingar Jared.  
- Foi tudo bem. Ele acabou admitindo. Disse que não tinha nada contra mim, era só o objetivo dele. A imortalidade.  
- O que ele...? – Calou-se em meio de suspiros de ódio. – Argh, se eu pudesse...  
- Não, tudo bem. – o acalmei. – Sei muito bem o risco que estou correndo.  
- Não queria que passasse por isso. É tudo culpa minha.  
- Não é. Eu até acabei dizendo umas verdades para ele. Acho que agora ele duvida sobre o que realmente quer.  
- O que você disse?  
- Questionei os motivos para que quisesse a imortalidade, onde isso iria levá-lo. Ele pareceu em dúvida.  
- Fez bem. Boa garota. - Pronunciou orgulhoso. Ri levemente.  
- Viu? Eu sei me cuidar.  
- Talvez um pouco. – deu as costas. – Tenho que desligar. Você vai ficar bem, não é? Se Stella e Rick forem para casa você vai me ligar?  
- Vou, tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem.  
- Amo você.  
Respirei arduamente tentando controlar como as batidas do meu coração aceleraram-se ao ouvir ele dizer isso.  
- Também te amo. - Respondi. Ele desligou.  
Olhei para o celular, tinha perdido a conta de como estava começando a precisar dele, sentia sua falta mesmo sabendo que estava do outro lado da rua, de olho em mim.  
Voltei para o tapete.  
- Foi o Eric, não foi?  
Rick sorriu de lado como se tivesse certeza.  
- Como sabe?  
- Fácil. Você fica vermelha quando fala dele.  
Acho que devo ter ficado vermelha de novo. Arremessei uma almofada nele, tímida.

Capítulo 12 – Constrangida

- ...Sobre tudo.-

- Toma, - mandou Stella, colocando o celular no meu colo. – liga para ela. Convida ela para ir fazer compras com a gente.  
Eric tinha me dado o número dela. Mas aquilo era mesmo necessário? Convidá-la só para que desse dicas de moda para Stella?  
- Fala sério, Ster.  
Quase nunca chamava Stella de Ster, só quando estava pedindo alguma coisa.  
- Por quê? Tem problema querer mais companhias para as compras? Não é só pelas dicas de moda, ela pode ser legal, não é?  
Suspirei fundo. Não sabia se podia dizer que estava falando a verdade, mas não faria diferença, não fazia mal chamá-la, eu gostava da companhia dela.  
Procurei o número na agenda e chamei. Quatro chamadas depois ela atendeu:  
- Alô?  
- Alô, oi Jessie, aqui é a Lara.  
- Oi Lara, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não, não... Eu só estou indo fazer compras com a Stella e a gente quer saber se você quer ir.  
- Compras? Nossa, estava mesmo precisando. Eu vou sim. Te encontro no centro daqui alguns minutos, pode ser?  
- Claro.  
- Até mais. Obrigada pelo convite.  
- De nada. Até mais.  
Desliguei. Stella fitou-me cheia de expectativa:  
- Então...?  
- Ela aceitou. Vai nos encontrar lá.  
- Awn... Você podia ter pedido carona, ia economizar bastante gasolina do meu carrinho e eu ia adorar andar naquele conversível dela.  
Stella parecia às vezes bem interesseira, mas tinha bom coração.  
- Ster!  
Reivindiquei.  
- Que foi? Não posso adorar conversíveis?  
- Não seja boba, vamos, não vamos deixá-la esperando, não é? Nós convidamos.  
- Tudo bem!  
Stella pôs as mãos para o alto em ar de rendição.  
Chegamos na Esquina de compras Terry e Jessica estava estacionando o carro no mesmo momento que nós.  
Saímos e nos cumprimentamos com abraços.  
- Oi!  
Jessica tinha o estilo "estou-sempre-sorridente" e um faro espetacular para peças de roupa. Estava naquela tarde vestindo uma boina verde-oliva virada para o lado. Uma trança no cabelo e um vestido preto com um cinto marrom grande na cintura.  
- Olha, eu estou disposta a levar uma loja inteira hoje. – falou, enquanto andava pela calçada em frente ás vitrines. – Estou precisando relaxar e também me livrar de algumas roupas que não aguento mais.  
- Ah, sabe que eu também? – Stella entrou na conversa. – Tem um monte de roupa que eu já enjoei.  
- A gente podia fazer umas trocas depois, o que você acha?  
- Acho ótimo.  
- Legal.  
Começamos a andar e entramos em uma loja de liquidação, tinha ala feminina e masculina. Stella logo tratou de pegar milhares de roupas e entrar no provador então ficamos eu e Jessie escolhendo umas saias.  
Olhei em volta, não tinham muitas pessoas na loja. Vi um garoto na ala masculina que me chamou a atenção, era extremamente familiar, usava um moletom azul e calça jeans, cabelos loiros e fuçava os cabides de calças jeans. Só então percebi quem era. Raymond.  
Sorri e o chamei:  
- Hey, Ray!  
Acenei alegre.  
Olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso vindo me cumprimentar. Jessica passeou pelas prateleiras, distraída.  
Abracei-o.  
- Que bom te encontrar, também veio fazer compras?  
- É, estou precisando de umas calças novas, mas e você, veio com alguém? Me contaram que está namorando.  
- É, estou. Vim com duas amigas, deixa eu te apresentar a Jessica...  
Peguei o braço dele para levá-lo até Jessie, ela ainda olhava as roupas dispersa. Mas algo aconteceu quando eu aproximei os dois, do nada, Raymond parou, recuou um passo.  
- Jessie, esse aqui é... – Olhei para ele alarmada. Fitava Jessica com surpresa, susto talvez, parecia gélido, como se acabasse de ver uma assombração, imóvel e sem fala. Fiquei preocupada. – O que foi?  
Raymond respirou denso. Só então Jessica virou-se para ele. E surpreendentemente teve a mesma reação. Ficaram em silêncio olhando um pro outro com cara de terror sem dizer nada e eu só fiquei parada, tentando entender o que eu perdi.  
Jessica então deu a primeira palavra:  
- Ray...?  
Foi como se estivesse com medo agora, como se acabasse de ter sido machucada. Seguiram-se dois minutos sem Raymond manifestar resposta até que ela veio:  
- Jessie...!  
E avançou em cima dela, agarrou-a com toda força pela cintura e a beijou intensamente, meio agressivo, apressado, não sei bem.  
Fiquei incrédula, sem reação. Não entendi bem o que tinha acontecido, eles se conheciam? Tinha sido tipo... Amor à primeira vista? Desejo avassalador pela primeira olhada?  
Corrigi-me para não assistir o beijo dos dois, aquilo era bastante constrangedor, ainda bem que não haviam muitas pessoas na loja, porque o beijo estava ficando cada vez mais longo e...  
Louco?  
O que me pareceu ser uma hora depois, eles se afastaram. Continuei de costas e constrangida. Quando enfim ouvi o murmúrio de Raymond para Jessica:  
- Sabe quanto tempo eu procurei você? Sabe o que aconteceu depois que me deixou...?  
Foi então que numa explosão de lógica minha mente ligou os pontos. Raymond era o par da Jessie! Ele veio morar na cidade para achá-la depois que ela foi obrigada a morar aqui para protegê-lo!  
Virei para eles e não pude evitar de indagá-los:  
- Vocês são o par um do outro?!  
Ray me olhou com indiscrição, com a testa franzida depois sussurrou para Jessie:  
- Ela sabe...?  
- Não só sabe como é um par.  
- Então... – Ray se afastou um pouco de Jessie por uns instantes, rindo da situação. – Pelo visto eu estava mais perto de você do que imaginava...  
Andou em círculos pensativo ainda confuso com o que acabou de acontecer e num ato voltou-se para Jessica:  
- Você não podia ter me deixado... – Seu tom tinha mágoa, e ao mesmo tempo receio de perdê-la. Pegou as mãos dela. Ambos estavam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não podia negar que era uma cena romântica e emocionante. Pensava em como seria se tivesse acontecido o mesmo comigo e Eric e foi como se eu me sentisse como eles se sentiam ali. – Me magoou muito, eu... Não consegui ficar longe de você, sem ter notícias suas, distante, eu tive que descobrir onde você estava. Quando eu descobri em que cidade você estava, eu vim morar na cidade vizinha para conseguir achar você, mas o tempo passou e eu não consegui te encontrar. Perdi as esperanças e tentei te esquecer com a Lara... – Tudo bem, não queria que tivesse contado isso. Não queria que ela soubesse que eu beijei o namorado dela. Até porque não tinha sido nada. Eu vi Eric no lugar dele e provavelmente ele a viu no meu lugar. Só esperei que ela soubesse disso. – Mas você sabe que não é possível, não é?  
Jessica estava aos prantos, parecia uma mistura de arrependida e injustiçada. Quando conseguiu recuperar fôlego entre um soluço e outro ela disse:  
- Acha que não foi difícil para mim? – soluçou. – Mas eu tinha que proteger você, você sabe o perigo que está correndo tendo vindo atrás de mim?  
Ray pôs as mãos no seu rosto, senti uma lágrima rolar no meu rosto. Estava emocionada e fragilizada com aquela cena, era impressionante como parecia o mesmo sentimento, me tocou profundamente. Pensar que poderia acontecer o mesmo comigo e Eric.  
- Corremos maior perigo estando separados. – Ray fitou-a nos olhos. – Não posso viver sem você, Jess...  
E a beijou.  
Recuei lentamente, não fazia sentido atrapalhar o reencontro dos dois, quando pensava em mim nessa situação, imaginava que iria querer privacidade e só ver uma pessoa na minha frente: Eric.

Eles iam ficar bem. Certo que agora correriam mais riscos, mas estavam juntos, sabia do mesmo jeito que sentia-me forte com o meu par, que eles seriam mais fortes juntos também. Puxei Stella para longe, não podia deixar que ela desconfiasse ou atrapalhasse os dois, nunca entenderia.  
- Aii! Espera, mas e a Jessie?  
Stella protestava enquanto puxava-a para passar pela porta.  
- Encontrou um velho amigo, vão voltar juntos para casa.  
Menti, mas não tanto.  
- Nossa, ela mal saiu com a gente, já vai sair com um outro amigo. Somos tão desagradáveis assim?  
- Talvez.  
Falei qualquer coisa, só para fazê-la mudar de assunto.  
Fizemos um pouco mais de compras durante o resto do dia, passamos na nossa sorveteria de sempre, Janine's Claire Bottom. Na saída, tive o maior susto da minha vida, justamente quando estava sozinha voltando á pé para casa de noite.  
Jared apareceu, surgiu, devia ter se tele transportado até ali, para me pegar desprevenida. Quase gritei ao vê-lo, mas consegui recuperar o fôlego e me manter segura na frente dele. Não podia demonstrar medo. Sorriu presunçoso para mim, observando minha exaustão.  
- O que você quer aqui?  
Indaguei-o, nada contente. Não consegui evitar de ficar com o coração a mil por hora, estava começando á conseguir me aterrorizar.  
- Calma, - gargalhou num apelo de palmas das mãos para cima como numa rendição. – só precisava falar com você.  
Colocou as mãos atrás. Analisei-o desconfiada, poderia confiar nele?  
- Do que você quer falar?  
Não tinha carinho na minha voz.  
- Você me deixou confuso, sabia? – estranhamente, parecia sincero sobre isso. Nos seus olhos Laranjas havia confusão. – Isso é algum truque?  
- Truque? – Perguntei para ter certeza de que ele falava sério. Acho que não estava acostumado com conselhos, achava que tudo era parte de algum plano. – Isso se chama verdade, diga "muito prazer" para ela.  
- Acha que me enganam? Querem me fazer acreditar que eu vivo uma vida sem sentido para querer me confundir se devo te sacrificar ou não, mas não adianta, porque eu tenho foco. – enfrentou-me. Me perdi. Desde quando aquilo começou a ser uma discussão? – E quando me olha assim, tentando me seduzir, é tudo um plano também, não é?  
Franzi todo o rosto. Aquilo foi ridículo. Bufei três vezes um riso irônico antes de conseguir falar.  
- Escuta, nosso lado não é trapaceiro como o seu. E eu não seduzo você! Não tenho culpa se nunca ficou tão perto de uma garota legal, tá? Agora deixa eu ir para casa? Obrigada.  
Atravessei-o seguindo o meu caminho, dando-me minha própria permissão para ignorá-lo. Aquilo foi o bastante ridículo e patético para eu pensar que talvez nem tenha sido real. Jared estava sendo seduzido por mim? Desde quando eu tive essa intenção? Nunca.  
Fui direto para meu quarto. Estava no banheiro escovando os dentes quando ouvi o barulho de pés pesados pisando no meu quarto. Voltei-me para o quarto ansiosa. Eric. Tinha esperado por aquele momento o dia todo. Dormir ao lado dele tinha se tornado a minha parte favorita do dia. Não via a hora de deitar no peito dele, acompanhando sua respiração e aspirando seu cheiro toda a noite, ouvia ele sussurrar no meu ouvido quando não estava com sono e estava se tornando um vício tê-lo perto de mim.  
Corri até ele e o tomei num beijo. No mesmo momento ele me respondeu, me colando no corpo dele. Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de sentir estava sentindo agora. Estava ficando difícil me controlar e sentia que para ele também.  
Seguiu-se um minuto até que ele me afastasse cuidadosamente dele. Mesmo cuidadoso, ainda odiava quando me obrigava a ficar longe.  
- Sabe que não pode fazer isso comigo...  
Apelou ainda tocando meus lábios, tudo porque o obriguei a ficar ali, prendendo meus braços no pescoço dele. Não demorou para que ele conseguisse tirá-los de lá sem esforço. Suspirei com frustração.  
- Quando isso vai poder continuar, hein?  
Reclamei, sentando-me na cama. Ele veio até mim sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Assim que estiver a salvo e tiver certeza que não vou te machucar.  
Envolvi meus braços nos ombros dele insistindo:  
- E se eu quiser que você me machuque?  
Mas ele não me levava a sério, quando se tratava de minha própria segurança ele tinha certeza de que eu era a última pessoa que ele devia me confiar.  
Riu brevemente tirando meus braços dele.  
- Para, sei muito bem que você não gosta de apanhar. Tenha um pouco de paciência está bem? Por que não me conta o que aconteceu hoje?  
Sugeriu. Estava disposta a ir com aquele assunto até o final, mas fui obrigada a contar o que tinha acontecido:  
- A Jessica, o par dela é o Raymond, acredita nisso? Eles se encontraram hoje quando fomos fazer compras.  
Eric fez expressão de perdido.  
- Quem é Raymond?  
Hesitei. Sabia que não iria gostar que eu o lembrasse do episódio no Mega Z.  
- É o cara que você deu um soco...  
Falei, tímida.  
- Ele? – senti que se esforçava para não se irritar ao lembrar-se dele. – E por que ele beijou você?  
- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu, tentando esquecer o par dele.  
- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Jessie saiu de lá especialmente para deixá-lo em segurança.  
- Eu sei, mas ele veio atrás dela.  
- Que tolo! Não sabe o perigo que vai correr agora.  
- Teria feito o mesmo.  
Quando eu disse isso ele pairou, não tinha notado como aquela situação era semelhante à nossa, aconteceria tudo isso com nós dois.  
Voltou atrás na mesma hora quando percebeu que acabou me chamando de tola. Não ligava, não importava quão tola eu fosse por amá-lo tanto assim, eu adorava aquilo, adorava me sentir tola.  
- No fundo eu sei. – sibilou. – Sei que acabaria sendo fraco e vindo atrás de você. Mas eu só quero me obrigar a pensar que eu posso fazer isso, porque se algum dia eu precisar te deixar para deixá-la viva, preciso muito resistir a isso, Lara.  
- Não tem que resistir a nada, eu não vou embora.  
Disse-lhe concreta.  
- Nunca vou te deixar.  
Passou o polegar no meu rosto carinhosamente.  
- Acho que Jared acha que estou o seduzindo.  
Tudo bem, aquilo saiu sem querer, de repente lembrei e disse, tinha que parar com essa mania. Eric não fez nada que fosse novidade, fez uma cara feia ao ouvir o nome de Jared.  
- Como assim?  
- Não sei... Ele me encontrou agora há pouco, disse que era um truque para distraí-lo. Mas juro que não fiz nada.  
Aquilo fazia eu parecer culpada, mas eu não era!  
- Quero você longe dele. Dizer que isso é um truque dele para achar que é inofensivo e pode ter sentimentos por alguém, sabe que isso não é possível, não é?  
- Claro!  
Afirmei meio que automaticamente, mas na verdade achava meio rude. Ser um caçador era bastante sombrio e coração-de-pedra, mas não significava que ele não podia ter sentimentos.  
- Vamos dormir, venha.  
Chamou.  
Nos aconchegamos na cama, encostei meu rosto no peito dele enquanto ria ouvindo ele sussurrar uma canção de ninar como se eu fosse uma criancinha pequena.  
Não queria que ele soubesse, mas estava pensando em Jared naquele momento, não como uma lembrança boa, mas com preocupação. Se estivesse mesmo deixando Jared envolvido, sem querer, poderia estar me metendo em uma enrascada. Não podia fazer um caçador morrer de amores por mim. Eles eram o tipo de pessoas que faziam tudo para conseguir o que queriam, a prova já era o que eles eram. Caçadores. Pessoas que dedicam a vida para sacrificar alguém e atingir a imortalidade. Dava-me arrepios pensar que Jared poderia estar sentindo alguma coisa por mim. Se ele me quisesse, não iria me ter. Afinal eu sou prometida para Eric, ficarei apaixonada por ele minha vida toda. E quando visse que não pode me ter... Se eu for o seu próximo desejo? Poderia ser pior do que correr perigo de vida nas mãos dele.  
Abracei forte Eric. Não podia pensar em nos ver separados, nunca mais.

Capítulo 13 – Pacificando?

- ...Ou piorando as coisas?-

Jared não perguntou, apenas sentou-se ao eu lado na aula de química.

Soltei um longo suspiro de exaustão.

- Oi.

Saudou. Parece que não fazia a menor diferença para ele o quanto eu queria que ficasse longe de mim.

- O que você quer?

Fui direta.

- Calma. – Riu. – Achei que você quisesse saber que uns colegas meus já sabem da volta do par da sua amiga.

Alertei-me. Raymond. Corria perigo. Fiquei gélida no mesmo momento, tinha de avisar Jessica.

- Eles... Querem sacrificá-lo?

- E o que mais seria? Vão leva-lo para tomar chá?

- Preciso avisa-los... – Suspirei tensa, peguei meu celular e redigi uma mensagem para Jessie dizendo que precisava falar com ela e Ray urgentemente. Foi numa fração de segundos que me veio a ideia. Jared tinha me ajudado? – E... Por que está me avisando isso?

Ele ficou meio perdido, deu uns suspiros, como se também não tivesse ideia.

- Não sei. – baforou meio irritado. – Diga-me você.

Franzi o rosto sem entender.

- Do que está falando?

- Você. Está me deixando confuso. Devo ajudar você ou não? Disse que concordava que não precisávamos brigar até o eclipse e agora acha estranho?

- Mas é claro. Não precisar brigar não significa que somos tão amigos assim. Traiu seus colegas de caça para me avisar?

Puxou o ar para o peito arrastando o corpo pela mesa, inexato.

- Não sei mais o que eu quero. – Do nada se declarou com tristeza, quase chorando. Passou a mão no rosto agoniado com a confusão. Não nego que fiquei sensibilizada com a situação dele. Eu era a única que lhe apresentei algum sinal de amizade. – Você precisa me ajudar.

- Em troca de quê? Você vai me matar no final.

- Não sei se é isso que eu realmente quero. – Disse-me, pela primeira vez, uma pitada de esperança surgiu. Poderia mesmo desistir de me matar? – Se me ajudar eu prometo que posso te livrar e ainda ajudar seus amigos.

Era uma proposta arriscada, poderia ser um truque, mas também era minha única chance.

- No que você precisa de ajuda?

Talvez eu venha me arrepender depois, mas já era tarde de mais. Riscos são para se correr.

- Quero que me leve a algum lugar. Eu quero conversar com você, preciso saber de umas coisas.

Não sabia se era uma boa ideia. Estava me convencendo ainda mais de que aquilo era um truque, para me levar para alguma emboscada e me manter de refém até a data prevista para minha morte.

- Por que você não me pergunta aqui? Posso responder o que você precisa.

- Pode me levar aonde você quiser, pode ser um lugar público, juro que isso não é uma emboscada.

Parecia até convincente, mas não podia confiar, mas pelo visto, em um lugar público e com Eric na vigia eu não corresse nenhum risco, era o único jeito.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou te levar sem dizer para onde, pode ser?

Dei a condição.

- Claro. Depois do colégio.

Concordou.

Eu o levaria à sorveteria Janine's Claire Bottom. Era um lugar onde todos me conheciam e que deveria estar movimentado, com certeza. O motivo de não dizer para onde vamos ainda? Para ele não ter chances de avisar os colegas de caça se estivesse tramando uma emboscada.

Eric quase quis me matar quando contei. Pegou-me pelos ombros e me chacoalhou fitando meus olhos com desespero:

- Você ficou louca?

Respirei fundo. Tentei pensar em algo para dizer, a verdade é que nem eu sabia se estava certa. A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi a visão dos olhos dele me fitando de perto, estavam azul meio púrpura, difícil dizer, mas estava quase roxo.

- Você está fraco, não está...?

Bem que era fácil perceber, ele nunca me chacoalharia estando forte e podendo quebrar meus ossos. Revirou os olhos num suspiro.

- Estou, e o que me aconselha a fazer agora? Tenho que ir sugar depois da aula, não vou poder ficar de vigia.

- Então posso pedir à Jessie. Ela também está envolvida agora, os caçadores ficaram sabendo da volta de Raymond, tem certeza que é ele o par dela agora.

- É mesmo? – Preocupou-se. – Tenho que avisá-la, mas não sei se posso deixar ela vigiar você, não é seguro, só confio em mim mesmo para ficar de olho em você, sou eu o seu par aqui, não é justo passar a responsabilidade para outro.

- Ela vai entender, é uma desalmada também, sabe como é quando precisa sugar e além disso vocês tem um acordo de parceria, não é? Faria o mesmo para ela, cuidando do Raymond.

Tentei o tranquilizar, passou o polegar no lábio ainda indeciso.

- Tudo bem, mas... – Arriscou de uma vez. – Sabe as regras, não é? Não deve dar nenhuma informação sobre nós. Ele pode usar. E não confie, não vá a lugares vazios com ele e... – Se aproximou e beijou minha boca, brevemente, embora eu tivesse me esforçado para que não fosse. – Tome cuidado.

Implorou em voz baixa. Como eu poderia desobedecê-lo naquelas circunstâncias? Me jogaria de uma ponte se fosse isso que tivesse implorado.

Jessica ficaria na espreita, disfarçada como uma das clientes enquanto eu entrava na sorveteria, chequei com ela antes de entrar, fazendo o sinal. Vi-a sentada no balcão tomando um sundae, de chapéu e óculos escuros, o casaco grande cobria os cabelos, que entregariam tudo se ficassem à mostra.

Entrei ao lado de Jared e sentamos em uma mesa, a mesma que sentei com Rick e Stella da última vez que fomos ali. Estava curiosa para saber o que queria, se aquilo poderia me ajudar ou não, se iria ser verdade ou não, estava ali para arriscar, mas precisava parecer que não estava com medo, foi um trato, eu ajudaria ele e ninguém ajuda ficando com expressão amedrontada o tempo inteiro.

Corrigi-me e pigarreei a primeira pergunta:

- Então...? Você sai com seus colegas de caça? Vão a lugares como esse?

Peguei o cardápio que a garçonete entregou para me distrair, a tensão se quebrara um pouco depois de um de nós ter se manifestado.

- Não. – A pesar de parecer assustador a maioria das vezes, Jared estava sempre rindo, tinha risos meio sarcásticos, mas eram espontâneos, conseguia me sentir à vontade. – Nós não somos amigos, Lara. É mais algo como colegas de trabalho, um competindo com o outro para serem promovidos.

Bufei um riso breve.

- Então por isso pediu para eu vir? Quer saber como sair dessa? – Adivinhei. – Na verdade não acho que eu seja a pessoa certa para isso. Não sei nada sobre o mundo de vocês, tudo que sei é o que me contam.

- Eu sei. Mas a verdade é que não existe um jeito, fazemos um juramento de sangue, sabe o que isso significa? Juramentos de sangue não podem ser quebrados. Nunca, se escolhi ser um caçador, terei de ser para sempre.

Engoli o seco. Me perguntava porque alguém decidiria fazer algo tão cruel consigo mesmo.

- Por que fez isso? Nunca pensou que poderia se arrepender, como se arrepende agora?

- Eu tinha catorze anos. Eu era um daqueles garotos apaixonados por histórias sombrias, que vivia se perguntando a relevância do mundo, da morte, da vida além da nossa... - Algo como um gótico leitor de livros de bruxaria negra. Entendi. - Eu achava que era minha decisão final, adolescente rebelde, que achava que todos estavam contra ele, sabe como é. Achei que essa seria a vida que fui destinado, a imortalidade, a caça, o segredo. Tudo isso.

- E agora você vê que não. É, deve ser horrível. Mas pensando bem não culpo você, quando somos pré-adolescentes sempre achamos que sabemos o que queremos da vida, mas não sabemos.

Acabei relaxando um pouco. Não tinha porque ele ter mentido, só podia estar dizendo a verdade. Todos aqueles caçadores, tinham feito o mesmo, eram criaturas deploráveis presas a um erro que cometeu no passado.

- Mas existem formas de fugir, a caça é basicamente individual de cada caçador, fazemos o pacto e desde então caçamos sozinhos, só entramos no conselho quando mudamos de nível, para trocar a tatuagem, você sabe.

Sei? Não, mas imagino.

- E qual é a forma?

- Se eles não nos supervisionam, não vão saber se eu largar a caça. Resolver ser só mais um humano e ignorar o pacto. Não posso cancelar o pacto, mas posso ignorá-lo, entende?

- Entendo.

Ainda era um pouco mórbido, a vida dele não seria nunca igual aos dos outros, seria um adolescente que pode se tele transportar, completamente responsável por suas ações.

- Mas e a sua família?

Era algo que sempre me deixou curiosa, que tipo de família permitiria essa vida para o seu filho?

- Não tenho, ou melhor, não mais, abrimos mão dela quando nos juntamos ao bando, não temos, família, fingimos a morte para ficar como indivíduos desconhecidos pela lei, como se não existíssemos, meus pais acham que eu morri.

Estremeci. Isso era três vezes pior. Não tinha casa, família, era tido como morto pela sociedade, vivia entre ela como um ser invisível.

- E agora pretende fazer o quê?

- Me afastar dos outros companheiros de caça, e começar uma vida normal, sem que eles saibam, tudo que eu fizer vai ser segredo meu agora.

Era uma boa ideia, não resolveria todos os seus problemas, mas era uma boa saída.

- Então pode ter uma vida de um adolescente comum agora.

Sorri. De alguma forma, fiquei feliz em poder ajudar, era como poder ajudar alguém a ter uma vida.

- Por isso te chamei. Não sei como fazer isso.

Era óbvio. Suspirei pensando no primeiro passo.

- Bom, você está na escola, comece estudando de verdade e fazendo amigos. Depois você continua sua vida, vai para uma faculdade legal, tudo isso.

Expliquei.

- Vou viver todas as experiências se fizer isso?

Quis saber de mim.

- Claro. Ir à festas, chegar atrasado na aula, assistir aos jogos do colégio, conhecer garotas...

Dei os exemplos esperando que se empolgasse. Ele curvou um pouco o lábio, achei que aquilo fosse um sorriso. Foi então que senti o seu toque na minha mão. Gelei alarmada, fiquei imóvel e sem reação. O que foi aquilo? Demonstração de afeto exacerbada?

- Posso começar com você.

Sinalizou. Finalmente consegui ter uma reação sólida, tirei minha mão de perto da dele e pigarreei desconfortável.

- Sugiro que não. Lembra que tem de me matar?

- Não mais.

- Não importa, você sabe mais do que nunca que eu tenho um par. Eric. Isso está fora de questão, arranje outra garota.

- Mas você me interessa. Estive observando outras garotas e elas não são como você, são agitadas de mais, tem hormônios de mais, e falam besteira de mais, você não, você... – me analisou, fiquei ainda mais enojada. – Você é centrada, madura e... Linda.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, isso está saindo do controle.

- Existem outras garotas como eu, acredite.

- Não no colégio, esqueceu que sou mais velho do que você, tenho dezenove e estou em classes de adolescentes de dezesseis e dezessete. Você é a única que eu encontrei ou vou encontrar que chega ao meu nível de maturidade.

- Escuta, esquece isso. Foi ajuda que pediu, não foi? Disse que tinha que responder às suas dúvidas, foi isso que eu fiz, isso não incluía flertes, então... Vou pedir a conta... Aliás, nós não pedimos nada, então eu só vou para casa.

Levantei apressada, Jared olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio como se ainda não tivesse desistido, era tudo que eu não queria, que ele achasse graça nesse jogo de insistir para focar comigo, ele era inclinado a isso, por mais que não quisesse, passou a vida toda instigando o seu faro para a caça, jogos de insistência aumentavam seu interesse.

Saí pela porta apressada, e liguei para Jessica, Jared ficou na mesa lá dentro. O combinado foi só eu dar um toque que ela saberia que eu acabei, vi-a olhar o celular tocando pelas paredes de vidro da sorveteria e chegar segundos depois se afastando bastante do lugar e arrancando o chapéu.

- E aí? – sorriu. – Como foi? Foi muito cansativo?

- No começo não, mas no fim... Fiquei preocupada.

- Com o quê? O que ele disse?

- Tudo indica que eu tenho grandes chances de ser o novo objetivo dele. Se ele dedicou quase a vida toda para atingir o seu antigo objetivo, a imortalidade, imagine quanto tempo pode passar correndo atrás de mim?

Grunhi irritada, parecia que tudo estava desmoronando de novo, justo quando achei que estava melhorando.

- Fica fria, Eric e você foram feitos um pro outro, pode ter chegado perto do antigo objetivo, mas desse ele não vai ter chance.

Ela tinha razão, seu conselho me tranquilizou um pouco mais.

- Mas e vocês? – me lembrei. – Quanto tempo falta para o eclipse? Ray está em perigo agora.

- Argh... – grunhiu num suspiro de frustração. - Uma semana, dá para acreditar? Depois de tanto esforço para deixa-lo em segurança...! Estou muito feliz de estar com ele de novo, mas ás vezes penso que estou arriscando a vida dele por simples satisfação própria!

- Não é assim, o destino quer vocês juntos assim como quis eu e Eric, vocês se amam e se querem viver em paz tem que acabar logo com isso, a vida é feita de riscos.

Aconselhei desta vez. Concordou com a cabeça:

- É... Só é bem chato. – lamentou. – Mas falando nisso, Eric ligou enquanto eu estava na sorveteria, – Jessica animou-se, espantando a tristeza. Estávamos caminhando pela rua, só ali eu percebi que nem tinha seguido o caminho direto para casa, fui pelo caminho mais longo distraída com a conversa. – disse que tinha acabado de caçar e que ia te esperar na sua casa...

O tom de Jessie estava sugestivo, como se ela estivesse dizendo: "Safadinhos...!", era normal que pensasse isso, a final tínhamos dezesseis anos, a idade de grande parte da independência na América e éramos namorados, mas eu bem sabia que isso não ia acontecer, graças à estúpida promessa do Eric. Aquilo estava me incomodando faz uns dias, entendia a preocupação com ele de me machucar, mas eu tinha pressa. Desejava-o mais e mais, o quero muito.

Enrubesci na frente de Jessie, não ia contar que ainda não tínhamos feito isso, ela obviamente já devia ter tido sua vez com Raymond e eu não queria mostrar quanto nós éramos um casal careta.

- Tudo bem. Então eu vou, e você?

- Vou me encontrar com meu par. – sorriu enquanto suspirava. – Te vejo amanhã.

Se despediu, só então vi que já estava na rua da minha casa.

Entrei em casa e encontrei Eric na sala, sentado no sofá, meu pai estava de pé, de braços cruzados resmungando alguma coisa com minha mãe na cozinha.

Dei risada ao vê-lo com cara de tédio assistindo um programa qualquer na tv.

- O que está fazendo aí?

- Não consegui esperar, entrei mesmo sabendo que seu pai ia querer arrancar minha cabeça.

Dei uma olhada rápida nos meus pais na cozinha, meu pai me viu e fez uma careta de rigidez para nós.

- Onde estava?

Quis saber, sério.

- Na sorveteria.

- Sozinha?

Cruzou os braços. Respirei fundo tentando ter paciência com aquele interrogatório.

- Com um amigo.

- Rick?

- Não interessa pai!

Soltei um berro irritado.

- Acho que anda muito solta desde que começou a namorar com esse aí...!

Apontou com o nariz para Eric com desdém. Eric passou a mão no rosto como se estivesse cansado.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Cambrige, eu faço o possível para ela deixar vocês cientes das nossas programações daqui em diante, está bom assim? Começando por agora, ela vai passar na minha casa.

Meu pai fez uma cara de uma mistura de desconfiança e pânico ao pensar em nós dois sozinhos na casa dele.

- Sozinhos?

- Não, minha mãe está lá.

Informou. Assisti meu pai suspirar aliviado.

- Ah, sim, mandem um beijo para a Cyntia.

Virou-se com descaso para o balcão, nos dando as costas.

Suspirei ao sair de casa com Eric. Meu pai estava ficando cada vez mais bravo comigo sem o menor motivo, estava começando a me irritar, ele nunca foi de não confiar em mim.

- Achei que o fato de sermos perfeitos um pro outro por sermos pares, também vinha com a aceitação dos sogros de brinde.

Suspirei.

- Talvez seja erro de fabricação.

Zombou, não consegui evitar de rir. Vi que estava com os olhos negros, tinha sugado a alma de alguém. Confesso que era meio mórbido pensar em como ele fazia isso, ou no destino dessa pessoa, mesmo que fosse um criminoso, não conseguia imaginar Eric como o predador.

Entramos na casa dele e ele saiu em direção ao lavabo. Não consegui deixar de o seguir, ele saiu correndo para o banheiro e começou a lavar as mãos. Cheguei perto e olhei para suas mãos, estava esfregando as unhas na palma, estavam sujas de alguma coisa preta e quando escorria pela pia ficava vermelho. Era sangue.

Fiquei paralisada aterrorizada, primeiro fiquei com medo, depois, senti pena. Olhei para o rosto de Eric, limpava-se desesperadamente, como se quisesse se livrar das lembranças.

Não tinha me dado conta de como aquilo devia ser difícil para ele, devia ser sentir péssimo em ter de fazer isso.

Toquei seu ombro em ato de compreensão, ele me afagou num abraço forte, como uma criança precisando de acalento.

Fiquei fragilizada.

Talvez não tivesse dado atenção a algo muito importante, o quanto ele devia estar sensível a ter que sugar almas de pessoas todas as vezes que se sente fraco.

Capítulo 14 – Cada vez mais complicado

-...E me confundo ainda mais.-

- P

reciso falar com você.

Jared me pegou pelo braço no corredor, soltei um longo suspiro.

- Já percebeu que essa está se tornando a sua frase preferida? Eu tenho coisas para fazer, sabe?

- Deixa de má vontade, - baforou. – é rápido.

Respirei fundo, fingi que estava aspirando a paciência comigo junto com o oxigênio. Sabia o quanto queria ficar longe de encrenca, e infelizmente, isso era uma das coisas que Jared mais aspirava.

Senti alguém chegar por trás.

- O que ele quer?

Olhei, Eric, já vermelho de raiva.

- Falar com ela, será que você não pode deixar ela mesma decidir com quem quer falar? – antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jared debateu com aquilo. – Nós não chamamos você na conversa.

- Jared!

Protestei, irritada.

- É tudo culpa dele, não é? – ele não me ouviu quando protestei? Por que continuava discutindo? – É por ele que você não quer me dar uma chance, eu posso ser muito melhor do que ele, Lara, ele não tem nada a te oferecer!

Soltei uma, duas, três baforadas indignadas, Eric devia ter ficado cinza de raiva. Ouvi seu grito logo em seguida:

- Quem decide não é você! Você tem algo a oferecer? Quem é você no mundo, Jared?

- Ao menos eu sou hu-ma-no!

Provocou Eric sarcástico. Perdi o completamente o controle da situação quando numa fração de segundo, Eric avançou, pressionando o braço contra o pescoço de Jared contra a parede.

- Parem!

Ordenei.

- Escuta aqui... – Ouvi a ameaça de Eric entre dentes em formato de grunhido. Jared parecia sem ar, mas por algum motivo, não parecia com medo, tinha um sorriso de ironia preso nos lábios. – Se você tentar, cogitar chegar perto dela, seja como for, vai ser o seu fim, não importa o que isso traga de consequência, ouve o que eu digo?

- Eric, pare...

Pedi calmamente tocando o ombro dele.

- Vamos ver, garanhão...!

Jared disse com intervalos de falta de ar, ainda provocando Eric. Desta vez puxei a camisa de Eric por trás, ele ao menos não lutou, deixou eu puxar ele para longe, acho que ele mesmo sabia que não poderia se controlar.

- Vamos.

Balbuciei pegando a sua mochila que jogou no chão, a confusão já tinha chamado a atenção de todos no corredor.

Aquele era o tipo de situação que nunca imaginei ter de passar, estava começando a ficar sem opção. Não estava conseguindo fugir dos problemas, eles eram atraídos como lobo à carne.

- Ele está louco, Lara, ele é um louco. Não tem a menor ideia do que está fazendo, o que quer ou o que diz, é insano, um maluco...

Eric balbuciava enquanto andava e de repente parou, me fez parar também, me puxando pelo braço quando eu distraída continuei andando.

- Sabe disso, não é? Tem que ser cuidadosa, tem que ter muito cuidado, vão ter momentos que eu não vou estar por perto e você vai ter que saber o que fazer.

Não conseguia pensar direito, de algum jeito, só conseguia prestar atenção na sua aparência perfeita naquele dia, os olhos estavam marrons, o casaco cinza por cima da camiseta branca e o boné de baseball.

- Não tinha percebido como você também fica bonito depois de sugar...

Blefei. Ele sorriu, como se estivesse lisonjeado depois bufou como se devesse não dar importância:

- Não dá para prestar atenção no que eu digo?

Falou, não estava chateado, estava sereno e sorria, acho que ele não conseguia ficar chateado comigo, assim como eu com ele.

- Vamos esquecer ele por um minuto, o que você acha?

Sugeri em tom de mimo e abracei ele ternamente encostando minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele no começo não quis ceder, mas depois não resistiu e me abraçou de volta.

- Você tem toda razão. Ele está estragando, não é?

Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Não queria problemas, queria ele, num momento de paz, se pudesse, fugiria naquele momento para algum lugar tranquilo longe de todos com ele, só para aproveitar o tempo sem preocupações, experimentar como seria a nossa vida se fôssemos um casal adolescente como outro qualquer, que só se preocupa com viver o máximo das experiências possível.

- Está...

Respondi num tom baixo.

- Então vamos só esquecer dele e sair daqui. Te dou uma carona para casa.

Chamou.

No dia seguinte Stella me convenceu de fazer uma festa entre mim, ela, Rick, Tyler, Sophie, Jessica, Raymond e para a minha surpresa, Eric, eles tinham se tornado amigos depois que comecei a namora-lo, também sabia que não era fácil não gostar de Eric.

Mas a novidade era que a festa era na minha casa. Ainda não sabia como conseguiu me convencer. Seria comida mexicana, filmes e depois, todos dormiriam lá em casa, que estava vazia por conta de uma viagem que meus pais tiveram de fazer para visitar a minha avó na cidade vizinha, só chegariam à tarde do dia seguinte.

Entrei no restaurante mexicano para pegar a comida que encomendei por telefone e fiquei esperando na fila durante em torno de cinco minutos até que peguei o pacote e quando me virei, levei um susto.

Jared. Sorria para mim como sempre, sarcástico, surgira do nada. Ele tinha encontrado um jeito de descobrir todas ás vezes em que eu estava sozinha para aparecer, não devia ser tão difícil pensando bem, se o emprego dele antes era mesmo me vigiar.

Suspirei, impaciente, não aguentava mais as suas perseguições.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Precisamos conversar.

Ordenou. Bufei com irreverência.

- Escuta, - avisei, irritada. – quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso? Não tenho que conversar com você porque não tenho nenhum assunto pendente com você, então com licença, tenho coisas a fazer...

Ia seguir meu caminho, mas ele pegou meu braço.

- Temos assuntos pendentes, sim. Eu fiz o que você sugeriu, eu encontrei uns amigos, estou indo à festas, está sendo ótimo, mas uma coisa ainda falta... – chegou perto de mim, bruscamente, tinha hálito de cigarro. Virei o rosto. – Quero conquistar você.

- Não vai adiantar, já disse. Mesmo que eu quisesse, Eric é meu par, vou querer ele para sempre.

Expliquei, mas era óbvio que eu não queria.

- Então pelo menos converse comigo, não tem nada a temer já que Eric é quem você quer não é...? Não tem como eu conseguir te convencer.

Ele falou, mais tinha um sorriso de segundas intenções que não conseguia me fazer acreditar nele. Mas que escolha eu teria? Me seguiria pelo resto da minha vida a não ser que eu tentasse convencê-lo de novo de que não vai adiantar me seguir.

- Tudo bem, mas não vai ter mais que dez minutos.

Exigi. Fomos até uma mesa perto da janela e nos sentamos, um de frente para o outro.

- O que você quer?

Fui direta.

- Calma. Parece que eu te assusto, não é? – Sua voz era arrastada, tinha a impressão de que parecia bêbado, mas era só ele, sendo ele mesmo. – Eu sei que eu sou um pouco aterrorizante visto assim, mas eu na verdade sou um cara legal, Lara, você quase se tornou minha amiga antes que eu começasse a te cantar.

- É, mas você me cantou e acabou com tudo.

- Mas o que importa é que... Eu sei que é possível você se apaixonar por outra pessoa... – Ele debruçou-se na mesa, arrastando-se para mais perto de mim. Recuei um pouco. – Eu estive pesquisando e... Na bíblia diz que Deus criou o livre arbítrio e que é a única lei em que nunca poderá interferir. E ele fez isso com vocês, então isso está errado, é só o que vocês pensam, que não podem se apaixonar por outras pessoas, mas na verdade, nenhum de vocês tentou de verdade, todos desistiram e voltaram para seus pares, mas eu sei que se insistirmos, Lara, você iria conseguir esquecê-lo.

- Está errada a sua teoria. O amor nunca fez parte do livre arbítrio porque nós nunca escolhemos quem amamos, então a escolha dos pares para os desalmados, não infringe nenhuma lei.

Falei, convicta. Aquilo era óbvio, só alguém que não conhece a fundo o amor, cometeria o erro de não pensar nisso.

Ele suspirou, meio frustrado, mas ainda queria insistir na sua ideia:

- Poderia te dar uma vida de verdade. – Numa fração de segundo, vi que já estava pegando em minha mão, senti vontade de tirar ela de lá, mas resolvi deixar, tinha que aguentar, era por um futuro livre dele, tinha que acreditar que no fim daquela conversa, ele sairia com a ideia de que nunca me teria. – Eu ainda vou poder ter uma vida, posso fazer faculdade, te dar filhos, acha que eu não sei que ele não pode fazer isso sem te machucar?

Fiz uma careta incrédula para Jared. Tirei minhas mãos das dele, estarrecida e extremamente desconfortável. Seu discurso parecia algo como o início de uma esquizofrenia ou algo do gênero, ele realmente estava começando a acreditar que eu devia ficar com ele, sem motivo algum.

- Ele também pode, não ligo para o fato de que ele precisa sugar almas, mata mentes criminosas, salva vidas inocentes e extermina as culpadas, não vejo nenhum mal nisso.

Tentei continuar calma, o que ele tinha dito ainda estava me incomodando muito. Queria debater mais, mas se aquilo acabasse em discussão, poderia acabar mal.

Jared se remexeu na cadeira com agonia, incômodo, como se eu tivesse conseguido te deixar sem saída e aquilo o tivesse irritado muito, acho que Jared não estava acostumado a não conseguir o que queria.

- E se o Eric morresse, hein, Lara? – Fiquei paralisada quando sugeriu isso, seu tom era irônico e ameaçador, me deixou apavorada e em pânico. Nunca imaginei que acabaria vendo tão claramente seu lado negro, não podia acreditar que ele estava ameaçando fazer isso para que eu o amasse. – Você teria que achar outra pessoa, certo...?

- Você... – gaguejei estarrecida e aterrorizada. – Não vai...

Antes que eu terminasse a visão dele desapareceu diante de meus olhos, se tele transportou. Para algum lugar que com certeza podia criar uma situação perigosa.

Tateei o celular no meu bolso, ainda desnorteada com o que acabara de acontecer e liguei para Eric. Meu coração batia cada vez mais denso em meu peito a cada chamada até que em fim ouvi sua voz:

- Alô, Lara? Onde está você, comecei a ficar preocupado. Estamos todos aqui, a comida não já esfriou?

Respirei fundo curtindo a primeira migalha de alívio de saber que ele ainda estava em segurança e me preparei para dizer:

- O Jared estava aqui.

Minha voz falhou. Pude ouvir sua respiração ficar acelerada do outro lado e o barulho de sua movimentação como se estivesse indo para um lugar onde ninguém estivesse para continuar a conversa.

- O que ele fez com você?

Sua voz soava nervosa e a um passo do descontrole.

- Nada, mas é com você que estou preocupada. – respirei. – Ele está ficando paranoico, Eric, disse que se matasse você, podia me ter. – levantei me dirigindo rápido com a comida para fora do restaurante, no desespero de encontra-lo, uma lágrima correu e fez minha voz entonar um choramingo. – Estou com medo, Eric...

- Não vai acontecer nada comigo, não se preocupe, mas saia já daí, quer que eu vá buscar você?

- Não, eu chego, já estou no caminho.

Não podia imaginar ele correndo esse risco, ali ele pelo menos estava em segurança com a Jessie e ao redor dos outros, Jared não podia fazer nada.

- Tudo bem, amo você, vou desligar.

- Também amo você, até logo.

Desliguei. O coração palpitava no peito com angústia. Me sentia desta vez ainda mais ameaçada. A morte parecia não me dar medo, mas a nossa separação, me fazia crer que a morte era o lugar certo para mim.

Precisava ter certeza de que Jared não iria alcançar seu objetivo, não iria nos separar, não iria machucar Eric, porque isso era muito pior.

Eu simplesmente odiava as aulas de educação física.

- Vamos!

A treinadora gritou, seguida do seu apito estridente, zumbindo nos nossos ouvidos. Nada era pior do que fazer esforço físico para mim, porque eu era péssima nisso. Eu era a última na linha de estudantes que corriam exaustos pela trajetória. Talvez a penúltima, tinha um garoto gordinho atrás de mim, mas ele tinha desmaiado uns seis passos atrás então acho que não contava mais.

Ofegava, sentia que minhas pernas iam ceder e o calor era escaldante queimando minha testa e fazendo latejar uma dor de cabeça. Ao menos havia uma coisa boa em ser a última, não estava perto de Jared, que não muito surpreendentemente, era um dos primeiros. Não falara com ele. Tinha tomado aquela decisão com Eric na noite anterior, ficar o mais longe dele possível, não daria nem "bom dia" desta vez.

Mas a parte ruim é que Eric também era um dos primeiros, então não estava perto dele.

Em fim ouvi:

- Fim do treino, todos para os vestiários, rápido, não deixem o corpo esfriar.

Saltaria de alegria, mas estava muito cansada para isso. Agachei, posando as mãos sobre os joelhos ofegante e molhada de suor.

Vi dois pés pisarem próximos à mim, levantei a cabeça para ver. Eric me olhava do alto.

- Vamos.

Estendeu a mão. Numa respiração peguei na mão dele e ele me ergueu, me segurando pelo ombro e me levando para dentro.

- Isso... – pausa para ofego. – É muito humilhante? Ter de levar sua namorada ofegando e suada para dentro porque ela não consegue nem ao menos fazer uma atividade física sem morrer...?

Ainda ofegava. Riu.

- Não se preocupe, eu aguento essa humilhação.

Zombou, ri, depois parei de novo para puxar ar.

Ele me deixou na porta do vestiário feminino.

- Te vejo depois?

Cogitou.

- Claro...

Ofeguei me jogando dentro do vestiário, pude ouvir a risada dele de lá.

Haviam garotas de sutiã rondando por lá, era uma visão patética de mais para eu prestar atenção naquele momento, só fui direto, cambaleante até meu armário e quando abri, sobrevoei os olhos apressada pelas coisas, depois joguei a mão por cima da minha garrafa d'água, sedenta.

Quando bebi, esperava que fosse uma sensação ótima de se renovar, mas ao invés disso, senti um gosto muito estranho e fiz uma careta.

Alguém se aproximou de mim.

- Nossa, que cara é essa?

A voz parecia de repente turva na minha cabeça, como se de repente eu me sentisse tonta. Me virei, ainda cambaleante para ver quem era e quando olhei, não consegui ver quase nada, a visão estava embaçada e disforme.

Era uma garota da minha classe, mas não conseguia distinguir qual. Me senti zonza, tonta e enjoada ao mesmo tempo.

- A minha água está com um gosto estranho...

Consegui falar num fio de voz, minhas pernas tremiam sem força, me apoiei nos armários procurando me restabelecer, toda aquela fraqueza foi por causa de uma simples atividade física? Que vergonha.

- Você está bem? - A garota perguntou num tom solidário. – A minha água fica assim as vezes, parece vinagre, tem que trocar.

Aconselhou. Mas não parecia nada com vinagre, parecia um pó de espinafre, algo assim. Ainda estava tonta então espantei-a com:

- Estou bem. Vai passar, foi só enjoo.

Não iria contar que estava acabada pela corrida.

- Tudo bem, mas é melhor andar logo, estamos quase todas prontas, vai se atrasar.

Olhei de relance em volta, corpos embaçados saíam pela porta, deixando o lugar quase vazio.

- Aham...

Foi tudo que consegui balbuciar, tonta.

Ela saiu. Eu acho. Não via nada e minha cabeça projetava sons distantes e embolados com os outros, não conseguia entender como consegui me sentir tão mal por conta de uma corrida boba.

Só haviam mais três garotas ali, tinha que me apressar para tomar logo banho.

Consegui fazer tudo, para a minha vitória, sozinha. Mas a sensação de tontura e visão desfocada não passou, continuava tudo rodando e eu parecia pior, uma dor de cabeça latejava agora.

Estava com a roupa e pronta para sair daquele inferno quando alguém pisou atrás de mim, ouvi a voz quente de alguém mais alto soar falha em meu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, seu namorado está aqui para te salvar...

Zumbiu no meu tímpano. Não vira quem era, mas sabia que era Eric, a final, meu namorado. Quando virei tentando sorrir para a sua brincadeira, me decepcionei em não conseguir ver seu rosto, parecia oscilar e se desfazer na minha frente.

- E-eric?

Gaguejei com voz de bêbada.

- Eu mesmo.

Ouvi ele responder, sua voz não parecia a mesma, não era a voz dele para mim, mas eu não podia dizer com certeza, devia ser obviamente por causa da tontura que eu pensava que não era a voz dele. Então ignorei.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, então eu resolvi vir para te dar aquilo que não dei antes... Eu estive pensando, então... Por que esperar certo?

Sugeriu se aproximando e me segurando pelos ombros, piscava tentando ver com clareza, mas ainda não via nada.

Ele estava planejando a nossa primeira vez... Ali? E assim do nada? Quando eu nem podia ver nada?

Neguei num fio de voz:

- Não, eu... Não to me sentindo bem...

- Não tem problema, eu posso cuidar de você, vai ficar bem melhor.

Num ato me envolveu e me carregou para me encostar na parede, não tinha saída, ou acreditava nele e tentava, ou talvez mudasse de ideia depois e nunca mais tivesse aquela oportunidade de novo. Só pude torcer para meus sentidos voltarem.

Sua boca tocou a minha, me beijando lentamente e cheia de experiência, mas algo me fez hesitar, não era o mesmo beijo, não tinha o mesmo hálito, tinha um leve gosto de cigarro e... Não tinha a mesma alma.

Franzi o cenho enquanto o beijava, desconfortável.

- Eric, você... Fumou?

Balbuciei a pergunta, ele não ligou, continuou beijando meu pescoço, percorrendo meu queixo e depois respondeu com descaso:

- Não, tinha um cara tragando no vestiário, acabei aspirando a coisa.

Tentei acreditar na história. Quando de repente se movimentou, tirou a camisa. Não conseguia ver direito, mas também tinha algo errado, seus ombros pareciam menores. Eu tentava tocar e eles pareciam só tocar na minha mão segundos depois.

Foi então que comecei a recordar a visão, e a audição. A imagem começou a oscilar de embaçada para limpa e quando ouvi a sua voz no meu ouvido enquanto beijava meu pescoço, tive certeza de não ouvir a voz dele, ouvi a voz de outra pessoa que não lembrava quem e depois, voltou a ser a voz dele.

Fiquei confusa, balancei a cabeça com agonia tentando recordar completamente os sentidos quando vi, toda a visão voltou e de repente não era Eric, vi claramente outra pessoa me beijando, meus olhos arregalaram-se lançando no peito dele quando vi. Uma tatuagem de dragão enorme cobrindo o tórax todo.

Minha garganta foi para projetar um grito, mas o comprimiu quando alguém entrou pela porta. Eric. O verdadeiro, entrou sorrindo e quando me viu ali, o sorriso se desfez num expressão terrível de decepção e nocaute.

- Lara...?

Sua voz perguntou sem acreditar, assisti ele perder o equilíbrio encostando-se na parede apavorado.

Não conseguia me mexer, aquela situação parecia tão irreal que me deixou paralisada. Quando finalmente consegui recuperar minha força e empurrar Jared para longe de mim, que antes ignorava a presença de Eric como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância.

Me senti suja, perdida, sem reação. Não sabia o que dizer primeiro, sabia que não tinha feito isso porque queria, mas obviamente Eric não sabia disso.

Minha boca produziu o primeiro som quando Eric saiu pela porta correndo:

- Eric!

Gritei e corri atrás dele, ele correu pelo corredor, estava de costas para mim, mas podia ver que ele espantava lágrimas dos olhos enquanto corria. Corri atrás dele desesperadamente pensando no quê e como explicar quando meus passos começaram a ficar mais lentos, comecei a ficar fraca e a minha visão ficar turva outra vez, a tontura estava voltando, foi ela que me fez fazer aquilo, me fez pensar que Jared era ele e cair na armadilha. De alguma forma, Jared sabia que eu estava assim, então provavelmente ele tinha me feito ficar tonta, não sabia como, mas foi tudo armado por ele para nos separar.

Forçava meus pés a moverem-se atrás de Eric, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas de pânico ousavam me invadir.

- Eric, espera! Eu posso explicar, eu não...!

Eric corria me ignorando até ali, mas quando eu disse isso ele me retribuiu, virou-se para mim bruscamente, continuei correndo e consegui ficar perto dele, frente a frente, estava cheio de lágrimas nos olhos e o rosto vermelho de mágoa e fúria.

- Então era isso, não é? – Reclamou alto. – Por isso sempre concordava em falar com ele! Você estava interessada em me enganar!

Meu coração acelerou-se com o desespero e terror, aquilo não era verdade! Precisava provar isso:

- Não! Ele me enganou, ele me... Eu me senti tonta e não vi ele, eu vi você e...

Mas minhas palavras não faziam sentido, o desespero não conseguia formular uma frase coerente.

Eric negou com a cabeça freneticamente com agonia e raiva.

- É sempre essa a sua desculpa, mas eu vi você e você queria desta vez, estava quase... Se entregando para ele! Talvez também mentiu quando beijou o Ray, não é? Você queria! Nem ao menos sentiu remorso!

- Não! NÃO! Não é verdade, sabe que eu não posso amar ou desejar outra pessoa! Não fiz isso porque queria eu não consegui ver nada, estava tonta e...

- Argh, não se faça de ingênua! Essa desculpa é ridícula!

Eric forçou entredentes.

- Não pode me deixar! Eu não fiz aquilo! Eu juro! Tem que acreditar em mim! Eu sou o seu par!

- E que má sorte a minha... – Foi então que suspirou isso. Seu rosto mostrava mágoa e rancor. Meu rosto se banhava em lágrimas eu já estava com a sensação de milhares de alfinetes no coração prestes a sentir o que eu sempre temi. A perda dele. De novo, e desta vez por minha culpa, ele não iria me perdoar nunca mais. – Não me procure. Está tudo acabado.

Saiu. Deu as costas e se foi. Meu corpo pareceu dar um grito e padecer, a sensação de tontura voltou e me fez cair no chão. Não conseguia pensar. Ele tinha ido... Ele tinha ido? Era isso? Tinha me deixado para sempre?

Capítulo 15 (Parte I) – Preciso o ter de volta

- ...Não sei se posso aguentar.-

- Por favor...! – Gritei enquanto me jogava nos pés de Jessica com as lágrimas rolando o meu rosto. – Fale com ele, por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Eu te imploro, Jessie!

Jessie olhava em volta estarrecida vendo as pessoas nos olhando no meio do estacionamento do colégio. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que os outros estavam achando daquela cena. Precisava da ajuda dela.

Principalmente depois de Jared ter me admitido que tinha me drogado, colocando uma erva que confunde os sentidos na minha garrafa de água, aquele estúpido, aquele filho da...!

Precisava me manter sã... Precisava me manter sã...

- Lara, querida, se levante...! – Jessie pediu de canto de boca enquanto olhava em volta sem graça para as pessoas rindo. – Me explique o que aconteceu, não consegui entender nada. Não precisa se jogar no chão para me pedir nada.

Me ergui do chão limpando minhas mãos sujas de areia e tentando me reestabelecer, era certo que eu não estava ligando nenhum pouco para minha reputação naquele momento, mas não precisava acabar com a dela também.

- Não consigo achar ele. Ele sumiu depois do que aconteceu...

Chorei para ela.

- Eric? Mas o que aconteceu?

- Jared! Me drogou, colocou uma erva na minha água e quando eu bebi, não via nada, não ouvia nada, estava tonta e fraca, entrou no meu vestiário e pensei que fosse o Eric... E...

Não conseguia continuar, mas não foi preciso, ela adivinhou:

- Ele beijou você?

- Sim..!

Chorei acabada. A visão de Eric me pedindo para ficar longe dele ainda se repetia milhares de vezes na minha cabeça.

- Eu vou tentar contar a verdade para ele, mas não posso garantir, entende? Não sei se ele vai querer me ouvir.

Jessica explicou preocupada, enxugando minha lágrimas com humanidade.

- Muito obrigada.

Agradeci num fio de voz, caindo em prantos de novo.

- Mas não posso deixar você ir para casa desse jeito. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona.

Jessica me levou para o carro dela. Um Porsche conversível vermelho, foi a primeira vez que entrei num carro daquele porte. Mas não me importava nada naquele momento.

A esperança estava se esvaindo. Não sabia se ele iria conseguir esquecer isso para se lembrar do mais importante. Não posso amar outra pessoa. Mesmo que ele soubesse disso, não sabia se ele conseguiria esquecer aquela cena deplorável no vestiário com Jared.

Argh. Jared. Eu o odiava tanto. Não podia acreditar que ele podia ter feito aquilo comigo, ele era uma criatura desprezível, era isso. Ponto final. Não queria o ver nunca mais.

Quando entrei em casa. Nada parecia a mesma coisa. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho até meu quarto e abriu a janela. Nada do outro lado. Ele não estava lá. Onde ele estaria a final?

Me joguei ajoelhada no chão. Chorava e me encolhia em mim mesma. No meu peito, uma aperto como se meu coração tivesse se retraído depois de ter sido perfurado por milhares de alfinetes, como uma tortura.

As horas se passavam e parecia não sentir. Não sentia fome, sede, estava no mesmo lugar, encolhida no meio do quarto banhando meu rosto em lágrimas.

O telefone quebrou o silêncio do meu sofrimento. Corri, me arrastando no chão até lá e atendi desesperada, cheia de esperanças:

- Alô?

- Ahm... Lara?

Não era a voz dele. Era a voz de Jessica. Tentei engolir o choro. Ela poderia estar trazendo uma boa notícia.

- Jessie, você falou com ele? Ele vai voltar? Ele me perdoou? Ele ouviu você?

- Lara... – Suspirou do outro lado com tom de tristeza. Soltei um soluço. – Escute querida, ele está muito nervoso. Não consegui falar direito com ele, está tão nervoso que não consegue pensar. Estava quebrando tudo onde eu o encontrei. Mas... Você tem que ficar calma. Ele vai se acalmar e com um tempo, você mesma vai poder esclarecer tudo. Não se preocupe, ele não pode viver sem você, sei do que estou falando.

- ...

Não consegui responder, minha respiração parou. Tudo pareceu escuro de repente. Podia ser o fim. Tudo ameaçava desabar. Não via minha vida sem ele. Não existia vida sem ele. Nada existia sem ele.

- Lara...?

Desliguei. Não podia pensar. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde ele estava e não sabia se iria me perdoar. Um pânico me invadia, não podia imaginar que tudo estivesse acabado.

Fechei os olhos. Todas as imagens vieram para minha mente. Tudo o que passamos até estar juntos de novo. O beijo dele no carro. A primeira vez que dormi ao seu lado. Todas as vezes que ele conseguiu me fazer me sentir segura no seu abraço. Tudo partindo. Tudo estava ameaçado a ir embora.

Dia 1(Sem Eric)

No dia seguinte, não senti que dormi. Minha cabeça latejava e não tomei banho. O despertador tocou e me vi deitada no mesmo lugar. No chão. Lágrimas secaram no meu rosto e o endureceram.

Tomei banho. Deixei aqueles jatos de água baterem na minha testa e molhar meu cabelo tentando afastar a dor que latejava na minha cabeça.

Não consegui achar uma roupa. Abri o guarda-roupa e parecia que todas elas sumiram, não via nenhum interesse nelas. Peguei uma blusa moletom e uma calça jeans e fui para a escola.

Pelo menos deveria ir. Respirei fundo vendo meu pai pegando seus pertences antes de sair. Ele notaria que aconteceu alguma coisa e que Eric não iria me levar aquela manhã porque nós brigamos. Não sabia se aguentaria assistir a expressão de alegria que abriria, já que ele nunca aprovou nosso namoro.

Não, não faria isso. Liguei para a Stella, torcendo para que ela ainda não tivesse saído de casa.

- Alô?

Ela atendeu. Pigarreei, lembrando de tentar não fazer ela notar o meu estado.

- Stella...?

Não funcionou muito bem, não tinha forças para falar. Respondi num fio de voz falhado e quase sem som. Houve uma pausa da outro lado.

- O que aconteceu, Lara? Que voz foi essa?

- Nada, Stella. – neguei, sem forças. – Pode me dar uma carona para o colégio?

- Mas e o Eric?

Respirei fundo. Ouvir aquele nome de novo em outro lugar que não fosse minha mente ameaçou o começo de um choro, o engoli.

- Pode só vir me buscar, por favor?

Pedi, quase implorando.

- Claro...

Sua voz assobiou preocupada e compreensiva. Desligou.

Olhei sem interesse para a mesa do café da manhã. Não comi nada e não sabia por que ainda estava sem fome. Mas me sentia fraca. Talvez a dor da fome fosse nula comparada a que estava em meu coração.

Peguei uma panqueca e mordi, sem cobertura, sem nada. Só pela obrigação de me manter de pé. Saí pela porta para esperar na varanda. Sentei-me na escada que dava da varanda para o gramado e fiquei ali, mordendo minha panqueca.

Não consegui evitar de olhar para o outro lado da rua. O carro de Eric não estava lá. Ou ele não foi para casa desde ontem, ou tinha saído muito cedo para não se deparar comigo.

Nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer. Que criatura desprezível eu deveria ser para que ele tivesse de fugir de mim como se eu fosse alguma espécie de monstro. Acho que implorar e insistir que me ouça não é um ato monstruoso. Se for, seria um monstro milhares de vezes, por toda a minha vida.

O carro de Stella parou na porta. De alguma forma foi difícil me erguer da escada, senti dor nas costas, talvez por ter dormido no chão.

Entrei no carro e sentei no banco do carona, bem ao lado dela. Não ia falar nada, mas lembrei da obrigação de dizer:

- Bom dia.

Não era um bom dia.

Stella não disse nada quando me viu. Ficou parada pelo que me pareceu serem três minutos me examinando de cima a baixo com expressão de horror. Depois lançou o olhar na casa de Eric, como se estivesse juntando as peças.

- Amiga... – Respirou fundo depois do que me pareceu ser uma longa reflexão. – O que aconteceu? Vai, me fala. Olha para você, amor, está com olheiras esburacadas de baixo dos olhos, o cabelo está molhado sem desembaraçar e olha essa roupa...

Seu tom era de preocupação, angústia e pena.

Stella sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Mas sobre isso, ela não podia me ajudar.

- Briguei com Eric.

Sibilei sem voz. Esperava que essa fosse uma explicação convincente porque não estava forte o bastante para formular outra.

- Por quê?

Quis saber.

- Não posso dizer.

Admiti, numa tristeza profunda.

- Amiga, eu sabia que uma dia isso não ia acabar bem, mas isso nunca aconteceu com você antes, você até aceitava muito bem os términos dos seus namoros, até agora. Viu? Os bad-boys são um caos, por mais que a gente tente, sempre acabamos apaixonadas.

Stella lamentou. Eu sempre passava bem pelos meus términos de namoro porque eu nunca conseguia amar de verdade quem eu namorava.

- Olha, eu não vou insistir. – Stella puxou o ar para dentro numa rendição, virou-se para frente encaixando a chave na ignição e dando a partida no carro. – Mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa amiga, vai passar, existem muitos caras que são melhores que ele no mundo, e você vai achar um que te mereça.

Assenti por obrigação. Aquilo só me fez me sentir pior porque eu sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Não era culpa da Stella, ela estava muito longe de saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade e conseguir me ajudar.

Quando cheguei na escola, aconteceu ao menos o que eu queria. Ninguém me notou estando naquelas roupas. Fui direto para o meu armário. Tinha que encontrar Eric de algum jeito e pedir perdão, de algum jeito, só não sei como.

Mas a parte pior era a sensação estranha e incomum que me invadira desde que me deixou. Sentia-me estranhamente e extremamente sozinha, como se ninguém ao meu redor fosse o suficiente para satisfazer meu desejo de atenção. Eu precisava dele. Precisava de qualquer pessoa, de todos ao mesmo tempo e sentia uma inquietação terrível que me fazia ter vontade de abraçar o mundo inteiro ao mesmo tempo para ter certeza de que ninguém me deixaria.

Todos , os que eu conhecia, e os que eu não conhecia. Até estando com Stella, aquilo me deixou bem melhor, aquela comunicação curta de preocupação parecia ter tirado levemente um alfinete entre os milhares que espetavam o meu coração. Mas ao me afastar dela, esse alfinete voltou a se cravar nas paredes do meu órgão cardíaco.

De repente, alguém me puxou bruscamente pelo ombro e me jogou contra os armários, bem na hora do susto, eu pensei que fosse Eric. Mas me decepcionei quando vi Jared ao invés disso.

E para a minha surpresa, ele estava reclamando comigo, me repreendendo grossamente com muita irritação como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito ruim com ele:

- O que está fazendo? Eu quase não te reconheci nessas roupas! Olhe para si mesma! Acha mesmo que aquele cara merece isso? Você não pode deixar de ser você, Lara, você não pode se estragar depois do que eu fiz porque não foi essa minha intenção.

Via a boca dele mexer, e as palavras ecoarem nos meus ouvidos e via a imagem dele na minha frente com preocupação e irritação.

E não acreditei no que fiz, eu o agarrei num abraço. Um abraço desesperado por conforto e compreensão, enquanto as lágrimas caíam descontroladas pelo meu rosto.

Sabia que fora só por conta dele que eu estava vivendo aquele momento de completo terror na minha vida, mas eu não podia controlar isso. Aquela estranha emoção de solidão que me invadiu desde que Eric me deixou só conseguia se estabilizar com a dor da perda quando eu estava perto de alguém, seja quem fosse, mas todos que me dirigiam a palavra serviam, e assim que abracei Jared, senti-me melhor como se dois alfinetes tivessem sido arrancados do meu coração de vez.

Fiquei mais ali, apreciando a sensação de estar o mínimo melhor possível.

Ele não entendeu, ficou três segundos surpreso com a minha atitude e paralisado, mas depois entendeu que devia responder o meu abraço. E quando me envolveu nos braços dele, pareceu que mais um alfinete se fora.

Não eram os braços fortes e quentes de Eric. Eram os braços duros e frios de Jared, mas eles serviam, porque naquele momento eu me sentia tão mal que qualquer migalha que me fizesse me sentir um grão que seja melhor, não importava qual fosse, eu a acataria. Mesmo que fosse abraçar o homem que causou tudo, por mais incrível que parecesse.

A voz dele soou no meu ouvido, num murmúrio:

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Lara. Não vou deixar você sozinha nunca mais e você vai se sentir melhor, você vai ver. Fiz isso para o seu bem...

As palavras dele me machucavam e eram calúnias e me fazia ter vontade de retrucar e debater irritada, me soltando dele naquele mesmo momento e o fazendo se sentir a pessoa suja e doente que ele é.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu pensei e não adiantaria nada. Ele já fez. Já fez isso e a sua proposta podia ser, não a minha cura, porque a cura do meu sofrimento era Eric, mas o meu tratamento. Se ele ficasse comigo o tempo todo como disse, iria melhorar aquela sensação de solidão e alfinetes no coração e eu conseguiria me estabelecer para pelo menos conseguir armar uma estratégia que fosse válida para ter Eric de volta.

Minha cabeça moveu-se automaticamente com o sentimento de esperança, assentindo para a sua sugestão, freneticamente.

- Sim...? – Olhou para meu consentimento como confirmação. Depois sorriu com satisfação. – Bom...!

Acho que ele pensava que o plano dele de conseguir me conquistar depois de Eric me deixar estava dando certo. Mas na verdade não era isso. Eu não diria, enquanto ele me desse o que eu precisava, podia enganá-lo, porque ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Jared me acompanhou para todas as aulas. Eric estava desaparecido. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava e isso estava me fazendo me sentir cada vez mais em pânico.

Quando fechava meus olhos... Ele era tudo que eu via.

A solidão apertava meu peito e os alfinetes ameaçavam voltar sempre que Jared permanecia alguns segundos longe. Odiava precisar dele, mas naquele momento, estava muito fraca para odiar qualquer coisa.

Não acreditei, mas levei Jared à minha casa. Não conseguia imaginar como teria forças se chegasse em casa e me deparasse com a solidão de estar sozinha outra vez, sem ninguém à minha volta.

Eu não era assim. Não antes de Eric, não era carente. Nunca precisei da presença de ninguém para me satisfazer, mas ele fizera isso, me tornara dependente dele e me obrigara a depender de Jared agora. Era o único que se oferecia disponível para mim vinte e quatro horas por dia e podia satisfazer minha estranha sede de atenção.

Não tinha ninguém em casa. Joguei-me no sofá ouvindo os passos de Jared caminhando atrás de mim. Por um minuto, não quis ouvir o som de mais nada, só das minhas lembranças, mas Jared interrompeu com sua voz vinda da cozinha, que pareceu achar rápido...

- Nossa, to morrendo de fome... Tem o que para comer. Também deve ta faminta, não vi quase nada no seu prato do almoço.

Reparou, ouvia o som dele fechando e abrindo os armários, à procura de comida.

Claro, fome. Uma das necessidades básicas do ser humano. Tinha me esquecido disso. Ainda não a sentia. Não havia fome, minha barriga estava vazia, mas não roncava ou me dava vontade de procurar algo para comer.

- Não quero nada.

Sibilei num fio de voz. Sem me mexer no sofá.

- Ham... – Jared resmungou, seus passos se aproximaram quando entrou na sala e me olhou deitada no sofá. – Escuta... – Jogou-se ao meu lado, sentado. Odiei isso, era só para ficar por perto, não precisava tentar me reanimar, ele já fez demais. – Sei que se sente mal, mas a minha função é não deixar você esquecer de si mesma. Tem à mim agora, e quero que você acabe curada daquele cara. Quando acabar, vai ver que ainda sentirá algo faltando, mas terá uma vida normal, será como antes.

Sinalizou e abriu um pacote de maçãs desidratadas. Não lembrava em qual parte eu lhe dei tanta liberdade em minha casa, mas que seja.

- Coma.

Ergueu uma maçã em frente ao meu rosto, deitado no sofá, imóvel. Peguei a maçã por obrigação e mastiguei. Estava tão desligada no que eu precisava que tinha me esquecido completamente o quanto eu odeio maçãs desidratadas. Elas me davam ânsia de vômito.

- Aaaarghh!

Resmunguei longamente, quase vomitando e obrigando meu estômago a receber aquilo.

- Eu odeio maçãs desidratadas, por que me deu isso?

Reclamei com ódio.

- Não tinha mais nada na casa. – Explicou. – Está vazia, seus pais devem ter ido fazer o mercado hoje, não?

Sugeriu enquanto se levantava do sofá.

Quando fez isso, relembrei com mais atenção o que disse um minuto atrás. "Será como antes"... Não fazia ideia de como ele sabia que antes era assim. A sensação de abstinência sem solução, mas uma vida razoável.

- Como você sabe sobre como eu me sentia antes de Eric voltar?

Levantei do sofá desta vez, querendo prestar atenção em qual seria sua explicação. Embora já tivesse uma ideia. Espionou.

- Eu pesquisei, Lara. Sabe que nós caçadores temos acesso a livros sobre o assunto, não é? Para ajudar na caça, saber sobre o que caçamos. Li uns livros sobre como é a relação entre os pares. Fala como vocês reagem à situações. Dizia que quando um par se afasta do outro bruscamente, sem nenhuma preparação, primeiro vem o sofrimento, depois, dependendo em quanto tempo passaram juntos, vai passar o mesmo tempo de recuperação e depois é assim que se sente... Abstinência, mas conformismo.

Franzi o cenho.

- Mas eles só dizem a parte teórica, não mencionam os nossos sentimentos, o quanto é doloroso até a recuperação e quanto é terrível a sensação que sente quando está recuperada. – Cruzei os braços. – Nós não somos felizes como você pensa. Nunca estamos felizes, não importa o que fazemos, sempre sentimos uma sensação de faltar algo, como se houvesse uma angústia permanente que você não consegue se curar.

Senti aperto no peito ao lembrar de como era me sentir assim e pensar que poderia viver tudo de novo.

- Eu sei como é isso, mas... – Jared virou-se para mim, sua expressão era semelhante à compreensão, junto com ceticismo. – Era a única forma de ter você, tinha que tentar.

O jeito que ele falava como se não fosse nada de mais, me irritava profundamente. Respirei fundo, tentando não me afetar com sua nojeira.

- Está doente, sabia? É isso que eu penso.

Revelei calmamente, mas dura como pedra. Não reagiu, apenas ignorou como se o que eu dissesse fosse loucura e que ele pudesse curar depois.

- Foi assim que fiz o plano... – Começou a explicar, mudando inteiro de assunto. – Dizia que quando um par é obrigado a ter uma atitude de afeto com outro que não seja o seu par, ele projeta a imagem perfeita dele para que possa fazer isso. E no caso de estar drogado, a sua mente projeta o que quer ver, como você sempre quer vê-lo, imaginei que te drogando seria fácil fazer aquilo. Quando a reação passasse seria tarde de mais. Funcionou.

Tentava arduamente não me abalar com suas palavras.

- Vai ficar bem logo, logo, vai ver.

Passou a mão no meu cabelo. Não disse nada. O ignorei rígida e seca.

Não queria que voltasse a ser como antes. Se de imaginar eu produzia pensamentos suicidas.

Na cama, à noite, já não era novidade para mim que não conseguiria dormir. Jared ficaria para dormir comigo se pedisse, mas eu não podia fazer isso, não podia deixar outro deitar no lugar de Eric, principalmente quando esse outro era o que tinha nos separado.

Procurava a resposta para tudo aquilo, tentando entender o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. De estar deixando Jared ficar perto de mim, e me perdia tentando lembrar em qual parte me tornara uma pessoa tão excessivamente dependente.

Dia 2 (Sem Eric...?)

Um som me despertou, quer dizer, me levantou, já que não dormira profundamente a noite toda. Um som de um carro. Me ergui da cama rapidamente e corri até a janela, na ânsia de ver o carro de Eric e quando vi, foi como se os alfinetes que pregavam-se no meu coração, fossem rapidamente substituídos por uma onda de esperança.

Foi a mesma onda de esperança que me levou correndo para fora de casa, não sei como fui parar lá tão rápido, mas lá eu estava, correndo em direção ao FIAT de Eric, que tinha acabado de estacionar na garagem da sua casa.

Quando saiu do carro, a primeira coisa que viu foi eu. De pijama, talvez despenteada e com olheiras ainda mais fundas cravadas à baixo dos meus olhos.

Mas o que importava foi que não conseguia descrever o que senti quando o vi. Não tinha tempo para trocar de roupa ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele podia escapar em qualquer fração de segundo, era assim que eu me sentia. Meu coração acelerou quando vi sue rosto mais uma vez. Dois dias foram o bastante para imaginar que ele não era mais real, começava a se parecer com uma ilusão, uma ilusão perfeita que minha mente criara, todo aquele tempo e toda aquela história me parecia uma ilusão desde que se fora.

Usava seu boné. Também não parecia em seus melhores dias. Saiu do carro de expressão rígida e gélida. Tinha olheiras e parecia não ter penteado o cabelo fazia dias. Estava acontecendo o mesmo com ele. Eu sabia.

Não esboçou sorriso ou qualquer reação boa ao me ver. Apenas inquiriu seco:

- Que parte de "Não me procure mais", você não entendeu?

Aquilo soou como uma rocha em meu estômago, mas eu já esperava essa reação dele. Ignorei o que disse e sibilei:

- Todas as partes, eu acho.

Fechou a porta do carro com força e respirou densamente, o ar que puxava parecia vir junto com mágoa.

- Que pena. – Lamentou, mas não havia tristeza na sua voz. – Não faz a menor diferença. Acabou.

Tudo bem, aquela foi muito difícil de aguentar. Mas eu me contive, precisava me conter. Precisava deixar claro tudo que aconteceu, precisava tê-lo de volta. Engoli o choro que me veio, ignorei sua última frase e perguntei num fio de voz:

- Onde esteve...?

Respirou densamente outra vez.

- Por que se importa? – Berrou irritado. Depois suspirou como se procurasse a calma. – Não faz mais jus à você. Por que não pergunta onde o Jared esteve? Aliás, acho que você sabe, já que ficou perto dele o tempo todo.

Olhei-o boquiaberta e imóvel. Onde quer que estivesse nos dias anteriores, esteve por perto. Viu eu com Jared. Mas não fazia a menor diferença! Eu-não-amava-ele!

- E-eu... – Gaguejei, nervosa. – Me sinto péssima. Sinto como se precisasse de qualquer pessoa para ficar perto de mim desde que você foi embora, estou fraca e ele foi único que se disponibilizou. Mas não faz a menor diferença, porque ele me drogou aquele dia. Foi tudo um plano. Ele colocou uma erva na minha água e eu vi você ao invés dele.

- Não importa, Lara! Você sente alguma coisa por esse pivete! – Urrou. – Não pode amar outra pessoa, mas pode gostar, pode se sentir atraída, o fato é que você gosta dessa sedução nojenta dele! Por isso você sempre concordava em conversar com ele, sempre insistia em ajuda-lo, eu sei de tudo agora!

Urrou e simplesmente disparou indo para a entrada da sua casa. Nunca fui tão insultada em toda a minha vida. Já esperava a rejeição dele, mas nunca pensei que iria ser tão cruel e injusto.

Terrível hora que resolvi ser solidária com aquele caçador desprezível!

- Isso é mentira! – Gritei. Entendia a mágoa dele, mas não admitia aquela falta de confiança, nem aquelas audácias que disse. – Tudo que eu fiz foi para ele nos deixar em paz. Eu nunca respondi às cantadas dele! E eu só tenho que ficar andando com ele para todos os lugares agora, por sua causa!

Parou na porta e virou-se bruscamente, andou depressa até mim, se aproximando, me encarou com olhar ameaçador e cheio de ódio, não pude segurar a primeira lágrima.

- Não adianta mentir mais. Eu já conheço essa sua carinha de inocente. – Me enfrentava. – Agora espero que entenda direito: Não me procure mais.

Bateu a porta entrando bruscamente em casa.

Milhares de lágrimas rolavam.

Agora era definitivo. Não iria me perdoar nunca.

Mas o que eu pensava agora era como eu conseguiria fazer isso. Viver sem ele. O que eu faria dali para frente se tudo com que eu sonhava para o futuro o incluía?

Não sonhava com uma carreira profissional muito grande, tudo que eu sonhava era me casar com ele, ter filhos e tudo mais. Tudo era ao lado dele, mas que grande droga!

Não estava pronta para voltar para a escola. Não estava pronta para olhar para Jared outra vez e fingir que gostava dele. Tinha cada vez mais raiva dele.

Mas tudo indicava que assim seria minha vida dali para frente. Tinha que me preparar para isso.

- Amanhã...! O eclipse é amanhã, Lara.

Sentou-se ao meu lado segurando uma página escaneada da previsão da lua de amanhã. Olhei com curiosidade. Odiava ele, mas de pensar que essa data que me dava calafrios desde a volta de Eric finalmente chegou, ainda não parecia real.

- Mas não vai me sacrificar.

Disse sem ânimo.

- Eu, sei, mas ainda existem outros caçadores, tenho que manter você segura amanhã.

Fez a observação. Pensando bem, não era má ideia ser sacrificada. Seria muito mais fácil. Não teria mais de aguentar toda a minha vida de vazio. Longe de Eric, nada aquilo fazia sentido.

Mas... No que eu estava pensando? Estava começando a perder a razão... O que fora aquilo? Pensamentos suicidas?

Tem de se manter viva, Lara! Nenhuma razão é tão grande que valha sua própria vida. Certo?

Capítulo 15 (Parte II) – Incapaz de viver sem ele

Dia 3 (Sem Eric...Ainda)

Um dia inteiro na companhia de Jared era muito mais repugnante do que eu pensava. Ele não se afastou sequer um minuto de mim por conta do eclipse.

Suas conversas podiam ser um tanto agradáveis e ás vezes até divertidas, mas ainda era desconcertante pensar que enquanto Eric estava bravo e altamente magoado comigo, eu estava ali, precisando da companhia de um homem que tornou toda aquela distância e discussão possíveis.

Não me importava em ver a lua fechar-se no céu e parecer ser coberta por uma sombra circular. Ficava nervosa, mas de algum jeito, meu nervosismo era bom. Não consegui deixar de ter os tais pensamentos suicidas que andavam me rondando.

A sombra já estava no meio da lua quando eu andava pela calçada com Jared ao meu lado. Estava escuro e não havia ninguém na rua. Estávamos indo até a minha casa, infelizmente teria que aguentar a presença dele enquanto dormia hoje. Aargh.

- Conseguiu descobrir o paradeiro do seu par?

Ele perguntou enquanto andávamos. O tom de curiosidade na sua voz me deixou intrigada. Sempre evitava o máximo lembrar-me dele e agora queria saber do seu pardeiro?

Fitava o chão com descaso, mas fiz questão de observar sua reação quando respondi:

- Não. Ele foi embora de novo.

Sibilei num tom baixo enquanto sondava qual seria seu próximo movimento. Jared abriu um sorriso torto, mas sem mostrar os dentes e murmurou:

- Perfeito.

Sua voz me fez estremecer, me parecia ameaçadora e maligna. Um pouco sorrateira. Como se estivesse com segundas intenções para mim que não eram as que já havia me apresentado.

Me assustei com o barulho do pneu de uma van preta que invadiu a estrada, correndo em toda velocidade e se aproximando rapidamente de mim, pulei para perto de Jared com coração acelerado procurando sua proteção quando me surpreendeu me prendendo fortemente nos braços dele me silenciando com a mão tapando a minha boca. Soltei um grito abafado pela sua mão áspera na minha boca, logo que percebi o que estava acontecendo, me movi em seus braços me debatendo, mas ele muito mais forte que eu. A van parou ao nosso lado, com os pneus chiando no asfalto e as portas de arrastar se abriram apresentando várias pessoas lá dentro.

Jared me jogou lá dentro antes que eu pudesse fugir, entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele, a van não perdeu tempo, partindo em total velocidade na estrada outra vez.

Minhas costas doíam da queda no chão duro da van, mas logo me recompus tentando salvar minha vida. As pessoas ao redor me seguraram pelos braços e pernas enquanto soltavam risadas malignas.

O olhar de Jared para mim mudou de sorrateiro para completamente maquiavélico, cerrou os dentes enquanto me informava sorrindo maldosamente:

- Vai para um lugar bem interessante agora, Lara.

Debati-me presa nos braços das pessoas desconhecidas ao redor e gritei em pânico:

- A onde estão me levando? O que vão fazer comigo?

Uma mulher de voz fina e envelhecida de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos verdes cobertos por maquiagem preta informou em tom irônico:

- O mesmo que faremos com seu amiguinho...!

Quando apontou para o outro canto da van me apavorei com a visão de Raymond recostado na parede do transporte, com o corpo completamente atado em uma corda, um pano preto tapando sua boca, e a cabeça caída para o lado, seus olhos estavam fechados e havia um ferimento que sangrava na sua testa, estava desacordado. Tinham lhe dado uma pancada na testa.

Urrei por reflexo do desespero, meu coração na boca:

- Ray!

Não houve tempo, continuava me debatendo, mas já me via presa em uma corda e completamente imobilizada. Me joguei para os lados rolando no chão da van por cima dos pés das quatro pessoas que estavam lá.

- Fica quieta!

Um cara de cabelo preto arrepiado e sorriso largo mórbido prendeu minha boca num pano preto que amarrou na minha nuca. Meu grito saiu interrompido pelo pano que invadiu minha boca.

- Hora da soneca...

Foi tudo que ouvi antes de outro cara careca de olhos azuis tombar uma madeira na minha testa. Primeiro, a pancada, a dor, o grito mudo, e em fim, a escuridão.

Abri os olhos pesados e senti-os queimar assim que fiz isso. Uma luz estava apontada para mim, virei a cabeça para o lado, fugindo da luz e comecei a recordar a visão sentindo uma forte dor latejar no lugar onde tinha sido atingida com aquele pedaço de madeira.

As pessoas que estavam na van estavam de pé olhando para mim. Com um sorriso maléfico e seco.

- Ainda bem que acordou. – Jared bufou num alívio dando passos em frente e se aproximando da onde eu estava. Falando nisso, era um bom momento para saber onde eu estava. Olhei com dificuldade. Me deitaram numa mesa de pedra cheia de cavidades e amarraram meus membros em estacas ao lado, estava completamente aberta e esticada ali. – A profecia só acontece com você acordada e o eclipse está quase se completando.

Movi a língua dentro da minha boca, checando se aquele pano ainda estava lá. Não encontrei nada. Podia falar.

- Me enganou.

Sibilei para ele, com sofrimento e perplexidade, numa voz falha.

Jared gargalhou enlouquecido jogando a cabeça para trás.

- É, foi. – Afirmou ainda rindo. – Foi o plano perfeito, fingir que eu tinha sentimentos, fingir que gostava de você e depois, usar isso para separar os dois, assim ficaria desprotegida, livre para o sacrifício.

Falava tudo com simplicidade e prazer. Nunca me encontrei com alguém tão desprezível como ele, que conseguia ter prazer a partir do sofrimento dos outros.

- Não é legal? Agora vou poder matar você sem nenhuma dificuldade, dividir a sua alma com meus amigos... - luz que apontava para meu rosto se mexeu, indo para outro lugar. Jared tinha movido a luminária. – E ele não vai saber de nada. Já imaginou como ele vai se sentir que deixou de dar ouvidos à você para dar ouvidos à mim? – Gargalhou com maldade. – Vai descobrir que está morta... Vai ser um peso na consciência para toda a vida, coitadinho...!

Lamentou falsamente.

Sem a luz no meu rosto pude ver o que tinha em cima de mim. Uma teto furado, dando passagem à lua que parecia extremamente próxima, com a sombra quase em seu todo.

Deixei cair minha cabeça para o outro lado e vi outra mesa de pedra como a minha, Raymond estava preso lá.

Voltei meu olhar para Jared que pegou um livro grosso de capa dura vermelha e abriu uma de suas páginas velhas, assoprou sua superfície espantando a poeira que estava por cima.

- Gosta? Lindo não é? O livro que vocês precisariam queimar. Mas nunca vão conseguir.

Riu com a ideia. Ainda não esboçava qualquer expressão para ele. Não me sentia bem, estava fraca e me sentia perdida, pela primeira vez na vida vi que ele estava realmente por cima desta vez. Me traiu e tudo que dissera até ali estava certo. Eric não viria me salvar. Era tudo que eu era capaz pensar.

- Vejamos... – Jared falava enquanto passava os olhos na página do livro. Aquele livro idiota, sem ele, nunca precisaria ter vivido nada disso. Se tivesse o poder e queimá-lo com os olhos, com certeza, já estaria em cinzas. – Vamos cortar seus pulsos e deixar seus sangue passar por essas cavidades da mesa de pedra... – Seu discurso era sádico. Ele era um psicopata, não era capaz de ter sentimentos ou qualquer remorso pelo que fazia. – Então a luz do eclipse vai iluminar a pedra com seu sangue quando você morrer, sua alma vai se fragmentar, passando a possuir as pessoas que estiverem realizando o ritual. Pronto, perfeito, é mais fácil do que pensei.

Então era isso, pensava. É a minha morte. Naquela noite qualquer, o mundo daria adeus à Lara Cambrige. "Uma garota que amou", talvez isso fosse escrito no meu túmulo.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que o Jared chamou de "Miriam" aproximou-se do meu pulso com uma faca. Fechei os olhos sentindo sua mão gélida tocar meu punho e em seguida a lâmina. Não iria lutar, aceitaria minha morte, seria mais fácil para mim. Ao menos teria a sorte de morrer do mesmo jeito que várias pessoas escolhiam suicidar-se, então não devia ser tão ruim.

Comprimi o grito ao senti o corte da lâmina no meu pulso, pude sentir meu sangue escorrer pelas cavidades da mesa de pedra, que deviam formar alguma figura qualquer que completava o ritual ridículo da imortalidade.

Comprimi outro grito na garganta ainda de olhos fechados ao sentir a lâmina cortar meu outro pulso.

Não abriria os olhos, aceitaria minha morte, mas não queria que aquela fosse minha última lembrança. Não queria lembrar que aquele foi o lugar em que morri, com os olhos fechados tinha a opção de imaginar estar em um lugar melhor para morrer.

Não existia lugar melhor senão um que estivesse na companhia de Eric. Sabia que ele sentiria minha falta. Não sabia o que iria acontecer a ele, mas não tinha escolha.

Lentamente senti meu corpo dar os primeiros sinais de fraqueza por conta da perda de sangue. Então mentalizei o rosto de Eric. Suas feições perfeitas, seus olhos multicor, os cabelos macios negros espirrados, a boca e o nariz projetando-se perfeitamente no lugar perfeito.

Lembrei do seu abraço quente que me fazia sentir protegida de tudo e foi como se estivesse ali, com sua voz soando em meu ouvido.

Senti o primeiro sinal de sucção no meu corpo, algo como uma dor terrível, mas altamente breve, e a sensação de algo sendo arrancado de dentro de mim. O primeiro fragmento da minha alma tinha sido dado à alguém.

Uma lágrima escorreu no canto do meu olho esquerdo, pude senti-la fria escorregar entrando no meu ouvido.

Mas continuei me concentrando na presença de Eric. Não tinha sido tão difícil. Era fácil. A morte não era ruim. Ao menos não tinha sido para mim. Era tranquila, e dava a sensação de um futuro incerto e cheio de paz. Não sabia para onde iria dali, talvez à lugar nenhum já que minha alma já pertencia à outra pessoa, não poderia partir a qualquer lugar além-vida que pudesse existir.

De repente, um som vindo da sala atrapalhou a minha transição para a morte. Um som de pancada, algo sendo socado fortemente contra outra coisa. Abri os olhos em alerta, para a minha infelicidade, minha visão desfocou, oscilava, ficando nítida e embaçada ao mesmo tempo, e em uma dessas oscilações, quando a nitidez predominou um pouco mais. Vi algo que nunca pensei que viria naquele momento. Eric.

Em carne e osso, não estava dentro da minha mente. Era ele, tinha acabado de socar Jared, que caiu no chão.

Um click de desespero foi acionado. Ele estava ali, me perdoou, chegou a tempo, então eu não podia morrer, tinha de lutar, tinha que ficar viva para ele. Tentei recordar os sentidos e me movimentar o máximo que pude, mas estava fraca por conta da alma que foi sugada e pela perda de sengue do meu corpo, não fiz mais que gemer e tremer um pouco os membros.

Abri os olhos outra vez, forçando-os a permanecer abertos, Miriam pulou nas costas de Eric e começou a enforca-lo, que gemeu, sem conseguir respirar e lutando para libertar-se dela, cambaleou pela sala de chão de pedra, sem conseguir andar por conta do peso dela pendurada em suas costas e a falta de ar.

Lutei ainda mais, puxando o ar que ainda conseguia vir e desta vez, movendo meus punhos para lá e para cá, tentando liberta-los das cordas.

Outra vez a imagem oscilou, desta vez ainda mais difícil de ver porque a visão embaçada predominava. Mas num flash de nitidez eu pude ver um vulto ruivo, Jessica, usou sua força para arrancar a cabeça de Miriam que caiu no chão largando Eric. A visão de sangue voando no ar foi grotesca, o mínimo de força que me restava, me deu vontade de vomitar.

Jared desapareceu do chão e apareceu atrás de Jessie, tele transportando-se, e agarrou seus ombros. Eric agarrou um dos braços de Jared e o entortou, virando-o completamente para o lado oposto do que deveria, o som estridente de ossos quebrando ecoou sem clareza na minha mente, junto com os gritos de dor.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de ver e quando eu quase conseguia recordar algum sentido, outra vez senti a sucção de outro fragmento da minha alma sendo sugado para um dos caçadores que restavam, já que haviam quatro na sala e os outros dois estavam guardando o corpo de Raymond na outra mesa sendo sacrificado.

Jess correu se aproximando de um dos caçadores próximo à mesa onde Ray estava preso. Fez um movimento tentando o agarrar, mas ele desapareceu, apareceu atrás dela, que virou-se rapidamente na tentativa de ataca-lo outra vez.

Em minha frente, O som dos ossos de Jared quebrando-se ecoava cada vez mais forte. Eric pulava em cima do seu corpo no chão, com toda a força sobrenatural que tinha, os gritos se tornavam urros. Quando não ouvia mais gritos, e Jared parecia estar morto, Um feixe de luz pareceu sair dele, forcei meus olhos a ainda enxergarem. Chegara a um estágio que só conseguia ver e mexer os olhos, mas o resto do meu corpo, estava completamente incontrolável, não conseguia mover sequer um músculo e os sons projetavam-se com cada vez menos clareza no meu tímpano, eram distantes e irreconhecíveis agora.

O feixe de luz que saiu de Jared era azul e cintilava, caminhou no ar implantando-se dentro do corpo de Eric, enquanto seus olhos iluminavam-se da mesma cor. Presumi ser minha alma que sugou de volta para que pudesse me devolver.

Do outro lado, só via flashes e sons distintos. Pelo que consegui enxergar, um dos caçadores morreu e já tinha a alma sugada e o outro estava quase morto.

Eric sugou a alma de Miriam de volta. Já não podia mais ver também e minha consciência se esvaía. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria sobreviver. Meu solhos fechavam-se abriam-se com a intensidade que eu os obrigava, a visão embaçada de Eric ao meu lado conseguiu me fazer sorrir, mas somente por dentro já que não tinha mais o controle dos meus lábios também.

Logo não vi mais nada, só a escuridão e sua voz distante ecoando:

- Não morra, Lara... Eu te amo... Não vou abandonar você... (Abandonar você... Abandonar você... Abandonar você...Repetia-se num eco.)

Capítulo 16 – Restituindo minha vida

- ...Sem nada pra atrapalhar.-

A morte não foi difícil para mim, um infinito de escuridão, vazio e lembranças. Sabe aquele flash de toda a sua vida que dizem vir antes de morrer? Ele veio. Mas o meu frisava as partes em que estava com Eric.

Também lembrei de outras pessoas é claro. Minha família, desde que eu era pequena, meus primeiros passos, coisas que nem imaginava ter lembrança, mas que ficaram guardadas na minha memória de alguma maneira e agora estava ali, acessível para que eu visse toda a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos, claramente.

Lembrei dos piqueniques em família, do nascimento de Simon, as noites em que Eric dormiu na minha casa, a terrível briga. Os tempos sem ele, as confusões e milhões de festas-roubadas com Stella e Rick. Jessie e Raymond, o primeiro beijo entre mim e Eric.

Talvez a morte seja ruim, mas morri bem. A final, não seriam todas as pessoas que teriam tantas lembranças para levar consigo. Tive uma vida feliz. Um vida com acontecimentos que poucos poderiam desfrutar...

Ao lado de Eric. Que agora estava deixando. Mas não tinha problema, eu esperaria por ele. Agora que ele já devia ter queimado o livro e ganhado sua alma, não me importava de esperar por ele onde quer que eu fosse.

Abri os olhos. Aquele ambiente era muito diferente do que eu imaginei acordar, não havia um céu azul, nem grama. Estava fitando um teto branco, com algumas manchas de sujeira.

O som que me rondava não eram o som de passarinhos e tranquilidade, era algo semelhante a um aparelho que apitava sequentemente: "Pi... Pi..."

Foi então que liguei os pontos, não estava no além, estava em um hospital. Na terra, viva, eu tinha sobrevivido e estava lúcida, tinha certeza disso.

Olhei mais em volta, um fio levava soro para minhas veias, e no meu outro braço, eu recebia sangue de uma bolsa. A-, meu tipo de sangue. E haviam fios no meu peito, levando minha frequência cardíaca para uma tela.

Meus olhos ardiam um pouco. Sentia algo colado por cima do lugar onde eu fui nocauteada na van. Fizeram um curativo. E nos meus pulsos, haviam esparadrapos e gaze, cobrindo os cortes.

Foi em fim que senti um toque na minha mão. Ergui o olhar e vi exatamente quem eu queria. Eric. Fitava-me, de pé ao meu lado e acariciando minha mão esquerda. Parecia distante, seu olhar me escondia a preocupação forçando um ar sereno. Estava cansado e sua camisa tinha espirros de sangue.

Sorri levemente, ainda um tanto fraca.

- Ainda bem que acordou...

Disse-me num murmúrio, sorrindo levemente sem mostrar os dentes.

- Achei que eu tinha morrido.

Admiti. Ele se moveu um pouco, puxando a respiração como se não gostasse do que eu dizia.

- Não morreu. Salvei você.

Respondeu. Algo o incomodava, tinha olhar triste e estava cuidadoso com as palavras.

- Como conseguiram nos achar?

Perguntei.

- Eu não parei de vigiar você mesmo depois daquela... Briga. – Pronunciou com indiferença. – Estava em um carro ali perto e vi quando a van te levou. Jessie tinha acabado de se perder de Raymond e me ligou dizendo, então foi comigo, porque sabia que ele também tinha sido capturado.

- E onde está Raymond...? Ele está bem?

- Está. Perdeu mais sangue que você, pois foi sacrificado primeiro, mas vai se recuperar.

- Jared e os caçadores?

- Mortos.

Pronunciou secamente, cheio de ódio no olhar.

- O livro... – Me lembrei. – Vocês o queimaram? Ele estava lá, na mão do Jared.

- Queimamos ele... Agora todos nós temos uma alma. – Sorriu de leve. – Mas a boa parte é que parece que ainda ficamos com nossos poderes.

Explicava calmamente, cauteloso e num tom baixo de voz.

Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio até que seu suspiro forte o quebrou, seguido de sua declaração:

- Eu não tenho palavras para dizer como eu fui um estúpido... Não confiei em você, sentia raiva porque não conseguia deixar de te proteger mesmo depois do que eu achava que você tinha feito. Você falou que se sentia carente... – Suspirou. Ouvia tudo pacientemente.- E eu também me sentia do mesmo jeito, sabia exatamente do que você estava falando, qualquer fio de atenção desde que te deixei parecia sagrado para mim, mas eu não quis aceitar porque estava com ciúmes... Achava que estava fazendo de propósito desde o início querendo me provocar estando com ele, mas a verdade é que eu sabia que não podia fazer isso, você nunca poderia querer fazer mal a mim porque eu sou seu par e é assim que eu me sinto sobre você, e é claro que você teria de sentir o mesmo... Fui um crápula.

Eric estava prestes a chorar, cada palavra parecia trazer um enorme sofrimento para ele e ver aquilo já me deixara com olhos marejados. Não olhou para mim sequer um minuto enquanto falava, de cabeça baixa como se estivesse com vergonha.

Puxei todo o ar que tinha. Não tinha raiva dele. Não queria que se sentisse culpado, queria só aproveitar cada momento agora que estávamos juntos de novo.

- Você não foi um crápula. – neguei. – Eu perdoo você, não estou chateada.

A sinceridade no que eu dizia fez seu rosto se iluminar o mínimo. Ainda parecia chateado consigo mesmo.

Alguém entrou no quarto. Era meu pai, seguido da minha mãe, que segurava na mão de Simon que andava passos ensaiados no chão.

Meu pai entrou bruscamente, disparando para dentro e com cara de poucos amigos. De algum jeito, foi a primeira vez que Eric parecia com medo dele, moveu-se no lugar desconcertado e de cabeça baixa. Franzi o cenho sem entender nada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Disse que não queria que estivesse aqui quando ela acordasse!

Meu pai o repreendeu num tom duro. Estava me preparando para discutir com ele quando a voz de Eric me interrompeu:

- Eu já vou para casa Sr. Cambrige. – Falou educadamente. – Só queria conversar com a Lara. Com licença...

Eric mexeu-se em direção à porta e eu disparei me sentando na maca em pânico e agarrando-o pela barra da camisa.

- O quê? Mas... – Puxei Eric, não lutou para sair, parou e deixou que eu apoiasse minha cabeça na sua barriga. Ainda estava fraca. – Por que ele não pode ficar?

- Por quê..? – Meu pai bufou como se eu esperava que eu já soubesse. – Porque foi por causa dele que você tentou se matar!

Por um minuto pisquei tentando me situar na situação. Depois meus olhos voaram até meus pulsos. Devia ter sido a desculpa que Eric que deu. Tentei me matar por causa dele.

- Mas não quero que ele vá. Só tentei me matar porque ele foi embora, não faria sentido se ele não voltasse.

Abracei sua cintura com ainda mais força, agarrada na sua camisa, apavorada com a ideia.

- Mas ele deixou você assim! Ele te magoou e te deixou, por isso você fez o que fez, não posso deixar que ele tenha a oportunidade de fazer isso de nov...

- Deixa, amor. – Minha mãe se manifestou ao meu favor, num apelo. – Foi só uma briga, não foi culpa dele, ele não imaginaria que ela iria tentar se matar... Além disso ele a salvou, não foi?

Meu pai ainda revirou os olhos com teimosia, bufou uma, duas, três vezes, e quando meu coração já não aguentava mais esperar sua decisão, ele cedeu:

- Está bem. – Suspirei num alívio. – Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Preciso. Preciso de um tempo à sós.

Pedi. Meu pai ainda soltou uma baforada de nervosismo e saiu do quarto com minha mãe cerrando os dentes.

Quando nos viu sozinhos de novo, Eric se agachou para ficar da mesma altura que eu.

- Tudo bem, agora você já pode se encostar, certo?

Sorriu cuidadoso. Encostei na cama o obedecendo.

- Por que disse isso?... Quer dizer... Sabia que ele me proibiria de ver você.

- Se eu pudesse faria isso. – passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Estou tão furioso por ter feito isso com você que se pudesse não atrapalhar mais a sua vida...

- Não! – Intervi num urro. – Nem pensar, nunca pense isso de novo, eu... – negava freneticamente com a cabeça, e as lágrimas começaram a correr.

- Shhhh...! – Eric me silenciou calmamente, me tranquilizando. – Eu estou bem aqui. Disse que queria, mas não posso viver longe de você.

Meu coração pulou uma vez. Depois meus braços mexeram-se num reflexo puxando-o para um abraço. Sentir o abraço dele outra vez, foi como se pudesse sentir a minha alma de novo. Tinha tudo que precisava bem ali. E tinha quatro letras, duas vogais e duas consoantes, assim como a palavra "amor".

- E agora que não é mais um desalmado... – Sussurrei a pergunta ainda afagada no seu abraço. – Você pode se apaixonar por outra pessoa...?

- Sim. – Fiquei tensa com a resposta. –Mas não quero outra pessoa. Por que negaria alguém que foi feita pra mim?

Sorri. Lágrimas de emoção me invadiram e o abracei mais forte.

Não ligava mais para a morte. Podia tê-lo agora, do jeito que eu sempre quis, sem qualquer interrupção, ou perseguição. Seríamos nós dois para sempre.

Dia 6 (Com Eric)

Se passaram três dias. Era bom estar sem os curativos. Ainda tinha uma leve cicatriz nos pulsos, mas elas iriam sumir logo.

Fora uma grande revolução quando voltei. Stella quis me matar por ter "tentado me matar". E no colégio todos já tinham ouvido o boato que eu tinha enlouquecido pela perda do meu namorado e tentado suicídio.

Mas eu não ligava, boatos não faziam mais diferença. Desde que comecei a namorar com Eric, boatos sobre mim já haviam virado frequentes.

Eric estava um tanto calado demais desde que saí do hospital. Parecia com a mesma expressão de antes, congelara nele: Tristeza mascarada por serenidade. Já estava me incomodando e uma hora ou outra eu iria fazê-lo contar.

Meus pais haviam viajado, só para variar. Tive de fazer um juramento de que não iria dá-los mais uma "surpresinha" quando voltassem e meu pai também não confiou muito em me deixar sozinha na companhia de Eric, mas no fim, não tiveram escolha.

Eu dormiria pela primeira vez na casa de Eric, claro que eles não sabiam disso.

Entrei no quarto dele e sentei na cama. Eram por volta das cinco da tarde, Srta. Burton saiu para jantar com algumas amigas e ficamos sozinhos.

- A sua mãe parece bem feliz... – Comentei, lembrando de como saiu sorridente indo se encontrar com as amigas. – Não vejo ela assim desde que se separou.

- É, aos poucos ela começou a recuperar sua própria vida. – sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. – Ela vivia pelo meu pai e pela nossa família. Agora descobriu que também existe ela, sabe...

Ri.

- E o seu pai? – Observei. – Nunca falou dele. Ainda lembro dele um pouco, de quando éramos crianças...

- Ele era policial, lembra? Era mais fácil saber quem sugar com ele por perto, mas agora não preciso sugar mais ninguém, então...

Sorriu, alegre. Verdade, sobre isso, nunca vira Eric mais feliz e satisfeito, devia se sentir aliviado por não precisar mais fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Agora você tem alma, eu estou a salvo... – Recordei os fatos e acabei pescando um de que acabei me esquecendo. – E você ainda não cumpriu sua promessa.

Sim, ele disse que quando eu estivesse a salvo, iríamos...

- Sabe que ainda posso machucar você, certo? Ainda sou forte.

Sim, ele ainda tinha os poderes. Bufei impaciente, não ia adiantar fugir do assunto dessa vez.

- Eu confio em você. – Me ajoelhei na cama, virando para seu ombro. – Só que você parece distante desde o que aconteceu... Por que anda tão cauteloso?

Em fim perguntei. Cauteloso demais ele andava. Mal nos beijávamos direito, ele sempre ia devagar, cuidadoso demais. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Você... – tive medo de continuar a pergunta e ter a resposta que temia. – Não sente mais a mesma coisa?

- Não, claro que sinto a mesma coisa. – Levantou-se com indiferença, respondendo num ato, sem dúvida. Ufa. – Só que... – Suspirou olhando para mim, de pé. – Sinto que nunca vai me perdoar pelo que fiz, não me sinto mais digno de estar com você, não depois de ter quase te deixado morrer...

- Mas eu perdoei você. – fui ao encontro dele. Pus minhas mãos nos seus ombros, compreensiva e calma. – Te disse que nunca estive chateada.

- Talvez eu não tenha me perdoado ainda.

Balbuciou. Mordi o lábio, pensativa. Aquilo não podia durar para sempre. Tinha que haver uma maneira de fazer ele mudar de ideia.

- Eu amo você... - Blefei. Foi a única coisa que pensei em dizer. – E sinto sua falta.

Assisti-o dar um suspiro. Suas feições amoleceram um pouco. Virou a cabeça para os lados como se estivesse brigando com a própria consciência, segui seus movimentos com os olhos.

Numa fração de segundo sua boca já estava na minha, me beijando intensamente. Respondi ao seu beijo, cada vez mais rápido e apaixonado, mordiscávamos de leve nossos lábios e senti sua mão arrastar-se na minha cintura e me puxar para perto com voracidade.

Enrosquei minhas mãos em sua nuca quente, ele me ergueu, tirando meus pés do chão. Ondas de prazer me invadiam quando caímos na cama. Sua boca escorregou por todo o meu pescoço, era difícil controlar a minha respiração e os meus batimentos cardíacos sem que se descontrolassem.

Tateei seus ombros e puxei sua camisa, ele me ajudou a retirá-la, arrancando-a e jogando longe e em seguida se ajoelhou na cama e me puxou me sentando em seu colo, suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura e começaram a levantar minha blusa. Num piscar de olhos, já não a vestia mais.

Só conseguia pensar em como eu queria ele, como seu corpo me levava à loucura e como eu tinha esperado para que isso finalmente acontecesse.

Sem pensar direito minhas mãos moveram-se sozinhas até sua calça. Desabotoei, já não tinha o controle de mim mesma, só conseguia sentir prazer sentindo a mão grande de Eric rondando minhas costas nuas e me puxando com vontade para mais perto fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem com cada vez mais intensidade.

Era óbvio que aquilo iria acontecer. E eu não pensei duas vezes, me entreguei completamente, enlouquecida, minhas unhas cravavam nas suas costas enquanto aquele momento acontecia, meus dentes estavam arrastando-se pelos seus ombros e Eric só conseguia me fazer pedir mais, dos seus apertos, mordidas, carícias e movimentos alucinantes.

Nada faltava agora. Eu tinha ele, para sempre e agora eu tinha certeza. Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria em seguida, mas sabia que meu futuro seria com ele, em algum lugar, sendo muito felizes.

Não sei por quanto tempo tive de esperar para finalmente sentir aquela sensação de liberdade para viver com quem amo, já estava perdida na noção de tempo e espaço, que parecia cem vezes menor entre nossos corpos.

Epílogo

Quatro anos depois, eu e Eric nos casamos. Fomos para uma universidade juntos e quando nos formamos, nos mudamos para Helena, capital de Montana e tivemos um casal de filhos: Grayson e Allie. Eles não sabem sobre nosso antigo segredo, não pretendemos contar.

Jessie e Raymond se casaram. Jessica abriu uma marca de roupas e Raymond se tornou um capitão de transatlânticos e os dois foram morar em Milão, na Itália. Tiveram uma filha: Rose. Também não sabe a história de seus pais.

Stella e Tyler estão noivos. Vivem reatando e se separando, mas marcaram o casamento em fim, será na próxima sexta, em New Orleans, onde são da mesma agência publicitária.

Rick anda fazendo pesquisas em um grupo de ciências aeronáuticas da América. Casou com Sophie faz dois meses, que é dona de um grande restaurante de comida francesa também em New Orleans.

Todos estamos felizes.

Amanda Vasconcelos Arruda

146


End file.
